What If
by iblwe
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Snart decide no traicionar a Barry? Y no exactamente por su buen corazón o porque Flash se haya deshecho de todas la pruebas que pudieran incriminarlo. Su interés había girado en otra dirección, justo en el momento en que Jake Simmons había puesto en su mira a la doctora Caitlin Snow.
1. Traición

**What if...**

Primero que nada, hola soy nueva por aquí, soy SnowBarry a morir. Me encantan estos dos, verlos, leer fics de ellos es hermoso y genial. Y de hecho quería escribir un fic SnowBarry desde hace algún tiempo pero cuando estaba por terminar la serie (exactamente en el capítulo 22) una alocada idea pasó por mi mente, además de que tengo cierta debilidad por las parejas crack... Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Tengo cierto trauma por los chicos malos, y hay que aceptar que Wentworth Miller está buenísimo... Al principio había pensado en dejarlo como Oneshot, pero mis dedos no dejaban de escribir así que aún tengo más capítulos y decidí ponerle el tema de acuerdo con el tipo de fic "What if...". Si tiene éxito los seguiré subiendo con gusto.

 **Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Snart decide no traicionar a Barry? Y no exactamente por su buen corazón o porque Flash se haya deshecho de todas la pruebas que pudieran incriminarlo. Su interés había girado en otra dirección, justo en el momento en que Jake Simmons había puesto en su mira a la doctora Caitlin Snow.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Flash no me perteneces, la historia sin embargo es mía sin fines lucrativos. Sólo algo para pasar el rato y desquitarme un poco :P

Nota: Soy nueva en este fandom, sin embargo me encanta leer fics de Flash y Arrow (SnowBarry & Olicity OTP), eso no significa que piense hacer bashing contra personajes. Nota de la nota: Alerta mundo, habrá spoilers de los siguientes caps: 10, 12, 22 y 23. Mi historia se desprende de la serie de televisión a partir del capítulo 22 —y lo que pase en adelante y con los demás caps será siguiendo parte de la trama de la serie y parte de mi historia hasta que se desprenda por completo—. Otra cosa, me estoy esforzando por mantener a los personajes IC, pero bueno para la realización del fic tuve que cambiar algunos pequeños detalles volviéndolos Ooc en algunos aspectos. Espero que lo disfruten y no me odien n.n

Este cap es prácticamente el episodio 22, sólo que con mi punto de vista de acuerdo a sentimientos y formas de pensar de los personajes: Barry, Caitlin y Snart. Y bueno también se desprende de la historia original al momento de la traición.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

 **Prefacio**

Caitlin abrió los ojos con pesadez, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de hotel le molestaba. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se sentía cansada y le dolía casi todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado en un maratón el día anterior. Lo que más recordaba era lo molesta que estaba con Barry por haber buscado a Snart. Ellos pudieron haberse encargado. Tal vez Cisco hubiera sido capaz de crear otra pistola de hielo sin necesidad de meterse con Captain Cold. Pero nadie la escuchaba, y menos Barry. No tenía cabeza para eso si las palabras no salían de la boca de Iris. Suspiró, eso era mentira. ¿A quién quería engañar? No tenían ni tiempo ni medios para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Además, Barry siempre había estado ahí para escucharla incluso borracha. Había sido él el que se había quedado con ella después de la muerte de Ronnie y el doctor Martin Stain hacia diez meses, después de la gran explosión donde intentaron separarlos en vano. Maldición ella juraba que sí lo iban a lograr. Seguía sin poder creerlo, la vida le había devuelto a Ronnie con moño y envoltura para arrebatárselo de un solo golpe. Sólo recordar le dolía.

Para colmo Wells estaba suelto por ahí y no sólo eso. Había vuelto a activar el acelerador de partículas. ¿Con qué fin? Ella pensaba que tenía que ver con su "verdadera época", pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Y ahora estaba enrollada en las sábanas de un hotel semi cruda con la incertidumbre de no saber qué iba a hacer Snart con ella, aunque seguramente nada bueno. Al menos no después de la noche anterior.

"No fue tan malo" pensó, regañándose al instante. ¿Que no había sido malo? ¡Se había acostado con Snart! Pero al menos tenían una preocupación menos. Gracias a él, cuatro de los meta-humanos habían sido trasladados a Lian Yu, la isla donde Oliver Queen había estado cinco años. Y además estarían en una presión de ARGUS. Por lo que no tenían que preocuparse de que causaran algún daño. Y ahí estaba ella, en la recámara de un hotel de lujo, desnuda y con la cabeza hecha un lío. Le dolía pero reconocía que no era por el alcohol ¡y eso que se había tomado la botella casi sola! una botella que sólo Leonard sabía qué era con exactitud. Pero no era muy fuerte porque lo recordaba todo. Sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en que le hablaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo sólo de recordarlo. Si la cabeza le dolía por algo era culpa de Snart, no le había dado tregua en casi toda la noche.

* * *

Capítulo 1

 **Traición**

—El acelerador ha sido activado —dijo Cisco mirando la pantalla que tenía enfrente, la alarma los sorprendió a todos, eso no podía estar pasando. Todo se les venía abajo, y acababan de descubrir lo que Wells usaba para recargar su energía, para ser más veloz que Barry.

—No puede ser —contestó Caitlin incrédula al asomarse, Barry y Joe estaban justo enfrente con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Joe—. ¿Explotó? —eso era improbable.

—Debe haber sido reconstruido —se apresuró Cisco. Entonces Barry cayó en cuenta.

—Wells...

—Incluso si lo reconstruyó —le interrumpió Caitlin—. ¿Cómo encendió el doctor Wells el acelerador de partículas? —Barry estaba convencido de que Wells nunca se había ido.

—Él está aquí. Esa es la razón por la que no podíamos encontrarlo, ha estado en el interior de los laboratorios STAR todo este tiempo... —caminó seguido de Joe, y Cisco.

—Quédate aquí —le indicó a Caitlin y ella asintió, y se sorprendió al verlo regresar por su refresco. "¿A quién se le ocurre en un momento así?" pensó haciendo una mueca.

—Cisco, ¿para qué trajiste esa soda de naranja? —preguntó el policía, Barry y los demás entraron al acelerador de partículas, Joe tenía el arma en alto y les abrió paso.

—Donde sea que algo pasa con Reverse Flash, el líquido flota en el aire —le recordó—, ya sabe, la pecera de Barry, la champaña de Wells, el café de Lance. ¿Lo recuerdas? —abrió sus ojos con temor de que pronto el líquido comenzara a flotar—. Si esto hace lo mismo, sabremos que Wells está dentro —miró a Barry.

—Hazlo —le pidió al moreno y éste asintió, colocando sus dedos en una pantalla para abrir el acelerador de partículas. Joe y Barry entraron primero, Cisco los seguía con prudente distancia.

—Cielos... Esto es... Enorme —dijo Joe sorprendido por las dimensiones del lugar. Cisco sentía que algo se movía en el vaso y bajó la vista, con temor. El líquido estaba comenzando a flotar...

—Oh Dios... Chicos —les avisó, pero en menos de un segundo los tres fueron bruscamente aventados, un rayo rojizo pasó entre ellos a toda velocidad, haciendo que se tambalearan. Barry no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo, escuchó que alguien lo llamó pero no se frenó.

Caitlin ya no podía con los nervios, algo malo estaba pasando abajo y nadie le informaba de nada, dejó el lugar para bajar corriendo, le pareció escuchar un disparó y a Joe gritar. Llegó hasta la entrada de la bóveda para encontrarse con Shawna y una pistola en su mano.

—Sorpresa —le sonrió cínicamente y Caitlin sólo pensó en salir de ahí, la puerta estaba cerrada y eso sólo podía significar que los demás estaban ahí encerrados. Corrió por el pasillo, Shawna no la siguió a pie, pero sabía que la iba a alcanzar, tarde o temprano. Llegó al elevador pero la meta-humana se apareció frente a ella. Haciéndola frenar de golpe y soltándole una bofetada en el rostro. Caitlin cayó al suelo sorprendida por la fuerza de esa mujer.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que es estar encerrada en esa caja? —le propinó una patada antes de que Caitlin si quiera reaccionara, haciéndola girar sobre su cuerpo, impactándose nuevamente en el suelo, con un gemido de dolor. La levantó rápidamente y la estrelló contra la pared, ahorcándola con la suela de su zapato. Caitlin intentó quitársela pero le resultaba imposible y se odió por nunca haber hecho ejercicio, en un momento así le hubiera sido útil—. Ahora eres tú la que va a ir a una caja. Pero en el suelo —le apuntaba con el arma y Caitlin sintió miedo, mucho miedo de que esa mujer fuera realmente capaz de matarla.

Pero alguien golpeó a Shawna por atrás y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. La persona que la había salvado era Iris. Caitlin intentó sonreír levemente, pero seguía temblando y sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—Creo que deberíamos encerrarla de nuevo —le dijo la morena con una enorme herramienta en la mano, el arma que había dejado sin sentido a Shawna.

—Creo que sí —concordó Caitlin—. También debemos ir por los demás —Iris asintió y ambas agarraron a Shawna para regresarla al acelerador de partículas. Caitlin seguía asustada, y molesta por la reacción de Iris al descubrir a Barry. Pero le había salvado la vida.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de abrir la bóveda con sus dedos como lo había hecho Cisco momentos antes.

—Para eso estamos las amigas —le sonrió Iris y Caitlin le intentó devolver la sonrisa, pero no logró completarla. Por suerte la morena no se dio cuenta porque miraba al frente. Su padre y Cisco se estaban acercando a ellas. Quitándoles la carga para regresarla a una celda, Caitlin aprovechó para echar un vistazo a las demás celdas. Todo se veía en orden. Una vez que la encerraron de nuevo Cisco vio a Caitlin mover su cuello con malestar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado, se veía muy pálida y asustada.

—Sí, lo estaré —le dijo ella—. Gracias a Iris —aceptó mirando a la joven que le ofreció una sonrisa—. Me alegra que aparecieras... —Iris notó algo diferente en la mirada de Caitlin, de alguna forma se sintió incómoda y desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo creen que salió de ahí? —preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Wells la ha dejado salir —supuso Cisco. Escucharon la voz de un hombre a lo lejos, parecía pedir auxilio. Caitlin y Cisco intercambiaron miradas, confundidos.

—Esperen —dijo Joe acercándose al acelerador—. ¿Escucharon eso?

—Revisé todas las celdas de contención —dijo Caitlin a Joe—. Todos fueron tomados en cuenta...

—No, no —la calló Joe—. Escuchen —parecía que escuchaba a alguien más dentro.

—¡Ayuda! —Joe se giró para ver a Iris quien ya se acercaba—. ¡Aquí abajo! —esa voz se les hacía conocida a los dos. Y si Wells había salido de ahí, lo más probable era que...

Joe bajó sin pensarlo dos veces hasta una pequeña bodega subterránea, la voz se hacía más clara conforme bajaba, definitivamente se trataba de Eddie. Joe lo llamó una vez que terminó de bajar las escaleras metálicas, el lugar estaba obscuro y apuntó a varias direcciones con su linterna hasta encontrarlo en una silla, atado.

—Oh compañero —exclamo al verlo y se apresuró a liberarlo—. Dios mío. Te tengo —le aseguró desatándolo. Iris no tardó en aparecer, Eddie se veía demacrado, y ella se moría de la preocupación.

—Dios mío —trató de buscar su mirada, pero el rubio apenas podía abrir los ojos y permanecer consciente—. Eddie, ¿estás bien? —le pareció que asentía al tiempo que Joe lo ayudaba a levantarse, no se atrevió a verla en ningún momento. Iris sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía mucho miedo de que nunca dieran con él. Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente parecía evadirla.

—Saquémoslo de aquí —le dijo Joe al notar el desconcierto de Iris, ella asintió, ayudándole a poner en pie a Eddie—. Vamos —Iris alumbró a Joe con la luz de su celular en lo que Eddie subía despacio las escaleras, observó todo el lugar. Era frío y tenebroso, con un par de ordenadores. Recorrió con los ojos cada rincón, y cuando se dispuso a seguir los pasos de los otros dos, sus ojos vieron algo en el suelo. Una pequeña caja azul.

No dudó en acercarse para tomarla en sus manos y abrirla. Era un anillo, uno de compromiso. Entonces recordó que antes de que Eddie fuese tomado por Reverse Flash, él le iba a decir algo importante. ¡Más que eso! Eddie iba a proponerle matrimonio... Cerró la caja y la apretó con fuerza para después alcanzar a los demás.

—Tus signos son normales —dijo Caitlin revisando los resultados de los estudios de Eddie—. Pero estás un poco deshidratado. La intravenosa ayuda con eso, pero bebe algunos líquidos —le aconsejó, miró la preocupación de Iris en sus ojos y se alegró de que Barry no estuviese ahí, esa escena lo hubiera herido de alguna manera—, y quédate en reposo —eso sonó más a una orden que a una recomendación y Eddie asintió y le sonrió.

—Gracias Caitlin —le habló con voz ronca pero con el tono elevado, como diciéndole así que no se encontraba tan mal como aparentaba. Su atención fue interrumpida por un veloz rayo que apareció en el lugar, despeinando en su totalidad el cabello de Cisco.

—Wells escapó, fue muy veloz —dijo Barry con apenas aliento, encogiéndose un poco y recargándose en sus rodillas en lo que estabilizaba su respiración—. Siempre es muy veloz —se incorporó y su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio—. Eddie... —estaba sentado en la camilla acompañado de Iris. Eddie alzó su mano como gesto de saludo.

—Lo encontramos debajo de esa trampilla en la tubería —le informó Cisco acomodando su cabello.

—Lo siento tanto. Pensé... —su disculpa debía ir hacia Eddie, pero sus ojos sólo se posaron en Iris primero, después viajaron al rubio y de nuevo a la morena—. Te busqué por todos lados...

—Oye no es tu culpa —lo interrumpió Eddie—. Algunas veces sólo no puedes ver las señales —habló con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a Iris y después a Barry—. Incluso si están justo enfrente de ti... —Iris desvió su mirada al igual que Barry por un segundo.

—Bueno —volvió sus ojos a los claros de él—, ya sabes, todo lo que importa es que estamos todos a salvo —le puso su mano en su hombro y él la vio a los ojos—. Y juntos de nuevo ¿verdad? —Eddie sabía que hablaba sólo de ellos dos. Pero ya no estaba seguro de eso... Le sonrió, deseando que eso fuera verdad.

—Eddie —habló Joe—, ¿por qué te llevó? —le preguntó seriamente. Eddie se encogió de hombros levemente.

—No lo sé —realmente no lo sabía—. Dijo que éramos... familia —Barry lo miraba a los ojos, pero no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia la mano de Iris que se encontraba sobre la del rubio, ella lo miraba con devoción y eso lo destrozó por dentro—. Dijo que su verdadero nombre era Eobard Thawne —Joe señaló a Cisco y Barry apartó la mirada de Iris y de Eddie.

—Eobard Thawne —repitió Cisco—. Justo como en mi sueño...

—¿Dijo algo más? —Le preguntó Joe directamente a Eddie—. Digo, ¿cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos en resolver en lo que realmente está detrás? —lo escrutó con la mirada como si supiera que escondía algo.

—No dijo mucho —Eddie quería evadir a toda costa el tema del periódico—, sólo se mantenía trabajando en un tubo.

—¿Un tubo? ¿Cómo era? —le preguntó Cisco y Eddie quiso reírse un poco porque no había logrado acomodarse bien el cabello, pero se contuvo.

—Metálico, futurístico —realmente había visto ese tubo apenas dos segundos—. Dijo que era la llave para recuperar todo lo que le fue quitado.

—¿La llave? —Lo cuestionó Barry—. No entiendo. ¿Qué..?

—Sí, no lo sé —lo interrumpió Eddie—. Miren, sólo quiero irme a casa —su voz denotaba su cansancio y fastidio de estar ahí después de haber pasado por lo que pasó—. ¿Está bien? —les preguntó y ellos asintieron.

—Sí, por supuesto —le dijo Iris sobándole el hombro con cuidado—. Me aseguraré de que descanses un poco —le habló quedito mientras Caitlin le quitaba con cuidado la aguja que tenía en la mano, con la que le estaba administrando el suero.

—Bien —dijo él apoyándose en Iris para levantarse. Caitlin vio a Barry desviar la mirada de la pareja, podía ver y sentir el dolor en sus ojos porque ella también lo sentía. Lo vio apretar los labios en una línea recta y negar en silencio, con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿De qué creen que hablaba Wells? —les preguntó una vez que Iris y Eddie salieran. Caitlin se encogió de hombros y una alarma llamó la atención de todos. Cisco corrió al ordenador para ver qué ocurría.

—No, no, no —salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Barry, pero Cisco no se detuvo a contestarle. Se giró hacia Caitlin y levantó una mano al aire con pesadez—. ¿Ahora qué? —parecía que no podían tener ni un respiro. Cisco se comunicó con ellos con una videollamada.

—¿Están viendo esto? —Señaló un tubo metálico, con un resplandor azul y futurístico—. Ese es el tubo del que Eddie estaba hablando. Es algún tipo de fuente de poder del futuro, eso es lo que está cargando el acelerador.

—¿Puedes apagarlo? —le preguntó Barry quitándose su sudadera.

—¿Ves algún botón de encendido en alguna parte de esta cosa? —le preguntó Cisco insinuando algo—. Amigo, esta cosa es del futuro —acercó la cámara de su móvil al tubo—. Va más allá de mí. Presiono, toco o corto algo equivocado, y podría derribar el edificio entero.

—Bien —dijo Barry cruzado de brazos y Caitlin lo escrutó con la mirada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que esté completamente funcional?

—Lo mejor que puedo decir son treinta y seis horas —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, probablemente un poco más pero no quería arriesgarse.

—Ahí es cuando volverá Wells —supuso Barry.

—¿Por qué querría Wells que funcionara de nuevo el acelerador de partículas? —le preguntó Joe confundido.

—No lo sé —contestó Cisco—, no es como que haya sido un gran éxito la primera vez.

—Me convirtió en Flash —lo contradijo Barry y Caitlin asintió con una mueca.

—Eso no es todo lo que hizo —le aseguró la castaña.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede si el acelerador de partículas se enciende —continuó mirando la pantalla con las celdas—, mientras los meta-humanos están en las celdas de contención?

—Están fritos —le contestó Cisco.

—Nosotros los pusimos ahí abajo —dijo Caitlin, Barry que estaba sentado a unos metros suspiró—, y ahora sus vidas están en peligro por nuestra culpa.

—Miren —habló Joe—. Creo que todos saben que nunca he sido fanático de este arreglo... —comenzó a mover las manos mientras hablaba—. Pensé que todo el plan era rehabilitarlos y liberarlos...

—Lo era —lo interrumpió Caitlin—. Pero hemos estado algo ocupados... —continuó con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro.

—Bueno... si los dejamos ahí mueren —comenzó Cisco—. Y si los dejamos salir destruyen la ciudad...

—Vamos a tener que moverlos —habló Barry desde su lugar.

—¿Moverlo a dónde? —Le preguntó Joe cruzándose de brazos—. Iron Heights no puede tratar con meta-humanos...

—Tienes razón —Barry sonrió—. Pero Lian Yu puede —Caitlin y Cisco intercambiaron miradas. ¿Cómo pretendía Barry moverlos hasta el otro lado del mundo?

—¿Qué demonios es Lian Yu?

—Lian Yu es la isla donde Oliver permaneció varado cinco años —Joe no cambió su expresión—. ARGUS construyo una prisión militar ahí.

—Es ahí donde enviamos al Capitán Boomerang —explicó Cisco.

—Oliver mantiene a sus peores criminales ahí... No serán capaces de escapar y más importante, no serán capaces de dañar a nadie.

—Bien, ¿entonces los movemos de un obscuro e ilegal lugar a otro?

—Sí, supongo que sí —asintió Barry.

Joe hizo un par de preguntas más, Barry mandó a Cisco y a Caitlin a buscar la manera de transportarlos de forma segura y se quedó discutiendo con Joe sobre la decisión que había tomado. No podía dejarlos morir y liberarlos no era una opción. Le pidió que hablara con la fiscal para poder limpiar la ciudad y sacar a los meta-humanos sin ningún inconveniente mientras ellos buscaban la forma de transportarlos.

Barry tenía que hacer una visita al bar Saints and Sinners.

* * *

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Joe alzando las manos al aire, no estaba enojado, pero sí muy molesto. ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Sólo a Barry se le ocurría tal cosa—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que fuiste a hablar con Snart? —Barry le habló con su típico tono de escusa. Caitlin quiso sonreír pero se contuvo debido a la gravedad de la situación.

—Le fui a pedir ayuda —Barry creía que hacía lo correcto. De por sí tener un trato con Snart era una pesadilla para todos, pedirle su ayuda era el colmo. Pero Barry era un ser muy ingenuo, tal vez por eso Caitlin no dejaba de sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba cerca. ¿Le enternecía? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba estar con él, tenerlo cerca. Y ni hablar de cuando estaba Iris con él, repentinamente quería irse, no verlos juntos. ¿Celos? tampoco estaba segura.

—Barry, ¿por qué harías algo tan estúpido? —sabías palabras, pensó Caitlin mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación. Estaba más que de acuerdo con Joe. ¿En serio? ¿Snart?

—Porque Joe, ya hemos intentado con todo lo demás —y era verdad aceptó Caitlin. La fiscal le había dado la espalda a Joe y todos lo entendían, pero no se lo perdonaban, era una situación de crisis. ¿En serio ese hombre tan arrogante era su única salvación?—. Tú intentaste con la policía de Central City y yo intenté con Oliver. Y el acelerador de partículas se enciende en...

—Dieciséis horas —contestó Cisco, todos comprendían la magnitud del problema, pero sólo Barry estaba proponiendo una solución. La única disponible al parecer. Y por eso ni Caitlin ni Cisco lo debatían.

—Dieciséis horas, Joe —reclamó Barry. No tenían tiempo para esperar un milagro, eran científicos y sabían que si no hacían algo pronto, no iban a ser capaces de salvar a los cinco meta-humanos que tenían presos. Y liberarlos no era una opción—. Yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar morir a los meta-humanos, y tampoco podemos dejarlos escapar —Y ahí estaba el por qué el corazón de Caitlin le guardaba tanto cariño a ese chico. Simplemente era él, Barry Allen—. Así que te guste o no, Snart con su arma de frío es el único que puede detenerlos si el transporte de Cisco no resiste.

—Por suerte para ti, descubrí qué es lo que me puedes dar —Caitlin se asustó al reconocer la voz de Snart. ¿Cómo había entrado? Se giró para verlo y descubrir que entraba con su gran chamarra y sus aires de grandeza, tenía la mirada clavada en ella, tembló ligeramente y éste arqueó la comisura de sus labios para después ver a Barry y a Joe, porque Joe sacó su arma al instante—. Hola detective, es un placer verlo de nuevo —mintió con cinismo puro y Caitlin retrocedió un paso, Cisco notó su nerviosismo y se acercó a ella para que se tranquilizara. Captain Cold no se veía armado—. Pensé en tu propuesta —le hablaba a Barry—, quieres mi ayuda, esto es lo que quiero —dijo mirando todo el lugar mientras avanzaba hacia Allen y al detective, deteniendo un segundo sus ojos en la castaña que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero que lo retó con la mirada—. Mis huellas dactilares, registros dentales, ADN, antecedentes criminales y árbol familiar —aún caminaba dentro del laboratorio viendo cada estante sin mucho interés—, todo lo que haya en este mundo relacionado con Leonard Snart. Lo quiero destruido. Todo —se paró frente al traje escarlata y ahí se quedó. Caitlin frunció el ceño, Barry no podía acceder a tanto. Eso no—. En el departamento de policía de Central City, en línea, en todos lados —Caitlin apretó los puños con fuerza, vaya descarado.

—El atrevimiento de este tipo —habló Joe por todos, Caitlin sólo miraba a una persona. Barry. Tenía dudas. ¡Lo estaba pensando! No podía aceptar tal petición ¿o sí? Siendo su única opción ella sabía que el aceptaría y que eso traería consecuencias. Barry lo meditaba con calma, no podían arriesgarse a que esos cinco se escaparan si no aceptaba la propuesta de Snart—. ¿En verdad piensas que haríamos eso por ti? —Joe aún no lo percibía, pero Allen ya había tomado una decisión.

—Yo lo haré —Joe se giró en seguida, eso no podía estar pasando. Barry Allen, Flash, dispuesto a ayudar a un criminal. Para Joe era un golpe bajo—. Si es la única manera, lo haré —Joe no lo soportó más.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora mismo —dijo avanzando para que Barry lo siguiera. Allen asintió mirando a Leonard. Diciéndole que lo iba a hacer con la mirada y siguió a Joe, dejando Cisco y a Caitlin en compañía del carismático Captain Cold.

Snart lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a un cuarto con el policía, después desvió su atención a Caitlin, quien rápidamente se acomodó detrás de una computadora fingiendo hacer algo para no tener que soportar su incómoda presencia. Snart sonrió de medio lado ante el comportamiento de la chica.

—No te hagas ilusiones —habló Cisco—. Joe lo hará entrar en razón —pero todos en esa habitación sabían que no era cierto. A menos de que llegase alguien con otra pistola fría o con algún suero que les hiciera perder sus poderes —aunque fuera momentáneo—, Barry no cambiaría de idea.

—Dudo mucho que eso pase —habló Snart arrogante, siguió paseándose por el lugar hasta quedar de frente a la castaña, quien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos claros del villano, que tiempo atrás la había secuestrado y casi matado, quien la miraba con cierto interés, provocándole un escalofrío—. ¿Usted qué piensa doctora Snow? —Caitlin se mordió el labio y notó que la mirada de Snart era un tanto divertida. ¿Qué contestarle? ¿Que había ganado?

—Encontraremos otra forma —escupió las palabras. Ese hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque Cisco no se daba cuenta, Leonard sí. Y disfrutaba molestándola. Levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de la doctora. Aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar Caitlin no quería darle el gusto a Snart de saberse victorioso.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba Cisco? a unos pasos, sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba con su amiga, recargado en una pared esperando la salida de Barry. Snart siguió hablando, pendiente de la reacción de la joven—. Soy su única opción —y Caitlin lo odiaba porque era verdad—. ¿O acaso tienes una mejor idea? —la retó con la mirada. Caitlin frunció el ceño. ¡No! no tenían nada.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá, siempre ganamos al final —le dijo sin perder la calma, pero olvidando que se ser cierto eso, él no estaría en esos momentos parado enfrente de ella. Siendo su única alternativa. Sonrió levemente de manera arrogante.

—¿Ah sí? —se burló—. ¿Entonces por qué sigo libre? —ensanchó su sonrisa y Caitlin volvió su vista al monitor. Ignorándolo. O al menos fingiendo que lo hacía. ¿Por qué ese interés de hablarle precisamente a ella? No lo quería saber—. Sabemos que a Allen le encanta hacerla de héroe, así que por el bien común no se resistan y cooperen con su querido Flash.

Lo único que vieron fue a Barry tomar el traje y desaparecer en milésimas de segundos, Snart la miró victorioso y abandonó el lugar, dejándola con el coraje de haber ganado en todos los sentidos. Joe salió molesto y Cisco fue con Caitlin para monitorear el acelerador de partículas.

* * *

—Por favor díganme que esto es una broma —exclamó Caitlin con los brazos cruzados y mirando con desdén a la extravagante hermana de Leonard. Igual de arrogante que el hermano y con el mismo aire de grandeza. ¿En serio tenía que soportarla?

—Oh, tenías razón Lenny —contestó ella con fingida molestia—. Es una estirada —Caitlin no soportó el insulto. Pero le afectó más que fuera Snart el que opinaba así de ella.

—Yo no soy una estirada —contestó en seguida. ¿Por qué le molestaba la opinión de Leonard? No lo sabía, pero sentía coraje hacia ese par. Iba a ser un día muy largo. Dirigió su mirada a Barry en busca de ayuda y éste hizo un gesto de duda, dándole a entender que era un poco estirada. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Incluso _su_ Barry pensaba que lo era. Caitlin hizo una mueca al no obtener el apoyo necesario—. Tú no puedes llamarme estirada —contestó de manera infantil sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Snart. Lisa alzó las cejas un poco asombrada.

Leonard no podía evitar lanzarle repentinas miradas a la castaña. No entendía por qué, pero desde que la había visto se había sentido ligeramente atraído por ella. Tal vez por eso detuvo a su aliado cuando amenazó con quemarla. Hubiera sido un desperdicio.

—Miren chicos —dijo Barry interrumpiendo la discusión de las mujeres y los pensamientos de Snart—. Necesitamos su ayuda si queremos lograr esto —Snart tenía la mirada clavada en Joe y éste en él. El ojiverde tenía un intento de sonrisa manteniendo su postura serena, mientras que el policía tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de que no confiaba en él. ¡Y cómo hacerlo! Era un ladrón y un asesino.

—¿Por qué estás usando tu máscara? —le preguntó Caitlin ya más relajada—. Snart ya sabe quién eres... —y por esa razón era que estaba libre. Cisco hizo una mueca casi invisible, pues sabía que era su culpa.

—Y prometí que no le diría a nadie —Snart clavó sus intensos ojos en Caitlin y ella alzó el rostro en señal de que no le importaba lo que él dijera—, eso incluye a mi hermana —arqueó la comisura de sus labios al ver a la castaña romper el contacto visual.

—Idiota —dijo Lisa al sentirse inferior por un momento.

—Cabeza dura —le contestó Snart desviando su mirada hacia ella. Caitlin negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. No se sorprenda tanto detective —dijo prestándole atención a Joe—. Soy un hombre de palabra —y nadie en la habitación le creyó. Ni siquiera Lisa.

—Sí, será mejor que lo seas —contestó Joe sin bajar la guardia—. O me aseguraré de que tú también vayas en el avión —caminó dándole la espalda al Captain Cold. Después cada quien tomó su propio camino.

—Oye Cisco —habló Lisa con voz seductora y Caitlin apretó sus puños en el borde del escritorio al que se había dirigido. No la soportaba.

—Hola, hermana malvada del Capitán Frío —dijo enojado, Caitlin no sabía bien por qué.

—Oh, no sigues enojado conmigo ¿o sí? —Preguntó fingiendo un puchero infantil, Cisco frunció levemente el ceño ¿por qué tenía que ser endemoniadamente guapa?—. En verdad disfruté besarte —¡Ese era el colmo! Caitlin se giró de inmediato en su silla.

—¿La besaste? —exclamó mirando a Cisco. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido aquello? ¿Y por qué ella no sabía? Cisco y ella eran amigos, los mejores. Se contaban todo, y con todo se refería a todo. Cisco sabía de los sentimientos de Caitlin hacia Barry. Y él no le había dicho nada de Lisa. Vaya confianza.

—Bajo coacción, cálmate —contestó él sin voltear a verla y eso la molestó. Pero al menos no había sido intencional. Respiró hondo, ¿en qué momento habían entrado a un mundo donde Flash hacía una alianza con Captain Cold, Cisco besa a su despampanante hermana y ella se siente atraída por Snart? Se regañó al pensar en lo último. Ni siquiera siendo el único hombre del mundo le prestaría atención. Lo detestaba. Se giró a la computadora antes de seguir pensando tonterías.

—He pensado mucho en ti —continuó Lisa y Caitlin prefirió poner atención a lo que hacía y no a ese par. Porque sabía que seguramente Cisco caería ante las coquetas palabras de la hermana de Snart.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó molesto. No quería demostrar que le importaba, la chica lo miró con ojos de cachorro y por un segundo Cisco creyó que decía la verdad, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Bueno detente —soltó—, porque esto de aquí —movió los dedos entre la poca distancia que había entre ellos—, no va a pasar —siguió en tono más bajo y acercándose a Lisa, haciéndola retroceder levemente. Ella lo miro aún con ojos expectantes, dando un paso al frente le habló con el mismo volumen de voz.

—Una mujer puede soñar —Cisco miró sus labios y ella se fue, dejándolo con el suspiro entre los labios. Caitlin se giró para verlo, escrutándolo con la mirada. ¿En serio pasaba algo más ahí?

—En verdad no estoy disfrutando ser uno de los buenos esta semana —dijo sin ver a Caitlin a lo que ella frunció el ceño pues su amigo se giró al otro lado recalcando sus palabras—. En verdad que no.

Después se apareció Barry para hablar con Cisco respecto al medio de transporte para los meta-humanos al aeropuerto. Caitlin se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido momentos antes, intentando hacer una lista en su cabeza de las cosas descabelladas que estaban pasando. Algo tenían esos hermanos que no dejaban que Cisco y ella actuaran de manera normal y eso la molestaba muchísimo.

* * *

Cisco hablaba de lo grandioso que era el transporte. Inhabilitaba los poderes de los meta-humanos. Caitlin no había prestado mucha atención hasta que Cisco dijo que con eso bastaría para llevarlos al aeropuerto y subirlos al avión sin que se revelasen. Después habló de una licencia para conducir a lo que Lisa se apunto en seguida, dejando a Cisco con la boca abierta. ¿Qué no podía hacer esa chica?

—¿Tú puedes? —Caitlin estaba que no se la creía.

—No todos podemos ser doctores —contestó Lisa encogiéndose de hombros y Caitlin dobló los ojos molesta, notando la sonrisa burlona de Snart.

En cuestión de minutos lograron dormir a los meta-humanos con un gas, pero el efecto pasaría pronto. Caitlin los escuchó chillar desde sus celdas, pensando en el susto por el que acababan de pasar. Nadie les había dicho lo que les iban a hacer. ¿Para qué? mejor tomarlos desprevenidos. Poco a poco todos cayeron inconscientes.

Caitlin se subió a la camioneta de Joe como copilota ya que Cisco iría con Lisa en el transporte especial, Allen iría corriendo y Sanrt los escoltaría en su motocicleta. No dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento, lo comentó con Joe y éste estuvo de acuerdo, nada bueno iba a salir de eso. Llegaron sin complicaciones porque Barry se había hecho cargo de abrirles paso.

—El aeródromo Ferris —dijo Snart bajando de su moto—. Pensé que este lugar había cerrado —caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Barry.

—Lo hizo —le contestó—. Uno de sus pilotos de prueba desapareció —explicó mientras miraba al cielo, esperando ver el avión de ARGUS que le había mandado Lyla, la esposa de John Diggle.

—¿Así que cuál es el plan? —dijo Joe al llegar con ellos seguido por Caitlin—. Quiero terminar esto rápido —Snart lo miró un segundo para después verla a ella. Se veía asustada, nerviosa y eso le encantó. Sonrió a medias mientras la estudiaba con la mirada. ¿Por qué lo hacía perder la concentración? había dejado de escuchar lo que Joe estaba diciendo.

—Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento —contestó Barry aún con la mirada en cielo. Caitlin miró a Snart y sus miradas se quedaron presas por unos segundos.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó alzando la voz, Joe y Barry estaban más adelante pendientes de la llegada del avión. Snart sonrió cínicamente y asintió. Sin decirle qué. Ella miró al cielo, pero aún sentía la mirada de aquel sujeto sobre ella. De repente Snart se volvió hacia Allen.

—Tus amigos de ARGUS no son muy puntuales —le reclamó cruzándose de brazos—. Tal vez por eso no han sido capaces de atraparme —se jactó.

—Mira allí está —le dijo Caitlin a Barry y Snart borró su sonrisa al ver que Allen la miraba desde segundos antes. ¿Acaso pasaba algo entre esos dos? "Eso qué importa" se dijo Snart convenciéndose de que a él le daba igual la vida amorosa de la castaña. En efecto, el avión se podía ver pero muy lejos. Tal vez ni siquiera era ese.

Un estruendo los sacó a todos de concentración y vieron volar la puerta del camión donde venían los meta-humanos. Caitlin instintivamente se colocó detrás de Snart y éste sonrió ante su comportamiento de niña asustada. Flash les hiso frente, mientras ella era jalada por Joe y Cisco para que se escondieran tras la camioneta del policía.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Caitlin al moreno y éste le explicó que el camión blindado se había averiado, dejando a los meta-humanos usar sus poderes. Joe los cubría disparando mientras Barry usaba sus brazos para inhabilitar a Kyle Nimbus, que ya se había transformado en una nube de humo verde con la intención de escapar.

El hombre que lanzaba plasma rojo por los ojos, Jake Simmons, atacaba a Joe y pronto se acercó a la camioneta, los tres salieron corriendo, pero éste alcanzó a apuntarle a Caitlin. "Mierda" pensó Snart disparando la pistola fría. Matando a uno de los enemigos de Barry. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ese era su plan, él había averiado el trabajo de Cisco para dejarlos ir. ¿Entonces por qué ver a Caitlin en peligro lo hacía actuar diferente? Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para esconderse detrás de un vehículo, mientras Cisco y Joe se escondían en otro lado. Quedaban tres sueltos y su hermana y Barry se las estaban apañando con ellos. Pues al ver el repentino cambio de planes Lisa se limitó a seguir los actos de su hermano. Echando a perder todo el plan.

—No puedo dejarla sola doctora Snow —se burló—. Un rato sin mí la vuelve vulnerable.

—¿Qué esperas para controlar a los que faltan? —Le preguntó ella desesperada—. Ese era el plan...

—Ese era el plan de Barry —contestó él.

—Tú saboteaste el camión —acertó Caitlin con mirada desorientada y él asintió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro—. Diste tu palabra —le reclamó ahora asustada.

—Es cierto, lo hice —le habló al oído y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto ese hombre?—. Pero aquí está el asunto —siguió, acercándose más—, soy un criminal, y un mentiroso y lastimo personas —Caitlin retrocedió un poco pero él cortó la distancia para hablarle cerca, muy cerca—, y les robo —Caitlin sintió que literalmente le estaba robando el oxígeno, pues podía sentir el cálido aliento de Snart sobre sus labios y de pronto estaba acorralada entre el carro y los brazos de aquel traidor—. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿No ser quien soy? —ella tragó en seco—. Vi una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas a mi favor y la tomé —Caitlin empezaba a marearse, de no ser porque con sus manos trataba de detener el acercamiento de Snart apoyándolas en el pecho de éste, en esos momentos estarían unidos como sanguijuelas—. Ahora ellos me deberán un favor —dijo por último observando el rostro enrojecido de la chica y el nerviosismo de su mirada.

—¿Entonces por qué me salvaste? —preguntó confundida. Bien pudo dejarla morir y así dejarlos escapar en ese momento. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la fuerza de sus manos con las que lo mantenía a raya. Pero en cuanto se aflojó su barrera él logró pegarse por completo a su cuerpo.

—Supongo que ahora tú también me debes un favor —rozó sus labios con los de la chica, y se sorprendió al ver que no oponía resistencia y logró que ambos se fundieran en un pasional beso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo y por qué? Él era un villano, no el héroe que salvaba a la doncella en peligro. No comprendía su propia reacción, pero no se arrepentía. Era tan excitante...

—Quítate —reaccionó Caitlin empujándolo hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo te atreves? Después de traicionarnos...

—Aún no han escapado, Allen hizo algo por mí, pero como ya te dije no soy un hombre de palabra —bajó su mirada hasta el escote de la chica—. Pero tu palabra sí vale... así que —acarició su mejilla, insinuando otra cosa. Caitlin lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño. ¿Estaba diciendo que a cambio de sexo iba a detener a los meta-humanos? Al menos si aceptaba tendría que actuar él primero.

—Atrápalos —dijo con coraje. No quería acostarse con Snart, pero si no aceptaba, en ese momento los meta-humanos escaparían y la ciudad sería un caos. Además de que Barry no dejaría de lamentarse por ello.

Leonard la dejó en seguida y salió con el arma y sus gafas puestas, Joe y Cisco estaban siendo atacados por Mardon, y el clima comenzaba a empeorar, Snart disparó cerca de éste, haciéndose notar. Su hermana no entendía lo que pasaba pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento. Los tenían acorralados, a los cuatro que quedaban con vida. Barry se había encargado de que Shawna perdiera el conocimiento. Si se teletrasportaba no darían con ella de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal si lo declaramos un empate? Sólo por esta noche —les dijo Snart. Mardon y Roy, este último capaz de controlar el carácter de los demás con una simple mirada, se vieron y detuvieron sus ataques, pero Roy enfocó a Snart con intención de manipularlo.

—Yo que tú me apagaría —escuchó una voz femenina—, si no quieres que te derrita la cara —los dos levantaron las manos en rendición. De cinco sólo quedaban cuatro, dos estaban siendo sometidos por Snart y Lisa, mientras que Barry mantenía a inconsciente y con los ojos tapados Shawna y la pistola de Joe detenía cualquier movimiento de Kyle.

—Se mueven un solo centímetro y están muertos —habló Snart—. Mi nombre es Leonard Snart.

—Ya sé quién eres —dijo Mardon y Leonard arqueó los labios.

—Siempre encantado de conocer a un fan —vio al hombre fruncir el ceño—. Sólo recuerden que si no los hubiéramos sacados de los laboratorios STAR hubieran muerto... Tómenlo como un favor —su voz sonaba burlona, y ambos hombres, el de ojos rojos y el que controlaba el clima fruncieron el ceño.

—Mataste a ese tipo —siguió Mardon. Snart se encogió de hombros.

—Me debía dinero —mintió, estuvo a punto de matar a Caitlin y había reaccionado de manera apresurada y sin saber por qué.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres un "gracias"? —preguntó Mardon escéptico y cambió miradas con Roy quien se encogió de hombros. Seguía siendo blanco del arma de Lisa.

—¿A quién no le agrada un "gracias"? —aunque sabía que no lo iba a escuchar, prácticamente los sacaba de una prisión para mandarlos a otra mucho peor, a una isla al norte de China.

Barry había tapado los ojos de Shawna con la corbata de Joe, y el Kyle había conseguido quedar inconsciente por un golpe bien dado por el policía. Mientras Lisa y Snart apuntaban sus armas al otro par hasta que el avión de ARGUS aterrizó.

Los sometieron a todos y se los llevaron en cuestión de segundos. Hablaron algo con Allen que Snart no pudo escuchar, pero que estaba seguro que se trataba de él y del por qué seguía libre y sonrió. ¿Qué pensarían de su héroe si supieran el trato que tenían? Y hablando de tratos, se acercó a Caitlin, quitándose los lentes para intimidar a Cisco con la mirada y que les diera espacio.

—Te veré al rato en el hotel que está a tres calles de los laboratorios STAR —su voz sonó autoritaria y Caitlin lo retó con la mirada, sin asentir. Cosa que lo pudo haber irritado sin embargo sonrió cínicamente—. No me hagas ir por ti. Todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz —la vio cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar el aire.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó con voz ronca y Snart arqueó los labios. Su poca disposición lo divertía bastante—. ¿Y en qué habitación?

—A las doce y pregunta por mí en la recepción —dijo caminando para avisarle a su hermana que tenían que irse. Lisa estaba despidiéndose de Cisco.

—Nos veremos pronto —le guiñó el ojo y Cisco tragó duro, viéndola montar la moto de su hermano, ambos desaparecieron del lugar en cuestión de segundos. Se acercó a Caitlin y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué te dijo Snart? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una mirada curiosa en el rostro. Caitlin aún se notaba nerviosa.

—Quería burlarse, sabe que nunca confié en él —mintió evitando la mirada de su amigo—. Al menos esto ya terminó —ambos caminaron hacia Barry y vieron el cuerpo de Jake Simmons, sin la intervención de Snart ese hombre pudo haber matado a Caitlin...

—Bueno, salvamos a cuatro de cinco al final del día... —les dijo Barry con un intento de sonrisa, nadie estaba contento con la manera y Cisco todavía no entendía por qué se había dado la falla. Pero lo iba a averiguar.

—¿Deberíamos celebrar? —preguntó Joe para recibir miradas escrutadoras de los demás. No podían hacer tal cosa. Wells todavía estaba suelto por ahí y el acelerador de partículas iba a activarse pronto, si no lo detenían podía producirse otra gran explosión en el expediente de Central City. Necesitaban frenar a Wells a como diera lugar.

Y Caitlin tenía una cita a la cual acudir más tarde.

Una vez en los laboratorios, Barry sentía algo de culpa y Joe se encargó de hablar con él. Diciéndole que había hecho lo correcto y que a pesar de que los meta-humanos no fueran buenas personas, seguían siendo seres humanos y el rescatarlos de una muerte segura había sido lo correcto. A pesar de haber usado a Snart para conseguirlo. Todos habían dudado de su colaboración un momento, cuando los villanos salieron de manera inesperada del camión, pero Snart había salvado la vida de Caitlin y Barry sabía que ahora le debía un favor mucho más grande. Pero Joe le pidió que por favor ya no hiciera más paseos por el lado obscuro, ese no era Flash, le recordó que él era muy diferente a Oliver y que las cosas no siempre saldrían bien. Que esa vez corrieron con suerte de que Snart cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Nadie quería irse de los laboratorios, aún les quedaban diez horas antes de que el acelerador de partículas se cargase por completo, pero Cisco creía que era mejor monitorearlo constantemente. Caitlin le dijo que necesitaba ir a su casa por unas cosas, y que estaría ahí lo antes posible. Pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así. Tenía un trato que cumplir esa noche. No fue consciente de que al salir, el acelerador de partículas se activaría, estaba cargado por completo.


	2. La Petite Mort

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Flash no me perteneces, la historia sin embargo es mía sin fines lucrativos. Sólo algo para pasar el rato y desquitarme un poco :P

 **Nota:** Perdón por tardar mil años en actualizar :v culpo a mi fic de Inuyasha y al nuevo de Fairy Tail XD les advierto que leerán algo de lemon por aquí.

Agradecimientos: A Fabrcicio por ser el primer review cuando subí el fic ;) muchas gracias, a Danper, Kagoyame y a Dana porque son un amor! y DamonftCaroline por darse la oportunidad de leer este fic con pairing confuso XD haha

Bueno acepto que el lemon es lo más suave que he escrito porque este cap lo va a leer Male (que mala no me dejaste reviews TT^TT) y no sé, no quería censurarlo pero tampoco quería ponerlo tan explícito y busqué el balance XD espero que te guste ;)

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **La petite mort**

.

Nadie quería irse de los laboratorios, aún les quedaban diez horas antes de que el acelerador de partículas se cargase por completo, pero Cisco creía que era mejor monitorearlo constantemente. Caitlin le dijo que necesitaba ir a su casa por unas cosas, y que estaría ahí lo antes posible. Pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así. Tenía un trato que cumplir esa noche. No fue consciente de que al salir, el acelerador de partículas se activaría, estaba cargado por completo.

Manejó hasta el hotel con toda la calma del mundo, lo último que quería era ir. Tenían a un maniático libre, una máquina capaz de destruir la ciudad por completo y encima de todo, aguantar pasar esa noche en compañía del asesino que la había secuestrado. Suspiró, ella y su maldita mala suerte.

Llegó a la recepción, no le había dado tiempo de ir a cambiarse a su casa, tampoco le vio el caso. Iba a ser sólo esa noche. "Una noche con el enemigo". Pensó mientras llegaba con la señorita que le diría en qué cuarto debía encontrarse con Snart. "Vaya recupera su nombre y no duda en usarlo" se dijo al recordar que tenía que preguntar por él.

—Buenas noches —saludó a la mujer—. Vengo a buscar al señor Snart. Leonard Snart —sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nada, sólo iba a tener una noche de pasión con el más astuto de los villanos de Central City. Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Quién lo busca? —preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

—Caitlin —dijo a secas, no quería que supieran que era la famosa doctora Caitlin Snow de los laboratorios STAR.

—El señor Snart está esperándola en la habitación 286 señorita Snow —dijo entregándole una tarjeta de proximidad para que pudiera entrar al cuarto y ella suspiró. Solo deseaba que no saliera nada de eso a la luz.

Se aproximó al elevador y el encargado de éste la llevo al piso de la habitación, indicándole que estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo. Caminó con pasos firmes hasta llegar a la puerta. Miró su celular "11:58" le quedaban dos minutos para respirar hondo y repetirse que había hecho lo mejor. Sin la ayuda de Leonard y Lisa los meta-humanos se hubieran escapado y Barry se habría llevado la peor de las decepciones. Y ni ella ni Cisco iban a poder animarle.

Se quedó de frente a la puerta meditando si aún estaba a tiempo para retirarse. "No me hagas ir por ti. Todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz" sus piernas temblaron sólo de recordarlo, pegó la tarjeta al sensor hasta que le dio acceso. No quería descubrir lo que Snart podía hacer si se enojaba. Tragó duro cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Adelante doctora Snow —dijo Snart dejándola pasar. Traía puesta su típica chamarra de invierno y unos jeans negros deslavados. Caitlin inspeccionó la habitación y dudó antes de entrar—. ¿Busca a alguien? —preguntó al notar que veía en todas direcciones.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que no fuera una trampa —y aunque lo fuera ya estaba ahí, muerta de miedo al pensar que podía ser raptada nuevamente y sería por su culpa. Lo único que la tenía ahí era el miedo de que Snart causara algún problema o que peor aún, que se le ocurriera abrir la boca con Barry.

—Le aseguro que no. Esta vez sólo estamos usted y yo —cerró la puerta y la vio temblar al momento. Se acercó a ella y ésta lo rechazó poniendo sus manos sobre su firme pecho.

—¿Así? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Él no entendió su pregunta. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un camino de pétalos hasta la cama?

—¿Así cómo? —le contestó molesto, no tenía mucha paciencia en esos momentos. La vio humedecerse los labios y sintió que la sangre le bajaba de golpe a la entrepierna. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo prendía con un simple gesto?

—No pensaste que iba a hacerlo sobria, ¿o sí? —Snart dejó salir todo el aire que tenía y dobló los ojos para acercarse a la cantina del cuarto, Caitlin no podía creer el cinismo de ese hombre. Ese hotel era de cinco estrellas y además el cuarto era más grande que su departamento. Lo siguió esperando a que le sirviera algo de tomar.

—Muy bien señorita Snow —dijo dándole una copa, ella la tomó dudosa—. No tiene veneno si eso es lo que está pensando —dijo sirviéndose otra para él y dando el primer trago.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó antes de dar un sorbo y sentir el liquido calentándole la garganta. Tenía varias preguntas que hacerle.

—¿El qué? —contestó tomándose la copa de un solo trago y ella lo imitó—. ¿Traicionar a tus amigos? Ya te lo dije, esos meta-humanos me eran más útiles aquí que en una isla al norte de China...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Salvarme...

—También te lo dije: tú ahora me debes un favor —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sirviéndose más de esa extraña bebida en la copa, ella le extendió la suya para que también se la llenase.

—¿Qué favor puedes necesitar tú de mí? —se le hacía difícil imaginarlo. Además de una noche de sexo, no había nada que él pudiera necesitar de una mujer normal como ella.

—Algún día necesitaré algo —la estudiaba con la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a causa del alcohol, a pesar de ser muy suave. Si no se apuraban terminaría por hacerla suya sobre la barra de la cantina.

—Bueno —se empinó la copa como si fuera agua y él sonrió, llenándosela de nuevo—. Ese día estaré muy sorprendida de ayudarte —volvió a empinarse la bebida y se quitó su abrigo, dejando ver el vestido café que llevaba—. Pero nunca haré algo en contra de Barry o Cisco, que te quede claro —dijo antes de dar otro sorbo. No sentía los típicos malestares de estar tomando con rapidez, solamente un poco de calor. Por eso le extendió de nuevo la copa y Snart la llenó para ella—. Brinda conmigo —le pidió—. Salimos vivos de aquel encuentro —Snart llenó su propia copa y la chocó con la de la joven para empinársela de la misma manera que ella hacía. Observando atento todos sus movimientos.

—Creo que tiene mucha sed doctora —dijo cargándole otra dosis en la copa. La vio asentir, estuvo a punto de ofrecerle la botella. Si creía que con esa bebida se iba a emborrachar para no recordar nada, estaba muy, muy equivoca. Snart sonrió y vació la bebida en la copa de nuevo, ella se la empinó y se la extendió para repetir el procedimiento hasta que la botella se quedó vacía.

—¿No tienes más? —el negó y se acercó a ella, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes, pero ella seguía entre sobria y un poco tomada. Paseó sus grandes manos por las caderas femeninas de manera posesiva, recibiendo un gemido en respuesta y sonrío cínicamente. La pegó a su cuerpo sin sentir mucha resistencia por parte de ella.

—Creo que ya es hora doctora Snow —le habló al oído y la sujetó con fuerza porque sintió que se caería. En ese momento se dio cuenta cuan frágil era.

—¿Qué me diste? —preguntó jadeante, sintiendo un leve mareo. "Droga" se contestó a sí misma en sus pensamientos. Pero estaba equivocada. Él pegó su endurecido miembro al estómago de la castaña, haciéndola temblar nuevamente.

—Era un regalo que me dieron hace tiempo —le habló roncamente al oído antes de morder el lóbulo con suavidad—. Pensé en usarlo hoy, especialmente para usted —sonrió y bajó una mano por la delicada espalda de la chica. La bebida tenía suficiente alcohol a para desinhibirla, pero no tanto como para embriagarla.

—Eso es trampa —reclamó en voz baja, Snart besó su cuello y ella se revolvió entre sus brazos, necesitaba sentarse o se iba a desvanecer—. Ah... —sintió las manos del ojiverde subir hasta sus senos y presionarlos con fuerza. Dobló sus rodillas y Leonard la guió hasta la recamara principal. La acorraló contra la pared y la levantó, a lo que ella, instintivamente respondió rodeando sus caderas con las piernas, dándole mayor acceso a su intimidad. Sintió una embestida por parte de Snart y gimió al momento. Sus sexos se friccionaron, pensó que iba desfallecer, y eso que ambos aún seguían con ropa.

—¿Le gusta esto doctora? —preguntó con voz ronca en su cuello, ella asintió levemente. Se aferraba a los hombros de Snart como si su vida dependiera de ello y sentía su temperatura corporal aumentar con rapidez.

—¿No tienes calor? —Preguntó entre gemidos—. Aun tienes puesta la chamarra que usas con tu pose de malote —se burló entre gemidos sabiéndose tomada y Snart sonrió, claro que tenía calor. Avanzó con ella colgando de su cuerpo y la depositó en la cama para deshacerse de su estorbosa chamarra y así mismo de su playera negra, Caitlin lo miraba expectante, él no se hizo esperar para posicionarse sobre ella. Con una de sus manos bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido para deshacerse de éste, exponiendo el cuerpo de la joven.

—Vaya doctora Snow —dijo sorprendido—, que bien guardado tenía todo esto —dijo paseando sus manos sobre sus caderas para subir de nuevo a la espalda de la chica, logrando que se arqueara hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa Captain Cold? ¿No pensaba que una estirada podría tener sus cosas bien puestas? —lo provocó con un tono sensual embarrado en las palabras y lo vio sonreír de medio lado. ¡Dios! No reconocía ni su propia voz.

—No me diga que eso le ha molestado, porque yo no dije que fuera una estirada —en efecto había sido Lisa la que le había puesto el apodo. A él le parecía que era una doctora sexy pero aburrida. Hasta ese momento. Le gustaba embriagarse con su aroma y sólo pensaba en perderse en su cuerpo.

—No, claro que no —mintió al tiempo que Snart buscaba el seguro de su sostén para quitárselo—. Se desabrocha de enfrente —masculló en el oído de Leonard con voz seductora. No era ella en ese momento, era una mujer completamente desconocida. Estaba tan dispuesta. Culpó al alcohol.

Snart no perdió el tiempo para quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba, mientras ella se deshacía de la de él. Caitlin retrocedió un poco al verlo. ¡Ese hombre iba a partirla en dos si la penetraba con tremendas dimensiones! Snart sonrió de medio lado al ver su adorable expresión de temor, se acercó lentamente y le levantó el mentón con suavidad. Los ojos de Caitlin brillaban de una manera muy singular. Miró sus labios y ella mordió el inferior en ese momento, robándole cualquier pizca de cordura.

Snart la besó despacio, como si temiera hacerle daño. Sorprendiendo a ambos con la suavidad del roce. Si Caitlin había considerado oponer algo de resistencia, en ese momento perdió todas las fuerzas que tenía, se dejó llevar por el beso, las caricias, las ansias de sentirlo más cerca.

El beso evolucionó hasta ser más pasional, ambos estaban reclamando al otro como suyo con la boca. Caitlin no dudó y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leonard, aumentando el contacto de sus cuerpos, él comenzó a moverse, rozando su miembro entre las piernas de ella, ambos bailaban al sentirse, casi con prisa. Piel con piel.

Caitlin separó las piernas para abrazar con ellas el cuerpo de Snart, dándole total entrada a su necesitada intimidad. Él pasó su mano por la espalda baja de la castaña para levantarla un poco y penetrarla con una profunda estocada. La escuchó gemir y la sintió abrazarse a su cuerpo, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, eliminando cualquier espacio que los pudiera separar. Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo que él estaba marcando, y poco a poco sus embestidas cobraban mayor fuerza y profundidad.

Caitlin se descubrió a sí misma disfrutado el momento. No quería soltarse de la firme espalda de Leonard, y a pesar de que lo estaba rasguñando con fuerza, a él no parecía molestarle. Podía escucharlo gemir roncamente y eso la derretía por dentro, porque sabía que Snart también estaba derritiéndose por ella, aunque fuese sólo por esa noche... Nunca se imaginó que el enemigo fuera a ser un maestro en el arte de la intimidad. Y se regañó por las conclusiones que sacaba en un momento como ese.

Sus labios buscaron los de él con necesidad y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Snart la tenía vulnerable en ese momento, dispuesta a abrirse para él. Y no dejó ir ni una sola oportunidad. Caitlin sintió la lengua de Snart corromper su boca y un torrente de emociones la invadieron. Debería sentirse mal, sucia, usada tal vez... Pero lo único que sentía era placer, el calor de sus cuerpos, cada centímetro de la firme anatomía masculina poseyéndola de una manera que nunca creyó que experimentaría.

Los labios de Leonard abandonaron los suyos para recorrer con besos el camino hasta su cuello, provocado que la joven hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás, dando total libertad. Snart se perdió con su aroma y con la suavidad de su piel. No lo dudó y la marcó despacio, sintiendo como ella se arqueaba hacia él y como sus uñas se clavaban con más fuerza en su espalda. Una. Dos. Tres. Perdió la cuenta, las marcas hacían un camino hasta sus suaves y firmes senos.

—Leonard... —habló jadeante, y el amó como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y deseaba escucharla otra vez.

—Doctora Snow —dijo roncamente y con agitación, envolviéndola con su seductora voz. A ella no parecía molestarle que la llamara de esa manera. Snart arremetía con fuerza y profundidad contra ella, sintiéndose absorbido por las paredes de su entrada. La presión que ejercían ambos en el cuerpo del otro los conectaba de una manera que ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado.

Caitlin apretaba los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir el cuerpo de Snart sobre ella sin embargo no sentía su peso, él la estaba tratando con cuidado, con amabilidad... Eso era algo que no se esperaba por su parte, su consideración con ella. Pareciera estaban compartiendo un momento más íntimo, como si él le estuviera dando algo más...

Snart se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo con cada estocada, podía sentir el cuerpo femenino fundirse con el propio, ambos perlados por el sudor y la excitación del momento, eran uno, su conexión era tan fuerte que ambos se estaban acercando al clímax, podían sentir la necesidad del otro y esto los obligaba a moverse con mayor velocidad, a aferrarse al otro con más fuerza, a poner alerta todos sus sentidos y entonces ocurrió. Al mismo tiempo ambos experimentaron la liberación. Se miraron a los ojos en ese momento que les pareció eterno.

Después Caitlin cerró los ojos despacio y el besó su frente, consciente de que ella ya no estaba despierta.

Se movió con cuidado para salir de ella, sintiendo los sedosos fluidos femeninos envolver su miembro, odió el frío que sintió al momento de abandonar su cómoda intimidad... Tapó el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante y se acomodó a su lado. Ella todavía no abría los ojos y pudo apreciarla, su respiración se estaba regulando y sus labios se mostraban entreabiertos. Quiso besarla, pero prefería esperar a que despertase.

.

* * *

.

Caitlin despertó pero no quería abrir los ojos, sentía el brazo de Snart rodear su cintura, sabía que estaba recargada en su pecho porque sentía como se movía despacio al compás de su respiración y quiso alargar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Nunca había perdido el conocimiento al momento al culminar un acto sexual y eso la preocupaba. Porque Snart era un hombre malvado, un ladrón y un asesino. Además de un excelente amante, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda. Pero podía volverse adicta a él y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos, esperando que él se encontrara dormido, pero lo primero que vio fueron esas lagunas azules mirándola con cierta intensidad, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. No entendía por qué, pero le encantó la sensación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz apenas audible, no se había dormido mucho tiempo ¿o sí? Lo vio negar con la cabeza, casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero no la besó y ella sintió algo parecido a una pequeña decepción.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez —su aliento chocó en su cuello al tiempo que se le erizaba la piel y sintió temor. Todavía no se recuperaba de lo que acababa de pasar y él ya quería repetirlo... Caitlin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue entonces que los labios de Snart se apoderaron de los suyos, sin dejarla negarse o si quiera protestar. Esa noche iba a ser larga. Muy larga.

* * *

Caitlin abrió los ojos con pesadez horas más tarde, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de hotel le molestaba. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se sentía cansada y le dolía casi todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado en un maratón el día anterior. Lo que más recordaba era lo molesta que estaba con Barry por haber buscado a Snart. Ellos pudieron haberse encargado. Tal vez Cisco hubiera sido capaz de crear otra pistola de hielo sin necesidad de meterse con Captain Cold. Pero nadie la escuchaba, y menos Barry. No tenía cabeza para eso si las palabras no salían de la boca de Iris. Suspiró, eso era mentira. ¿A quién quería engañar? No tenían ni tiempo ni medios para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Además, Barry siempre había estado ahí para escucharla incluso borracha. Había sido él el que se había quedado con ella después de la muerte de Ronnie y el doctor Martin Stain hacia diez meses, después de la gran explosión donde intentaron separarlos en vano. Maldición ella juraba que sí lo iban a lograr. Seguía sin poder creerlo, la vida le había devuelto a Ronnie con moño y envoltura para arrebatárselo de un solo golpe. Sólo recordar le dolía.

Para colmo Wells estaba suelto por ahí y no sólo eso. Había vuelto a activar el acelerador de partículas. ¿Con qué fin? Ella pensaba que tenía que ver con su "verdadera época", pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Y ahora estaba enrollada en las sábanas de un hotel semi cruda con la incertidumbre de no saber qué iba a hacer Snart con ella, aunque seguramente nada bueno. Al menos no después de la noche anterior.

"No fue tan malo" pensó, regañándose al instante. ¿Que no había sido malo? ¡Se había acostado con Snart! Pero al menos tenían una preocupación menos. Gracias a él, cuatro de los meta-humanos habían sido trasladados a Lian Yu, la isla donde Oliver Queen había estado cinco años. Y además estarían en una presión de ARGUS. Por lo que no tenían que preocuparse de que causaran algún daño. Y ahí estaba ella, en la recámara de un hotel de lujo, desnuda y con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Le dolía pero reconocía que no era por el alcohol ¡y eso que se había tomado la botella casi sola! una botella que sólo Leonard sabía qué era con exactitud. Pero no era muy fuerte porque lo recordaba todo. Sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en que le hablaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo sólo de recordarlo. Si la cabeza le dolía por algo era culpa de Snart, no le había dado tregua en casi toda la noche.

No quiso ni siquiera saber qué hora era, su celular se había quedado en el bolsillo de su abrigo y posiblemente estaría saturado de mensajes y llamadas de Cisco, ella pensaba abandonar ese lugar en la madrugada pero le había resultado prácticamente imposible.

Se levantó y buscó su ropa, su sostén estaba junto a la mesita de noche junto a la cama, y su vestido a los pies de ésta. hecho bolas, lo enderezó y comenzó a vestirse. Removió las sábanas y las almohadas. Se agachó para revisar debajo de la cama y nada. Sus pantis no estaban en ningún lado.

Entró al baño y se vio al espejo, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y sus ojeras no le ayudaban mucho. Se mojó la cara y rápidamente se encargó de arreglar su deplorable aspecto. Cuando terminó salió del baño y miró la cama hecha una enredadera de sábanas. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de ésta, escuchó ruidos afuera y Snart entró con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato —dijo sin voltear a verlo, levantándose de la cama, aún no encontraba sus pantis pero ya no quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí—. Ya no tienes por qué buscarme después... ¿Entiendes? —trató de sonar autoritaria, pero no lo consiguió.

—Venga doctora, ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa —Caitlin dirigió su mirada hacia él y Snart sintió una punzada en el pecho, era una mirada de tristeza disfrazada con rencor. La culpa se apoderó de él y rompió el contacto visual.

—Tienes razón, no fue nada importante —dijo las amargas palabras con un nudo en la garganta pero se mantuvo firme. No iba a permitir que la viera derrumbarse por su culpa. Salió de la recámara, pasándolo de largo.

Snart apretó el puño, arrugando ente éste la tela de encaje negro que había cogido al despertarse. "Un recuerdo" pensó.

* * *

Caitlin llegó a la barra de la cantina y se agachó a recoger su abrigo del suelo. Una vez que saliera de ahí, todo habría terminado para siempre. Snart no salió de la recámara principal, tampoco dijo nada y ella siguió su camino para irse. Llegó a la puerta y salió sin voltear atrás. Caminó al elevador y bajó hasta la recepción, la mujer que estaba en el lobby no era la misma de la noche anterior por lo que su salida no fue tan vergonzosa.

Llegó a su carro y revisó su móvil. En efecto estaba saturado de llamadas por parte de Barry y de Cisco. Marcó el número de Barry para saber qué había ocurrido.

—¿Bueno? —contestó ella y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron gritos, despegó el celular de su cabeza al instante.

—¡Caitlin por dios! —estaba enfadado—. ¡Dónde te has metido!

—Fui a mi departamento y me quedé dormida —mintió.

—Venga, te necesitamos en los laboratorios, tenemos a Wells —dijo Barry colgando, algo terrible estaba pasando para no explicarle nada. Manejó a su departamento, no podía presentarse en ese estado en los laboratorios. Estaba consciente de que debía lucir horrible. Recibió otra llamada, era Cisco, explicándole que Barry había hecho un trato con el falso doctor Wells.

Entró a su departamento y puso la cafetera, llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, sacó sus cosas para tomar un baño, moría de sueño pero tenía que ir a los laboratorios. Barry había tomado la decisión de volver al pasado para salvar a su madre a pesar del riesgo que eso conllevaba y ella estaba hecha una maraña. Tenía que darse prisa.

El agua tibia caía sobre ella. "Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa" esas palabras habían logrado herirla de verdad. ¿Que no lo había sido? Nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera. Sus caricias habían sido posesivas, como si tratara de tatuarse en su cuerpo, nunca había sentido que le pertenecía a alguien con solo el contacto de sus manos. Ni siquiera a Ronnie. Snart había sido pasional y erótico. Era algo que iba más allá de una conexión física. Había sido más que un acostón, ella lo sentía, y sabía que Snart también estaba consciente de ello.

Salió de la regadera envuelta en una toalla, tenía frío y su cabeza aún le dolía. Se quitó la toalla para secarse el cabello y se vio frente al espejo del baño. Estudiando su condición. Las marcas del cuello —que eran las más visibles—, las podía cubrir fácilmente con la mascada amarilla que había usado el día de la cruda después del karaoke. Las demás no eran un problema.

Llevó su mano a sus caderas, delineando con la yema de sus dedos las marcas de Snart, reviviendo la intensidad del momento. Se soltó en seguida regañándose a sí misma por recordarlo cuando lo que más necesitaba era olvidarlo. Optó por vestirse para poder llegar a tiempo a los laboratorios.

Tomó un vestido sin escote ceñido blanco y un saco marrón. Sin olvidarse de la mascada y el café para irse. Salió corriendo del departamento y manejó hasta los laboratorios. Cisco le había dicho que una de las flechas de Oliver había sido lo que los ayudó a atrapar a Eobard Thawne, pero no podían decirle a Felicity que él había estado ahí. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones después.

Caitlin llegó a los laboratorios, dio un sorbo a su café y subió por el ascensor para encontrarse con su equipo en la sala de control, Cisco y Barry discutían hasta que notaron su presencia. Al parecer Flash tenía algo que decir.

—Luces demacrada —fue lo primero que escuchó de Barry y sólo atinó a doblar los ojos y tratar de esconder su sonrisa.

—Gracias... ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó asomándose a la pantalla para ver al falso doctor Wells en una de las celdas del acelerador de partículas.

—Barry va a viajar en el tiempo y salvar a su madre —comenzó Cisco—, a cambio de él —señaló la pantalla y Caitlin apretó los labios y dejó salir el aire por la nariz. No podían ser egoístas y pedirle que no lo hiciera, estaban hablando de su madre y la libertad de su padre.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos? —dijo por fin y Barry le dedico una mirada llena de ternura con los ojos cristalizados, su corazón se encogió y le sonrió levemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Existe una posibilidad para volver en el tiempo —comenzó Barry—, pero eso significaría alterar la línea temporal en la que estamos —Caitlin se cruzó de brazos mientras él hablaba—, en pocas palabras sería cambiar el curso de la historia...

—¿Estás diciendo que vivimos en universos paralelos? —preguntó Cisco.

—Ya lo hice una vez... —le recordó Barry, y en ese universo Iris le confesaba sus sentimientos y Cisco moría.

—Pero sólo cambiaste un día esa vez —habló Joe—. ¿Cómo será cambiar quince años? —preguntó preocupado.

—Años de experiencias compuestas —continuó Cisco—, una mala decisión impacta todo lo que conlleva —suspiró—, es como golpear la primer pieza de domino, llevándote con ella todas las demás... Es como una reacción en cadena.

—Nada será como es hoy —concluyó Joe.

Habían estado estudiando las teorías creadas por el doctor Stain, y lo que habían encontrado era prácticamente eso. El hecho de alterar un solo evento significaba cambiar el futuro de todos los demás. Salvar a sus padres lo llevaría no vivir con Joe e Iris, no vivir con ellos lo pudo llevar a elegir otra carrera, a no conocer a las personas que conoció, y eso también alteraría la vida de esas personas, pues las que se conocieron gracias a él nunca se conocerían. Y esas cosas eran sólo el principio de todo lo que podía pasar en adelante. Y no notarían la diferencia, porque nadie lo recordaría.

—Si voy al pasado y salvo a mi madre —recargó su cuerpo en la pared, Caitlin podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y eso le partía el corazón—, mi padre no irá a la cárcel. Y no viviré con Iris y Joe...

—Podrías no conocerme a mí o a Caitlin —continuó Cisco.

—En sí, no hay forma de saber lo que será de nuestras vidas —dijo Caitlin mirando a Barry a los ojos. Su pecho se le oprimió sólo de pensar en que no se conocerían, que no compartirían momentos juntos, que nunca volverían a ir a tomar a un karaoke.

—No hay nada que pensar Barry —dijo Joe—, tienes que hacer esto —y el corazón de Caitlin se rompió.

—Tienes que cambiar el pasado —dijo ella tratando de que su voz no se quebrara en ese momento.

Barry se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas que no se atrevió a hacer, Caitlin desvió la mirada antes de que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella. Escucharon a Joe sacando a Cisco para darles espacio y regresó sus ojos a los de él.

—Pídeme que no lo haga —le susurró Barry y Caitlin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Barry es tu familia —le recordó. Él la soltó y salió, siguiendo a Joe al acelerador de partículas.

Caitlin se quedó estática, ¿por qué le había pedido que lo detuviera? Apenas el día anterior lo había visto sufrir por estar cerca de Iris y de Eddie, y ahora le pedía eso, a ella. Se abrazó a sí misma, tal vez una parte de ella deseaba que lo hiciera, que no se conocieran y que ninguno sufriera. Tal vez así Ronnie también lograra salvarse.

—Barry fue a ver a su padre —le dijo Cisco, Caitlin se sentó porque ya no podía ni con su alma.

—Lo hará —dijo ella en apenas un murmullo y Cisco la estudió con la mirada.

—¿Ahora tú qué tienes? —se sentó enfrente de ella, estudiando sus marcadas ojeras y sus ojos que amenazaban con crisparse en cualquier momento—. Has estado rara desde que llegaste —le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—No es nada —dijo apretando los labios—. Sólo que todo esto —dijo alzando la vista—. Sólo quiero que termine...

—¿Con qué resultado? —Cisco se refería a la decisión de Barry y ella lo sabía.

—Con el que tenga que ser... No podemos detenerlo, no podemos decirle: Oye Barry no salves la vida de tu madre.

—Bueno, creo que si yo fuera él estaría en las mismas... —sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco—. ¿Segura que es todo? —Caitlin se sobresaltó y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, es todo —se apresuró, pero era mentira, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Entre Barry y su extraña petición, la idea de poder ver a Ronnie nuevamente y por último poder olvidar realmente lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Snart.

—Tal vez se puede salvar más de una vida inocente —dijo adivinando una de las preocupaciones de la castaña. Caitlin hizo una mueca de medio lado y lo escrutó con la mirada.

—¿Estás citando a Dumbledore? —alzó ambas cejas y Cisco apretó los labios y asintió, escondiendo una leve sonrisa.

—La frase nos va como anillo al dedo... —se excusó y Cait logró sonreír con sinceridad.

—Vamos, creo que debemos monitorear al acelerador —dijo poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por el moreno.

* * *

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí —la voz de Iris sacó a Barry de sus cavilaciones, ya había anochecido y estaba sopesando las palabras que su padre le había dicho. No debía cambiar las cosas, pero Barry no podía hacer eso. Sentía que se lo debía a su madre, y a su padre también.

—Tenía que salir del laboratorio —dijo acercándose a ella—, pensé que este sería un buen sitio para pensar —sonrió, pues ese era el lugar de ella.

—Lo es —se burló—, confía en mí —le devolvió la sonrisa y se recargó en el pequeño muro de concreto para apreciar la hermosa vista nocturna—. He pensado mucho aquí arriba... Cuando no estaba teniendo reuniones clandestinas con el misterioso "rayo" —ambos rieron.

—Sí, no me molesta que nos olvidáramos de ese nombre —bromeó.

—Oye, pensé que traerías pizzas —le sonrió Iris y Barry apretó los labios conteniendo su sonrisa.

—No —aceptó desviando su mirada. La sonrisa en el rostro de Iris se desvaneció, lo miró fijamente y habló:

—¿Lo harás? —le preguntó y Barry frunció muy levemente el ceño, estaba triste, confundido y frustrado. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo y por un lado estaba Joe animándolo y por el otro su padre, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Dejó escapar el aire.

—Es algo tan... Enorme —su voz sonó seria. Ni siquiera podía ver a Iris a los ojos—. Es la decisión más importante de mi vida —y había estado dispuesto a dejarlo en manos de Caitlin y aún no sabía por qué le había pedido aquello—. Y si me equivoco, no podré deshacerlo...

—¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? —Preguntó Iris mirándolo, pero él no le devolvió la mirada—. O sea, podrías ver a tu madre de nuevo, tu padre, tener una gran carrera, incluso casarte —Barry la miró por fin—. Iris West-Allen —Barry se sorprendió—. En verdad nunca pensé de mí misma escribiéndolo con guión... Debe ser cosa del 2024 —sonrió. Barry no sintió la misma emoción que había sentido la primera vez que había visto ese periódico del futuro. Eso lo había hecho sentirse el hombre más feliz del planeta, pero en ese momento no lograba animarlo ni un poco.

—No sabemos si eso es lo que va a pasar —le dijo mirando al suelo.

—¿Crees que no vivir con nosotros sea el motivo por el que las cosas vayan a ser tan diferentes allí? —él negó, era sólo parte de lo que le atormentaba en ese momento.

—Crecer juntos y saber tanto uno del otro hizo que me fuera difícil admitir lo que sentía por ti... —ella desvió la mirada—. Y esperé mucho tiempo y te enamoraste de Eddie —ella lo miró un segundo antes de volver a desviar la mirada—, pero vivir contigo y Joe... He tenido una vida genial, Iris... —ella sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ven aquí Barry —le abrió los brazos y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Soltando algunas lágrimas de sincera tristeza.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —le preguntó Barry a Iris, pensando en lo diferente que ese abrazo debió sentirse. Pero apenas llegaba a reconfortarlo—. Necesito que alguien me lo diga...

—Creo que por una vez en tu vida, Barry Allen —comenzó deshaciendo el abrazo—, deberías dejar de pensar en los demás. Creo que deberías hacer lo que dicta tu corazón, hacer lo que tengas que hacer por ti.

* * *

Caitlin había logrado dormirse unas siete horas en los laboratorios, y se sentía realmente descansada cuando Barry regresó. Se veía destrozado, había estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez al asunto. Y a Caitlin le dolía verlo así, temía no verlo nunca después de ese acontecimiento y detestaba la idea. Habían pasado cosas buenas juntos. Cisco, Barry y ella eran un equipo y eso estaba por evaporarse.

En ese momento Barry estaba con el falso doctor Wells en la celda, hablando de cómo realizarían el viaje en el tiempo, ella y Cisco los veían desde la computadora. Cisco no se veía muy contento con la elección de Barry, pero no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

—Barry se está acostumbrando a tratar con villanos —dijo cruzándose de brazos y Caitlin le dirigió una mirada un poco molesta—. Primero Captain Cold y ahora Reverse Flash... —Caitlin sintió una pequeña punzada al escuchar sobre Sanrt y desvió la mirada.

—Siempre busca hacer lo correcto —dijo Caitlin en defensa de Barry.

—Lo sé, pero... Los últimos acontecimientos no se sienten como "lo correcto" —dijo sentándose junto a ella, ambos miraban atentos la pantalla, le habían llevado comida a Eobard Thawne y éste había estado preguntando por Barry. Jactándose de que iba a aceptar. Y pudo leer en el rostro de Caitlin que Barry lo haría.

—Piensa usar el acelerador —susurró Caitlin escuchando la discusión, Barry le recordó a Eobard la explosión de la última vez.

—Recuerda que la explosión fue planeada por él —dijo Cisco—, esta vez hará que funcione, lo que ese hombre más desea es regresar a su tiempo.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que está diciendo? —le preguntó Caitlin asustada. Para que el acelerados funcionase como él esperaba, Barry debía estar dentro, corriendo a una velocidad que nunca antes había alcanzado para romper la barrera de espacio-tiempo.

—Ese hombre debe estar demente —dijo Cisco levantándose, caminando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo—. Si Barry no lo logra él...

—No lo digas —lo calló la castaña—. Barry lo puede hacer —trató de convencer a Cisco, y de paso convencerse a sí misma.

Después de un rato los cuatro estaban metidos en el laboratorio, buscando en los archivos del doctor Stain algo que pudiera ser útil. Estaban conscientes de que Barry tenía que correr dentro del acelerador de partícula, formando un agujero de gusano que abriría el dichoso portal del tiempo, si Barry lo lograba. La idea de no lograrlo, hacía que Caitlin deseara tomar la oferta de Barry. " _Pídeme que no lo haga_ " le había dicho. Pero ella no había sido capaz. Barry se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por un lado —habló Cisco sin darse cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaron Barry y Caitlin—, tiene algo de sentido —Barry lo miró con expresión seria y cansada—. Pero por el otro... ¿Por qué, por qué si quiera considerarías hacerlo? —Barry cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Sabes por qué...

—Para que esto funcione —interrumpió Cait—, deberás alcanzar Mach dos como mínimo, según los cálculos que hizo Stain. Y nunca has corrido tan rápido...

—¿Y qué pasa si Barry no alcanza esa velocidad? —Preguntó Joe—. O sea pienso en un insecto chocando contra un parabrisas. ¿Me acerco algo? —Caitlin frunció levemente el ceño.

—Te acercas bastante, me temo —miró a Barry suplicándole con la mirada, pero él rompió el contacto visual.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por qué tan rápido tengo que ir... —miró a Cisco—. Vamos a necesitar algo más.

—¿En serio? —Cisco estaba molesto, lo último que quería era ver a Barry lanzándose a un posible suicidio—. Porque no sé ustedes, chicos, pero no estoy interesado en ayudar a que te mates a ti mismo.

—Necesito que construyas una máquina del tiempo... —la expresión de Cisco pasó de la molestia a la curiosidad.

—Continúa...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Yaaaaa por fin! Pensaba ponerle más, pero el siguiente capítulo volverá a salir Snart en una situación comprometedora muajajaja, dejen sus preciados reviews y trataré de actualizar antes ;) adelanto:

Snart la tenía rodeada de la cintura con su brazo y ambos estaban muy cerca del otro. Aunque las manos de Caitlin que se recargan en el pecho de Snart impedían que él se acercase, ambos se veían fijamente, como si estuvieran compartiendo algo. Por un segundo pensó que eso ya era una alucinación, pero la imagen era real. Y muy clara.

—Caitlin —la llamó apenas con aliento, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la castaña se giró a verlo caer al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Por Dios Barry! —fue capaz de soltarse del agarre de Snart para correr a auxiliarlo.


	3. Demasiadas emociones en un día

Disclaimer: Flash y sus personajes son propiedad de DC, yo sólo los uso para entreterme y entretenerlos a ustedes (:

Oh dios, ahora sí me he tardado en publicar D: lo siento muchísimo! Pero aquí está el capítulo :D (perdón si llega a tner algún error, lo acabo de terminar y ya no me dio tiempo de editarlo, porque le prometí a Danper subirlo hoy XD)

Bueno, ya vimos algo de Caitlin, algo de Snart, ahora veremos algo de Barry n.n

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Demasiadas emociones en un día**

.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por qué tan rápido tengo que ir... —miró a Cisco—. Vamos a necesitar algo más.

—¿En serio? —Cisco estaba molesto, lo último que quería era ver a Barry lanzándose a un posible suicidio—. Porque no sé ustedes, chicos, pero no estoy interesado en ayudar a que te mates a ti mismo.

—Necesito que construyas una máquina del tiempo... —la expresión de Cisco pasó de la molestia a la curiosidad.

—Continúa...

Barry se llevó con él a Cisco, dejando a Caitlin y a Joe solos. El mayor no podía pensar con claridad, por un lado quería que Barry tuviese de vuelta a sus padres, pero por el otro, no se sentía bien permitiéndole tomar ese riesgo. Era su vida la que estaba de por medio. Caitlin se cruzó de brazos, como intentando abrazarse a sí misma. Sus ojeras eran notables, no había descansado nada, y aparte la decisión de Barry la tenía muy alterada. No quería perderlo, Barry se había vuelto una pieza indispensable en su vida, se había acostumbrado a él y a su encantadora forma de ser. No soportaría si algo malo le pasara.

—Tú tampoco estás convencida de esto —afirmó Joe.

—No podemos intervenir, él ya ha tomado una decisión —Caitlin se sentó en busca de soporte, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar sólo de pensar en las fallas del plan de Barry.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, creo que debemos apoyarlo —Caitlin podía detectar el dolor en sus palabras, era como un segundo padre para el castaño y ahora tenía que apoyarlo en un plan suicida.

—¿Qué pasa si todo cambia? —quiso saber Caitlin—. Tal vez el día de mañana ni siquiera nos conozcamos... —ese era otro camino en el que realmente no quería pensar. Ronnie viviría, sí, pero tal vez nunca se conocerían. Tampoco era seguro si volvería a ver a Cisco, a Barry o a... Snart. Sacudió la idea de su cabeza apenas llegó. Si algo quería hacer, era olvidar que se había cruzado en su vida.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —Joe se encogió de hombros, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Cisco le habló a Caitlin para que los acompañara en uno de los laboratorios, la castaña se levantó y acudió al llamado. Segundos después tenía en frente una de las maquinas de Cisco. Barry les había dicho que Eobard necesitaba recargarse porque después de un tiempo perdía velocidad, y que por eso usaba la silla. Cisco dedujo que para regresar a su época necesitaría un transporte.

—Ha estado escondiendo las piezas —Barry sonrió—, sólo hay que juntarlas.

—Tenemos un problema —comentó Cait, tomando una enorme pieza—, estas piezas están hechas de tungsteno.

—Bueno, el tungsteno tiene el punto de fusión más alto —contestó Cisco—, que cualquier otro elemento.

—Sí —concordó ella—, pero el polvo que genera es inflamable, la presión ejercida por el agujero de gusano... —Caitlin había estudiado muchas cosas cuando supo que Ronnie era el hombre en llamas, sabía que si usaban esas piezas las cosas no saldrían nada bien.

—Sí, sí —Cisco pareció entender el punto de Caitlin—, podría causar un agujero que se fundiese con el exterior. Podría explotar.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Barry un poco decepcionado.

—Déjame preguntarle al Dr. Malvado —se burló Cisco—. ¡Ja!, solía ser un nombre que me hacía sonreír —dijo con sarcasmo señalando su boca.

Caitlin miró a Barry cuando se quedaron solos, tenía los hombros caídos y el semblante desanimado. Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, Barry la tomó con suavidad y apretó ligeramente. Podía ver el miedo en la mirada de él. "Hasta los héroes tienen miedo" pensó ella e inconscientemente hizo una mueca. Barry sonrió y ella se sonrojó sin saber por qué.

—Todo va a salir bien —se obligó a decir, cuando en realidad quería impedirle que lo hiciera. Pero no era capaz. Barry se merecía tener a sus padres. Ya bastantes años había estado separado de su padre inocente, mismos que le había llorado a su madre—. Siempre nos va bien —Barry sonrió.

—Tienes razón —soltó su mano para poder revisar las cosas que tenía Cisco.

—Iré por un café, ¿quieres algo? —Barry negó y Caitlin salió.

Joe no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, esperando que le dieran noticias del plan de Barry, Caitlin le informó lo que sabían hasta ese momento, el falso doctor Wells necesitaba un vehículo para llegar a su época, porque a pesar de ser más rápido que Barry, su energía se agotaba, era algo que él no podía manejar. Además del problema que tenían con el tungsteno. Parecía que cada paso que intentaban dar hacia el plan de Flash, resaltaban todas las fallas. Pero nadie se atrevía a decirle a Barry que no lo hiciera, sólo Cisco al principio. Ahora estaba en el acelerador de partículas discutiendo con Eobard.

—Lo tengo —trató de sonar entusiasta pero su cara decía todo lo contrario—, vamos con Barry —Caitlin asintió y lo siguió.

—Thawne dijo que deberíamos revestir el acelerador con resina cobalto —suspiró—. Cómo no se me ocurrió...

—Eso prevendrá la degradación en condiciones de calor extremo —asintió Caitlin.

—Bien —Barry desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Eso fue rápido —se quejó Cisco, intentando portarse de manera normal.

—¿Qué más pasó allá abajo? —Caitlin lo escrutó con la mirada—, te ves... Molesto —Cisco se encogió de hombros.

—Enfrenté a Eobard —resopló—, le solté el cómo me había matado en un futuro aleatorio... —Caitlin alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que sentía el hecho de que pudiera retener trazos de otra línea temporal —se encogió de hombros—, no le importó el hecho de haberme matado. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más llamó su atención? —Caitlin negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Que yo también me viera afectado por la explosión del acelerador de partículas.

—Nunca me lo había planteado así —Caitlin parecía angustiada.

—Dijo que era capaz de ver a través de las vibraciones del universo. Según él, me espera un gran y honorable destino... También quería que recordara que fue él quien lo ocasionó, "con amor" —escupió las últimas palabras y Caitlin sintió que su estómago se encogía. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan cínico?

.

* * *

.

Caitlin estaba en la estación principal de los laboratorios STAR, llevaba horas haciendo cálculos y sentía la cabeza saturada. Fijó su mirada en las cristalinas paredes del moderno cuarto donde le realizaban los estudios a Barry y se le oprimió el corazón. ¿Cuántas veces había estado a su lado por sus descuidos? No quería pensar en qué podía pasarle si fallaba. Porque sabía que las respuestas serían crudas: Ni siquiera podrás recordarlo. Suspiró y desvió su mirada al novio de Iris, que llevaba un buen rato sentado frente a los ordenadores principales y se acercó con un intento de sonrisa.

—Esta es la única estación con suficiente energía para hacer cálculos —se acercó a Eddie—, si cometemos el más mínimo error creando el agujero de gusano...

—No digas más —el rubio se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa fingida y tomó su abrigo—, Joe me dijo que me quedara cerca por si me necesitaban, pero parece que sólo estoy en medio —Caitlin alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al tiempo que el detective le daba la espalda.

—Creo que todos tenemos algo que hacer... —trató de animarlo y Eddie se volvió hacia ella—, tal vez no has encontrado lo tuyo...

—No Doctora Snow —continuó con su máscara felicidad fingida—, Wells lo dejó muy claro cuando me contó del futuro. No importo —la facilidad con la que decía esas palabras le molestaba—. Por lo que respecta a la historia, no salvo el día ni me quedo con la chica —esa última frase le causó un escalofrío y un pequeño dolor en el pecho. "Iris West-Allen" La nota del periódico del futuro. Caitlin trató de mantenerse serena, ignorando el hecho de que en un futuro alterno, Iris y Barry se casaban.

—¿Y le creíste?

—Tenía un periódico del año 2024 —soltó dejando caer su sonrisa falsa.

—Yo tengo una taza que dice "La chica más sexy del mundo" —se encogió de hombros—, no me veo con ningún premio o algo parecido —soltó las palabras sin apenas pensarlas. No sabía si buscaba animarlo a él, o a sí misma. Pero ver un cambio en la mirada de Eddie la hizo sonreír y seguir hablando—. Hoy estamos tratando con muchas ideas científicas, pero tú, Eddie, eres lo más interesante los laboratorios STAR...

—¿Yo? —preguntó con tono burlón.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Eobard viajara atrás en el tiempo y que se queara atrapado en la misma ciudad exactamente que su tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo? —el chico se llevó las manos al cinturón y comenzó a ponerle más atención a la castaña—. ¿Trabajando en la misma profesión y el mismo edificio? Y esa parte de su plan para volver a casa significaría que tendría que preservar y proteger tu vida... Eso te hace la cosa más extraña que ningún científico pudiera planear.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó aún incrédulo por las palabras de la doctora.

—Coincidencia. Una coincidencia —el rostro de Eddie se distorsionó levemente—. No hay ciencia en la coincidencia. Perdón que te lo diga —se cruzó de brazos—, pero eres una rareza, una anomalía —tal vez las palabras de Caitlin no eran las más bonitas, pero la fascinación con la que las dijo, logró que Eddie pensara que era importante—. Un comodín, por así decirlo. Eres la única persona en toda esta historia que puede elegir su propio futuro... Al menos esa es mi opinión —iba a continuar con su discurso cuando uno de los ordenadores sonó.

—Gracias —contestó el detective con un semblante más tranquilo.

—Oh, oh —miró la pantalla—. Esto no puede ser correcto —ambos miraron como la gráfica que mostraba el acelerador de partículas enrojecía mientras el bip bip robotizado de la computadora sonaba constantemente. Un letrero con letras mas rojas se formó abajo "Emergencia crítica"—. Dios...

Caitlin salió corriendo de la estación principal a la estación donde Cisco y Barry se encontraban. Todos la miraron expectantes, la cara del moreno le imploraba que no fueran malas noticias —pues Caitlin se veía más blanca que una hoja de papel—, por su parte Barry parecía sorprendido, más relajado que Cisco. De sus labios salió la frase que temían: Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Barry girándose por completo hacia ella en su silla.

—Los cálculos, existe peligro.

—Lo sé —dijo Barry con la mirada apagada—, estoy listo para arriesgarme.

—No —habló ella—, no sólo para ti sino para todos. Al parecer el falso doctor Wells no nos contó todo —Caitlin se odiaba a sí misma por desear que esa noticia parara la loca idea de Barry de correr hacia su muerte, sin embargo el lado de ella que sabía que aún así él lo intentaría temía por la catástrofe que podría suscitarse—. Barry, incluso si alcanzas la velocidad adecuada, el choque con las partículas de hidrógeno, existe la posibilidad de que la explosión pueda crear una singularidad.

—¿Qué singularidad? —preguntó Joe algo confundido. Caitlin relamió sus labios y miró directamente a Barry.

—Un hoyo negro —susurró asustada.

—Podría destruir Central City —dedujo el castaño conmocionado. Ella apretó los labios tratando de contener los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo.

—Sería sólo el principio —se obligó a decir—, si creamos aquí una singularidad y luego no podemos controlarla... Podríamos ver una catástrofe global —el miedo la invadió por completo sólo de imaginarse la magnitud del problema.

—Y adiós —concluyó Cisco con la expresión de su rostro aún pasmada por el terror y la castaña asintió.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Barry, por un lado Caitlin deseaba que eso fuera mentira, pero era verdad y le asustaba.

—Muy segura —dijo en voz apenas audible. Cisco se acercó a ella y la llevó a una silla, parecía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Debe existir un modo de evitarlo —dijo Barry—, vamos a la estación de vigilancia, necesitamos que Eobard hable.

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta la última estación de los laboratorios. Cisco se encargó de programar la cámara de la celda de Eobard. Barry apretó la mano de Caitlin con la intención de consolarla, o de hacerle saber que todo saldría bien. Ella apretó la de él en respuesta. Joe los miró un tanto confundido, quiso creer que eso que veía era amistad pura, y no algo más. Barry amaba a Iris, lo había hecho desde que era apenas un crío y Joe sabía que en algún momento terminarían juntos. Por eso no le había dado la bendición a Eddie cuando se la pidió un día antes de intentar pedirle matrimonio a Iris, un día antes de que Eobard lo secuestrara. Las palabras de la castaña lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, ya habían empezado a hablar con el falso doctor Wells.

—Bueno, es una posibilidad —trató de sonar serena y se aclaró la garganta—, sería un evento que probablemente cause una extinción antes que "un poco de riesgo".

—Sí, y tu acelerador ha sido tan fiable como el cacharro que conduje en el instituto —se quejó Joe. Eabord soltó una breve carcajada.

—Permítanme hacerles una pregunta —Caitlin trató de mantener la calma, pero sentía que la temperatura cada vez descendía más y más, causándole escalofríos de pies a cabeza—. ¿Cuántos meta-humanos, cuántos peligros hemos enfrentado juntos este año? ¿O ya olvidaron que fui yo el que luché codo con codo junto a ustedes? —por alguna extraña razón Caitlin y Cisco bajaron levemente la cabeza. Eso era cierto, pero de todas formas los había engañado y causado males irremediables—. He estado planeando esto durante dos décadas. Funcionará.

—¿Y cómo estamos seguros que no abrirá un agujero negro a la mitad de Central City? —soltó Cisco cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno, una vez que el agujero de gusano se estabilice, Barry tendrá un minuto y cincuenta y dos segundos para alterar el pasado y volver a su tiempo —todos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, Barry parecía indeciso en ese momento—, y cuando hagas eso —Wells lo miró y Barry le sostuvo la mirada—, podrás cerrar el agujero de gusano, y todos viviremos felices para siempre —Barry bajó la mirada—. Son casi dos minutos, es más que suficiente para salvar a Nora.

—¿Pero sin tiempo suficiente para detenerte antes de que vuelvas a casa? —recalcó Barry. Eobard se encogió de hombros—. Todo tiene una elección.

—¿Y si llego tarde? —cada sílaba que soltaba, su volumen de voz aumentaba bastante.

—No lo harás, creo en ti, Barry —Eobard acercó su rostro a la cámara y sonrió levemente—. Siempre lo he hecho. Así que supongo que la pregunta es: ¿tu familia y amigos creen en ti tanto como yo?

Caitlin desquitó su frustración apagando la pantalla. Barry resopló cansado, quería cambiar el pasado, sí. Pero no podía dejar que Eobard se fuera tan campante. Además si corría más rápido de lo que debía podía desintegrarse y reducirse a polvo, y si no corría suficientemente rápido destruiría la ciudad y posiblemente una gran parte del mundo. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Joe y salió de la estación seguido por el detective.

—Cada vez es más difícil ¿eh? —preguntó Cisco con el poco humor que le quedaba.

—Creo que es peor que la teoría del utilitarismo —Caitlin se talló las sienes, cansada. Se moría de sueño y lo último que quería en ese momento era dormir—. Si Barry intenta salvar a su madre existe el riesgo de destruir el mundo, pero no podemos decirle que decida no salvarla...

—Ahora hablamos de ética —suspiró.

—Es que no sé qué es correcto —los ojos de Caitlin enrojecieron con la amenaza de soltarse a llorar. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito—. No quiero que lo haga, pero no puedo decírselo.

—Eso es lo correcto —le dijo Cisco—, al igual que guardar silencio —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero creer en él.

—No me vengas con eso —soltó la castaña ahora molesta—, he creído en él todo el tiempo, pero bajo esta circunstancia es...

—Diferente —terminó Cisco por ella y Caitlin asintió.

—Siempre te has preocupado demasiado —la castaña lo miró azorada—. Pero esta vez es justificable. Yo tampoco quiero que lo haga pero Joe tiene razón, son sus padres, su oportunidad de tener una vida normal, una familia de verdad.

—Lo sé, por eso no le he dicho nada —dijo desviando al mirada al suelo—. También me gustaría volver a ver a Ronnie —dijo eso más para sí misma. Muchas personas podrían salvarse si Barry cambiaba el pasado. Los meta-humanos seguirían siendo personas normales, Ronnie y el doctor Stain vivirían, Snart no tendría un arma mortal... Respiró hondo y trató de despejar su mente. Ese día lo había invocado con el pensamiento en varias ocasiones y se sentía estúpida por ello.

—A mí también —contestó Cisco, pero ambos sabían que si se arreglaba el pasado, posiblemente no llegarían a conocerse.

Barry los llamó a la entrada del acelerador, Joe, Iris y Eddie ya estaban ahí. Cisco y Caitlin se apuraron en llegar. Cuando la mirada de la castaña se cruzó con la de él, sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar. Pero se obligó a sonreír y a pretender que estaba bien con su decisión. Sin embargo Barry tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, había hablado con Joe y la castaña supuso que, de alguna forma, se habían despedido. Su reacción fue abrir los brazos y esperar el abrazo de su querido Flash, se aferró al traje escarlata y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. El gesto apenas duró un segundo y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los brazos de Barry la soltaron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—De acuerdo —dijo Cisco—, van a haber tres tú —alzó su rostro para ver a Barry a los ojos—, Tú del futuro, que salva a tú de niño del Reverse Flash, y tú el de ahora —lo señaló—. Recuerda, espera hasta que tu yo del futuro saque de ahí a tu yo más joven y luego puedes ir a salvar a tu madre.

—Pan comido —sonrió Barry y Cisco lo hizo también.

—Que la Fuerza de la Velocidad te acompañe —lo tomó de los brazos en un gesto de sincera amistad. Barry se acercó a Joe.

—Adiós papá —dijo en voz baja con una mano sobre el hombre que cuidó de él desde que era un niño indefenso. Joe no pudo pronunciar palabra y abrazó a Barry mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Adiós, hijo —la voz del detective fue más ronca de lo normal y a Barry se le enrojecieron los ojos. Se soltaron y Barry avanzó hacia Iris y Eddie.

—Iris —comenzó pero fue cortado.

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo la morena y se precipitó unos pasos, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Barry—, ya lo sé —él asintió levemente y ella tomó su rostro para depositar un beso en su frente—, espero que tengas la vida que tengas, sea suficiente para ti. Que te haga feliz.

—A ti también —dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y Caitlin desvió la mirada al suelo. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, no lo vería de nuevo, no quería que sus últimos recuerdos —aunque durarán apenas nada—, se quedara con esa escena en su mente.

Barry retrocedió unos pasos y miró a Eddie, ambos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza y el rubio tomó la mano que su ahora prometida le había tendido. Barry pasó la vista por Cisco y Caitlin, el moreno le sonrió dándole ánimos y la Castaña tenía parte del rostro tapado con sus manos, su mirada era triste y eso logró oprimirle el corazón. Se obligó a darse la vuelta y a avanzar hacia el acelerador de partículas. La gran puerta se abrió y comenzó a caminar por el túnel hasta que volvió a cerrarse, dejándolo solo con la celda de Eobard unos cuantos metros al frente.

—Recuerda Barry que suponiendo que alcances la velocidad apropiada y abras el agujero de gusano —habló Cisco—, sólo tendrás un minuto y cincuenta y dos segundos para salvar a tu madre y regresar. De lo contario...

—Lo sé —lo cortó Barry.

—Bien, tiene nuestros dos futuros en sus manos, Mr. Allen —Barry tensó la mandíbula, detestaba la forma tan pacífica en la que Eobard hablaba—, y sé que puede hacerlo. Ahora corre, Barry. Corre.

Flash no necesitó nada más, entró en el túnel del acelerador de partículas y corrió. Desde el instante en que su cuerpo se puso en movimiento, fue capaz de alcanzar una alta velocidad, estaba dando lo mejor de sí, estaba a punto de cambiar la historia. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como descargas de energía mientras era envuelto por un resplandor rojizo. Alcanzó a escuchar: La integridad estructural del acelerador está aguantando. Era la voz de Caitlin, y hasta el momento todo iba bien. Alcanzó a escuchar también a Joe pero no entendió lo que dijo, lo que sí fue capaz de entender fue la voz de Cisco diciendo: Sí, sólo pasó Mach dos.

"Deberás alcanzar Mach dos como mínimo" recordó las palabras de la castaña de esa mañana, y por la declaración de Cisco, y lo había logrado.

—Estaba esperando a que trajeras a Barry a casa —escuchó una voz conocida y varias imágenes comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, borrosas e iluminadas con un resplandor azul.

—Parece que va a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo —era una imagen del pasado, de cuando llegó a casa de Joe.

Barry aumentó su velocidad. La siguientes imágenes que vio, lo dejaron perturbado. Una de ellas mostraba a Caitlin vestida de novia, Ronnie estaba a su lado con una chaqueta y el doctor Satin parecía ser quien oficiaba una misa improvisada, en la misma imagen, Eddie tomaba la mano de Iris. Fue todo lo que su mente captó, la siguiente imagen mostraba a Caitlin acompañada de alguien que no logró distinguir porque la fugaz imagen fue reemplazada por otra donde ella parecía haber cambiado de apariencia, sus castaños cabellos lucían plateados y su semblante resplandecía con luz azulada, dándole una apariencia fría, no. Helada.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz de Eobard recordándole que estaba viendo la Fuerza de la Velocidad: su pasado, presente y futuro. Todo a la vez. Y así era, estaba regresando a diferentes escenas de su vida, sólo tenía que concentrarse en la que quería aparecer, regresar a esa noche donde su vida cambió por completo. Tenía que pensar en su madre.

Por más que intentó despejar las demás imágenes, aparecías por si solas. Justo frente a él podía ver a Snart, Lisa y una extraña máquina, juraría que también vio a Caitlin pero no logró enfocarla pues atravesó la imagen y ésta se distorsionó, después vio sólo a Lisa, su cuerpo resplandecía dorado, pero apenas la vio un instante. Pues lo siguiente que vio fue a sí mismo al lado de Snart y Lisa con un sujeto de traje metálico. No, no era un _sujeto_ desconocido. Era Atom y la chica no era Lisa, era una rubia que nunca antes había visto.

Cuando dejó la escena atrás empezó a ver a un niño de pie que gritaba por su madre, era él. Era el momento que tanto había estado invocando. Por fin cambiaría la historia para siempre. Corrió hacia ese momento, lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho, los oídos le vibraban y sentía que su cuerpo no era más que partículas fielmente sincronizadas. Hasta que se detuvo en seco. Estaba en _su_ recámara, la del pasado. Era de noche y hacía frío. Lo había logrado, había regresado al pasado otra vez. Todas sus cosas estaban en su lugar, tantos recuerdos...

—¡Mamá! —se escuchó gritar, ya había empezado. Bajó a la sala en apenas medio segundo y la vio. Vio a su madre en el suelo. Era como la recordaba, su cabello chino hasta la espalda, sus ojos en ese momento invadidos por el miedo. La tenía cerca, muy cerca. Pero también estaba él del futuro y Eobard, ambos corriendo alrededor de su madre.

—¡Barry! —gritó ella desesperada. Flash quiso correr en ese momento, decirle que estaría bien, pero sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

—¡Nora aguanta! —gritó su padre.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Su yo del futuro iba a tomar a su yo niño para sacarlo de ahí, Barry entonces abrió la puerta donde se mantenía escondido y salió con intención de salvar a su madre. Pero se encontró con su yo del futuro parado justo enfrente de él. Éste le miró angustiado, su cuerpo aún vibraba por la velocidad que había implementado y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera, para que no salvara a _su_ madre. La madre de ambos. Los ojos de Barry se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que sí el mismo se estaba deteniendo era por algo, algo que no debía cambiar en la historia.

—¡Corre, Barry, corre! —su padre tomó de los hombros al niño y le ordenó que escapara. Entonces su yo del futuro los envolvió junto con él para salir de ahí.

—¡Barry, no! —gritó su madre—. ¡No, no, no!

Lo que pasó a continuación marcó a Barry, tal vez para siempre. Lo vio, Eobard tomó un cuchillo, su madre gritaba desesperada y él se quedó parado, cerró la puerta y mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se recargó en fría madera. Se sentía impotente al escuchar a su madre agonizar... Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y después silencio. Esperó un segundo y abrió la puerta de nuevo, su padre estaba inconsciente y su madre herida.

—Eh, está bien —se obligó a decirle—, estás bien.

—Por favor, mi marido y mi hijo, ¿están..?

—Están bien —Barry miró a su madre y trató de consolarla—, los dos están a salvo. Lo prometo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en voz alta, pero Barry sabía que conocía la respuesta.

—Yo... Soy Flash.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella y Barry se quitó la máscara.

—Te pareces a mi padre.

—Esto no tendrá sentido, pero soy yo mamá. Soy Barry.

—¿Barry? —ella sonrió aún con gestos de dolor.

—Tu Barry.

—Mi hijo es precioso —su madre llevó sus manos al rostro de Barry y ambos lloraron con un intento de sonrisa en sus rostros.

—He tenido una segunda oportunidad de volver aquí y... —se tragó las palabras que iba a decir, no había podido salvarla—, decirte que estoy bien —ella asintió levemente—. Papá y yo estamos bien. Y te amamos, mamá. Te amamos.

—Mi querido hijo —dijo ella con apenas voz y Barry comenzó a sollozar con más intensidad—. Adiós, adiós Barry —su mirada se perdió y Barry supo que se había ido, pero aún así se quedó un poco más.

—Mamá... —se recargó en su pecho y lloró. Lloro más de lo que le había llorado los últimos años.

Y aún así se obligó a levantarse.

.

* * *

.

Caitlin miraba el cronómetro, lo había puesto en marcha desde que el agujero se gusano se había vuelto estable. Marcaba cincuenta y ocho segundo y contando. Miró a Cisco y éste le sonrió levemente. Estaban a punto de ver desaparecer al hombre que más odiaban. A Eobard Thawne, el hombre que les había hecho creer que era su amigo por años, su maestro, su cómplice.

—Creo que es hora de despedirnos —Cisco la abrazó.

En menos de un minuto podrían pasar a ser dos desconocidos. Todos. Después del abrazo, Joe y Cisco fueron con Eobard hasta la máquina en forma de esfera con una sola cabina, la máquina que habían construido para que regresara a su época. Ambos le apuntaban con un arma al hombre ahora dentro de un traje amarillo.

—Es hermosa —dijo admirando la cápsula—. Rip Hunter estaría impresionado. Construyó la primera de estas. Un hombre interesante —Un objeto salió del agujero de gusano, atrayendo la atención de todos. Era un casco con un ala de águila a cada lado.

—¿Ahora qué diablos? —preguntó Joe.

—Es mi entrada a casa —contestó Eobard. Dio unos pasos hacía el moreno al que alguna vez había llamado _hijo_ —. Gracias Cisco.

—No vuelvas jamás —contestó éste sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Eobard asintió y regresó a la esfera, se sentó y comenzó a mover botones. Una puerta de cristal esférica se cerró frente a él y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a casa. La capsula se levantó del suelo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el agujero de gusano. Caitlin habló desde la estación anunciando que quedaban treinta segundos. La cara del villano se iluminó mientras la esfera se posicionaba para partir. Pero el gesto duró apenas un segundo, pues del agujero que rompería las leyes temporales salió Flash, estrellando su puño contra el cristal de la esfera, rompiéndola en pedazos. Cisco y Joe apenas pudieron ver el impacto antes de ser afectados por el mismo.

Caitlin lo vio desde la estación. Tenían que cerrar el agujero de gusano en ese momento o el agujero negro comenzaría y estaría en graves problemas. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, Barry había vuelto, la historia no había cambiado y ahora estaban en crisis si no cerraban el portal del tiempo. Dejó a Iris con Eddie y corrió a la entrada del acelerador de partículas.

—¡Caitlin! —gritó Iris preocupada.

—Necesito cortar los generadores internos —alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer.

Llegó al acelerador, la puerta aún estaba cerrada. Actuando lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía en ese momento comenzó a manipular los ordenadores. No sabía por qué razón Barry había regresado, pero una parte de ella se sintió aliviada. Cuando terminó sintió que por fin podía respirar de nuevo. Se recargó en la pared para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Barry había regresado y todo seguía igual, eso sólo podía significar que no había salvado a su madre, y estaba ahí para detener a Eobard Thawne. No supo en qué momento Eddie la pasó y entró al generador, ella intentó seguirlo pero iba muy rápido. Cuando lo alcanzó vio a Barry siendo acorralado por Reverse Flash.

—Para que quede claro, después de matarte los mataré a todos. Y después mataré a tu padre —Caitlin se quedó congelada, el cuerpo amarillo aún vibraba, a diferencia de Barry que estaba débil por haber corrido tanto—. Yo siempre gano, Flash —su mano amenazó con acercarse al cuerpo de Barry...

¡Bang!

Caitlin se sobresaltó al escuchar el balazo, pensando que le habían dado a Eobar porque se alejó de Barry en menos de un segundo, el castaño se deslizó por la pared antes de caer al suelo, pero Reverse Flash no estaba herido, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Caitlin tembló y giró su rostro levemente...

—¡Eddie no! —gritó Iris lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Caitlin la escuchara, Iris los estaba viendo desde la estación principal.

—¡Eddie! —gritó Joe que había despertado por el sonido del balazo. Se incorporó y corrió hacia su compañero—. ¿Qué has hecho? —gritó angustiado, Caitlin vio como Cisco también se incorporaba, impresionado.

Eddie cayó de rodillas, estaba pálido y sudando frío. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, Caitlin se tambaleó y buscó apoyo en la pared. No iba a salvarse, la bala que se disparó le había atravesado el pecho.

—No —susurró sintiéndose culpable, si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de que la había seguido.

—¿Qué has hecho? —repetía Joe una y otra vez, deteniendo a Eddie para ayudarlo a recostarse.

—No existe algo como las coincidencias —Caitlin sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar, pero su malestar aumentó cuando el rubio le dedicó una fugaz mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Barry al ver a Eobard vibrar de una manera intensa y extraña.

—Cisco ayúdame —pidió el Reverse Flash al moreno que aún veía atónito la escena. Eddie se estaba muriendo... Eso significaba que Eobard Thawne nunca nacería, él iba a desaparecer.

—Eddie es tu antepasado —dijo Cisco con voz acelerada—. Si Eddie muere, nunca nacerás, y serás borrado de la existencia.

La boca de Caitlin se sintió más seca que nunca, miró de nuevo a Eddie, si ella no le hubiera dicho nada de eso posiblemente no estaría pasando aquello. Su respiración se entrecortó. Ella tenía la culpa, ella y su gran boca. Los gritos de Iris la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—¡No! —entró corriendo—. ¡No, Eddie! —no tardó en llegar hasta él para hincarse a su lado—. Quédate conmigo, ¿vale? —sollozaba apresurada—. Quédate.

—Resulta que él estaba equivocado —dijo Eddie con voz débil—. Soy un héroe después de todo —el agujero en el pecho de Caitlin crecía con fuerza. Eddie los había salvado, sí. Pero a cambio de su propia vida.

—Lo eres —gimió Iris—, mi héroe.

—Eso es lo que siempre he querido ser. Tu héroe... —un leve gemido salió de la garganta de Eddie antes de que su cuerpo perdiera toda su fuerza.

—¡No! —gritó Iris desesperada.

Cisco abrazó a Caitlin, girándola hacia él para que no viera. Pero ya lo había visto, había visto a un hombre quitarse la vida para salvarlos.

—He controlado tu vida por mucho tiempo, Barry —habló Eobard con su verdadera apariencia—. ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar sin mí? —preguntó antes de desintegrarse—. ¡No! —se quejó durante apenas unos segundos y después no quedó nada de él.

—Está bien —dijo Cisco—. Se ha ido —Caitlin levantó la mirada, pero eso lejos de terminar parecía estar empezando. Un remolino comenzó a formarse donde había estado el agujero de gusano.

—Esto no es bueno —susurró asustada—, yo desconecté los generadores internos...

—El agujero se cerró, pero parece que se ha reabierto...

—Iris, tenemos que irnos —dijo Barry llegando a Joe y a Iris en milésimas de segundo.

—No lo voy a dejar —chilló.

—Cariño —habló Joe mirando alrededor, todo estaba siendo absorbido por el agujero de gusano—. Tenemos que irnos ya, lo siento.

Cisco ayudó a Caitlin a subir a la plataforma de la estación de control del acelerador de partículas, mientras Barry sacaba a Iris y a Joe, dejando el heroico cuerpo de Eddie, a pesar de las quejas de Iris. Lograron salir de los laboratorios para ver como el remolino causado por el agujero de gusano crecía de manera exponencial. No sólo estaba en los laboratorios, ya había alcanzado dimensiones inmensas. Incluso el cielo se veía manchado con un inquietante azul obscuro.

—Eso es lo que no queríamos que pasara —dijo Cisco en voz alta, el viento era sumamente fuerte.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Iris ahora más asustada que antes.

—Se está alimentando —contestó Caitlin—. Una singularidad no se detendrá, ni después de que la tierra se haya ido —apenas pudo reconocer su voz. De no ser por Cisco ya se hubiera desvanecido. El agujero comenzó a crecer, absorbiendo más cosas a su paso, ya no sólo eran las construcciones cercanas sino también vehículos, personas, edificios. La gente que estaba alrededor corría desesperada de un lado a otro. Debería existir una manera de detener aquella catástrofe—. Temo que el disco de aumento ya se ha formado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Joe descolocado.

—La materia obscura está en movimiento orbital alrededor de la singularidad... —la voz le temblaba al hablar, no podían terminar así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

—Tenemos que interrumpir el movimiento —dijo Barry por fin—. Básicamente es como un tornado, sólo que de dentro a fuera. Y mayor. Y espantoso.

—Barry —habló Cisco—, este incidente tiene un nivel de energía por lo menos de 6.7 teraelectrovoltios. No se puede detener.

—Tengo que intentarlo —Barry los miró a todos, se puso la máscara y desapareció en menos de un segundo, no les dio oportunidad de protestar.

—Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro —dijo Joe sosteniendo a Iris, todos asintieron y caminaron siguiendo al detective.

"Regresa" pidió Caitlin apretando los puños. Nunca había vivido tantas emociones en un solo día. Su cuerpo no daba para más, no había dormido ni comido nada y por si fuera poco el posible fin del mundo estaba cerca, su única esperanza —de todos—, era Barry. Siguió caminando hasta que su mirada captó algo, no más bien a alguien a quien realmente no quería ver.

—Doctora Snow —habló Snart. Ella tragó saliva y miró a los demás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Cisco a la defensiva.

—Me desaparezco un día y destruyen la ciudad —señaló el agujero—, quiero recordarles que esta también es mi ciudad.

—Déjenme hablar con él —dijo Caitlin, Joe la miró desconcertado.

—Ya la oyeron.

—Si necesitas algo estaremos cerca —dijo Cisco. Odiaba admitirlo, pero desde que habían recibido su ayuda para transportar a los meta-humanos a Lian Yu su desconfianza había casi desaparecido.

—Gracias —dijo Caitlin intentando sonar serena. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente, se había quitado sus lentes obscuros y claramente podía ver intriga en su azulina mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Un agujero de gusano —Leonard levantó ambas cejas esperando una explicación más entendible—, si sigue creciendo se volverá un agujero negro y todos moriremos —soltó exasperada.

—¿Has dormido? —su pregunta logró descolocarla. Le acababa de decir que el fin del mundo estaba cerca y él le preguntaba eso.

—¿Perdón? Todos estamos en peligro real, no creo que si he dormido o no, sirva de algo.

—El gran tornado no fue lo único que vi —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Flash se está encargando de eso —miró al cielo, Caitlin lo imitó. Claramente podía distinguirse el rayo rojo atravesando el tornado.

—Él lo va a lograr —susurró ella. Notó los ojos de Snart mirar en su dirección pero no quiso apartar la mirada del cielo. No quería verlo, no en ese momento, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—¿Acaso lo dudaba, Doctora Snow? —Caitlin lo miró por fin.

—Nunca dudaría de Barry —algo en la mirada de Snart cambió pero no supo qué.

—Entonces, ¿ya ha dormido algo?

—No —confesó. No es que pudiera mentir, sabía que las ojeras y el cansancio en ella eran notables.

—Debería descansar un poco —caminó, rodeándola y ella intentó seguirlo con la mirada.

—Creo que dormir no entra en mis prioridades en este momento —miró de nuevo al cielo y después a Snart—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—Esta —Snart buscó las palabras adecuadas—, catástrofe, ¿fue causada por el acelerador de partículas? —Caitlin se mordió el labio y Leonard alzó el rostro tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—Sí —Caitlin se abrazó a sí misma. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que habían pasado en ese día.

—Algo más está pasando —él frunció el ceño y ella quiso objetar. ¿Por qué tendría que contarle si le pasaba algo? Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para discutir con él.

—Presencié como un hombre se quitaba la vida —dijo ella con apenas voz—. Y siento que fue culpa mía —apretó sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. "No existe algo como las coincidencias" habían sido las palabras de Eddie. Tembló ligeramente y Snart dio un paso hacia ella.

.

* * *

.

Después de haber corrido en sentido contrario al tornado, Barry lo había logrado. Lo había detenido. Sin embargo los laboratorios STAR estaban muy dañados, y un área considerable de la ciudad estaba en ruinas. Se sentía desfallecer, nunca había usado tanta energía en un solo día, pero ya no había peligros. Parecía que todo estaba donde debía estar. Todo menos su padre que seguía en la cárcel y Eddie, que se había sacrificado para salvarlos.

Cisco le había dicho que estaban cerca, en lugar a salvo pero esperando por él, porque sabían que lo iba a lograr. Siempre lo hacía. Caminó hasta los laboratorios, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Cisco estaba al otro lado tratando de encender el comunicador de nuevo, Barry subió las escaleras de la parte externa con suma lentitud, pero algo llamó su atención, era Caitlin, y no estaba sola.

Snart la tenía rodeada de la cintura con su brazo y ambos estaban muy cerca del otro. Aunque las manos de Caitlin que se recargan en el pecho de Snart impedían que él se acercase, ambos se veían fijamente, como si estuvieran compartiendo algo. Por un segundo pensó que eso ya era una alucinación, pero la imagen era real. Y muy clara.

—Caitlin —la llamó apenas con aliento, le dolía todo el cuerpo, la castaña se giró a verlo caer al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Por Dios Barry! —fue capaz de soltarse del agarre de Snart para correr a auxiliarlo. Snart la siguió y la ayudó a levantarlo.

—¿Todavía hay algo que sirva allá adentro? —le preguntó señalando la entrada de los laboratorios, llevaba a Allen en sus brazos y se cuestionaba a sí mismo del por qué. Caitlin asintió rápidamente y se adentró con él. Cisco los encontró cerca de la entrada.

—¿Qué pasó? —les preguntó muy preocupado al ver a Barry, pero más aún de verlo inconsciente y siendo cargado por el Captain Cold.

—Se ha desmayado, necesitamos entrar a los laboratorios y estabilizarlo —dijo Caitlin sin detenerse, seguida de Snart y de Cisco.

—Espera Caitlin no creo que allá adentro queda algo funcional —le recordó, pero Caitlin no lo escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo, debía de actuar rápido y llevarlo a un hospital no era una opción. Entraron, el agujero de gusano había destrozado por completo el acelerador de partículas y el lugar estaba devastado. Pero para su suerte la estación principal y los sitios donde usualmente hacían los estudios junto con la habitación de la camilla, estaban intactas.

—Vamos —apresuró a Leonard y rápidamente atendieron a Barry. Cisco se encargó de conectar todo lo necesario —que aún servía—, mientras Caitlin trataba de reanimarlo. Acariciaba su cara con decisión mientras las salinas lágrimas resbalaban con facilidad por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Leonard frunció el ceño levemente. No entendía por qué repentinamente se sentía molesto, decidió ignorar el malestar saliendo por donde había llegado, dejando a la doctora Snow atender a su preciado Flash.

—Caitlin —habló Cisco—. ¿Qué hacía Captain Cold cargando a Barry? —le preguntó mientras verificaba la funcionalidad de los aparatos.

—Pues... Él, bueno él... —balbuceó mientras trataba de conecta su cerebro con su lengua—. Él y yo todavía estábamos hablando cuando Barry llegó en estas condiciones...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Bueno hasta aquí llegó :3 espero que les guste, como podrán ver todavía está apegado a la historia original, y quiero llevarlo así un rato. Pensaba esperarme hasta el spin off de temporada para actualizar, pero la verdad tengo algunos planes en mente para antes XD así que nos leeremos pronto (:

Agradecimientos:

Dana: Hahaha! Sí, Snart no le dio tregua y por eso anda toda sensible y cansada D: pobre chica XD

Danper: Yo también de amo -no yuri- mujer! gracias por presionarme para que actualice :3 haha y ya verás que otras tantas cosas me sacaré de la manga muajaja

Kagoyame: Tan fiel lectora mía :3 gracias por tu hermoso rw :D hahaha tú si me entiendes XD amo a Snart y omg le darán más protagonismo en el spin off D: (viste que puse la escena con SuperGirl XD)

Fabricio: Hahaha, sí, maté a Ronnie, 3conta1 es mucho! pobre mujer ¬¬ hahahha

SnowBarry: Lo sé, es que amo a Snart (a Miller, me hizo llorar en prison break TTnTT)

brico: Me alegra que te esté gustando, es mi primer fic de Flash XD y espero poder explotar todas las ideas que traigo XD

damonftcaroline: Haha este cap tiene más SnowBarry que el pasado XD

Lokitty: Sí, lo voy a seguir, sólo que no sé cada cuando estaré actualizando, espero no tardar tanto D:

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los lectores invisibles, y por sus follows, favs, rws. Son un amor!

Nos leemos pronto, y ya saben que pueden patearme el trasero por medio de sus hermosos reviews XD


	4. Intruso

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Flash no me pertenecen.

Ahora sí no me tardé tanto en actualizar, espero lo disfruten (:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Intruso**

.

Caitlin no lo podía creer. El traje de Flash estaba destrozado, grandes rasguños deshilaban las costuras y profundas heridas eran expuestas. Seguramente algunas ya habían sanado, pero no podía decir cuales pues su piel estaba cubierta de sangre seca y pedazos de tela pegados a ésta. Lo que le conmocionaba más, era como el traje que siempre se había ajustado perfectamente a la figura de Barry, ahora colgaba como una capa vieja y roída. Levantó con una mano temblorosa la máscara. Sus pómulos resaltaban de manera exagerada, sus párpados estaban cubiertos con marcadas ojeras y sus labios secos denotaban su deshidratación.

—Ha perdido cerca de nueve kilos —susurró—. Necesitamos hidratarlo y alimentarlo vía intravenosa, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar inconsciente... —Cisco se acercó a ella, asustado por el estado de Barry, pero también por el de la misma Caitlin.

—¿Podrías dejar de temblar, Cait? —Cisco le quito la aguja antes de que pinchara a Barry y Caitlin se sobresaltó un poco, como si hubiera despertado de un trance—, primero tenemos que quitarle el traje y después yo le pondré el aguja, con ese pulso que tienes en este momento acabarás por pincharle otro lado...

Caitlin cayó en cuenta de cuán ansiosa y nerviosa estaba. Ver a Snart le había alterado de un modo que ella no creía posible, sabía que sería incómodo volverlo a ver. No obstante a un lado obscuro de ella, le había gustado, comenzando por su aspecto formal, no llevaba puesta su chamarra de invierno sino una gabardina azul obscura y unos pantalones de vestir a la medida. Era atractivo y ella se había encontrado disfrutado los brazos de Snart alrededor suyo cuando se sentía más vulnerable. Eso la asustaba. ¿Cómo alguien tan malvado como él podía hacerla sentir tan bien con un solo gesto? Ya bastante tenía con su propio cargo de consciencia, para que encima de todo, su querido Barry los encontrase de esa manera tan cariñosa. ¡Era Snart!

—¿Qué le dijeron a Snart? —escucharon a Joe entrando a los laboratorios junto con Iris y Caitlin reaccionó al nombre del villano que se había salido momentos antes.

—¡Por Dios! —la morena corrió a lado de Barry seguida por su padre, apartando sin darse cuenta a la castaña. Caitlin les dio un poco de espacio, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

—Lo estamos estabilizando —les informó Cisco—, tenemos que quitarle el traje...

—Parece que perdió peso... —se quejó Iris pasando su mano por el esquelético rostro de Barry, Joe lo miraba con tristeza, sin embargo se alegraba de que estuviera aún con vida. Al igual que todos ahí.

—Sí —afirmó Caitlin—, usó su energía causando el desgaste físico que una persona normal usaría en un mes sin descanso... —notó que su voz se estaba estabilizando—. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido y que su corazón lo haya resistido.

—Caitlin —la llamó Joe—. ¿Qué tenías que hablar con el delincuente de Snart? —no sólo Joe la miraba en ese momento, Iris y Cisco también dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella. ¿Qué debía decir? Definitivamente no la verdad, aunque Cisco probablemente notaría su nerviosismo, ya lo arreglaría con él después. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Quería saber qué estaba pasando, sospechaba que la singularidad había salido de los laboratorios... —miró a Cisco, éste tenía una ceja levantada en su dirección y la castaña supo que no le creía—. Se molestó porque le dije que se fuera, que nos encargaríamos de ello... Que Barry se haría cargo.

—Me sorprende que no haya aprovechado este momento de debilidad para atacar —dijo Joe.

Cisco seguía escrutándola con la mirada, él mismo había visto como Snart cargaba a Barry dentro de los laboratorios, y también había notado su molestia cuando Caitlin le había dedicado toda su atención a Flash. Sabía que Caitlin ocultaba algo y eso sólo lograba alterarla más, Cisco era su mejor amigo, mas no creía conveniente contarle nada por el momento, sólo le suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada. El moreno pareció entender, no muy conforme porque desvió la mirada a Barry. Pero por el momento, no diría nada.

—Sí —asintió Caitlin—, al parecer no es lo mismo para él hacer de las suyas sin alguien que pueda pararlo —también miró a Barry y sintió su corazón apretado contra su pecho. Su estado era deplorable, aunque era consciente de que gracias a su súper velocidad sus heridas sanarían, era importante nutrirlo e hidratarlo.

—Joe necesito que me ayudes a quitarle el traje —Cisco comenzó a moverse y Caitlin aprovechó para salir y tomar aire, la atmósfera dentro de esa estación era muy densa desde que Snart había estado ahí, cargando a un Flash malherido sin buscar atacarlos en ningún momento.

.

* * *

.

Snart salió de los laboratorios STAR con una molestia inexplicable. Había visto la catástrofe saliendo de ese lugar y se había permitido acercarse a investigar un poco de lo que se trataba. Ya se lo había dicho a Flash en una ocasión, Central City era su ciudad y la quería. O al menos eso se venía repitiendo en su mente como pretexto, pues una pequeña y casi inexistente parte de él, quería asegurarse de que la doctora Snow estuviese a salvo. Y era lógico por su aspecto que la había pasado muy mal, apenas había dormido cerca de siete horas y aún así su semblante hacía hincapié en su cansancio tanto físico como mental. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en los laboratorios que eran perseguidos por la mala suerte, contaminando a todos los involucrados, porque cuando apareció, pudo ver que no era la única con un aspecto fatal. La hija del detective West no la estaba pasando mejor.

Por lo que ella había alcanzado a decirle antes de que Flash salvara al mundo, un hombre se había sacrificado y les había salvado a todos. La castaña apenas había logrado pronunciar algunas palabras concretas mientras contenía el llanto e hipeaba constantemente y él le decía palabras que no sabía de dónde habían salido. No le había importado mostrarle a él sus debilidades, quizá porque ya estaba demasiado cansada como para esconderlas, o tal vez porque se había sentido bien al sacarlas aunque fuera en su presencia. Fuera cual fuera el caso, ella había correspondido cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, buscando calmarla porque parecía demasiado alterada, aunque fueran unos segundos ella no se había apartado. Después despertó de su trance y había intentado poner distancia entre ellos, tratando de alejarlo suavemente del pecho y en ese momento había aparecido Barry Allen.

Apenas había pronunciado el nombre de la castaña y ésta había corrido a socorrerlo, y cómo no. Hasta al mismo Leonard Snart, le había dado algo se lástima el lamentable aspecto del héroe. Se había mantenido en pie para buscar a sus amigos y apenas había dado con ella, se había desvanecido. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, Leonard se hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiera marchado justo en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Y hasta ese entonces, el por qué, seguía siendo una incógnita. Como lo era el hecho de sentirse molesto en ese instante. Sólo de ver el cuidado con el que la doctora Snow había atendido a Flash, había despertado en él un sentimiento de incomodidad que no se atrevía a catalogar todavía. Quería deshacerse de ese malestar a como diera lugar.

Por esa razón cuando se topó con el detective y su hija, se desquitó con su típico carácter frío e indiferente. Le habían preguntado por la doctora y por su amigo el moreno y su respuesta medida, pero agresiva, había puesto alerta al declive West. De haber llevado su arma seguramente lo habría congelado junto con su hija. Quería destruir cosas, necesitaba sacar su frustración, desquitarse con algo o con alguien y poner fin a sentimientos estúpidos que solamente llegaban a importunar su serenidad. Porque él era un hombre malvado, sí. Pero no era idiota. Era frío, distante, calculador. Tenía todo controlado siempre y las cosas pasaban como él quería que pasasen. Ese era él, Leonard Snart, el Capitán Frío y nadie iba a cambiarlo.

—Snart —paró sus pasos en seco al escuchar la voz de la doctora a sus espaldas, y todo el discurso mental que se había dado terminó yéndose a la mierda. Vaciló antes de dar media vuelta y enfrentarla. La preocupación que la invadía era evidente, sus labios temblorosos parecían necesitados de atención y él tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo por no tomarlos. La deseaba, la seguía deseando incluso más que antes.

—Pensé que estaría en la sala de urgencias, doctora —dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho, tratando de mostrar indiferencia delante de ella. Pero los ojos cafés claros de la doctora lograban desarmarlo y no entendía cómo. La castaña abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y volvió a cerrarla, como si le costara trabajo decirle lo que le iba a decir. En cambio hizo una mueca y Snart sintió cierto alivio. Parecía recuperarse poco a poco.

—Tienes razón —la menuda mujer se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse por donde había llegado, pero la mano de Snart —actuando por su propia cuenta—, la jaló de nuevo. Poniéndola frente a él, cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

—No, no la tengo —la obligó a verlo a los ojos—. Lo que usted debería hacer es ir a casa y descansar un poco —ella lo escrutó con la mirada, confundida—. Yo la llevaré —algo parecido al miedo se alojó en el rostro de la doctora y Snart se dio cuenta cuán imprudentes habían sido sus comentarios. Por la actitud de la castaña momentos antes, podía deducir que no se apartaría de Flash bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—N-no —balbuceó ella tratando de soltarse de su agarre, y Leonard la dejó—, él está muy grave, no puedo irme hasta que esté estable... —la angustia la embargó de nuevo y él anheló poder abrazarla otra vez. Sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, que le brindara un poco de su calor... Pero eso no iba a pasar. Él era un asesino y consolar mujeres no era una de sus prioridades, ya lo había hecho ese día y no lo volvería a hacer.

—Está en lo correcto, doctora Snow —dejó que su voz sonara más autoritaria que antes—. Debería regresar y encargarse de que Flash viva —le dio la espalda para continuar con su camino—. Ya que robar en la ciudad sin alguien que intente detenme no sería muy divertido —quiso girarse para ver la expresión de la castaña pero se abstuvo y continuó caminando.

Ese era el momento perfecto para ser el villano, la ciudad estaba devastada y el pánico era la emoción regente en todos los ciudadanos de Central City. Aparecer con un arma fría y robar lo que considerara conveniente era muy tentador. No obstante, sus ánimos no eran suficientes. Si salía armado, cualquier ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino acabaría congelado, y no es que matar no fuera divertido, pero justo en ese momento la idea le resultaba tediosa y vana. Necesitaba una motivación, algún incentivo para salir a las calles y hacer de las suyas. Y éste estaba tendido en una cama en las ruinas de los laboratorios STAR, siendo tratado y atendido por la pequeña castaña.

Antes de perderse en las calles de la ciudad, escuchó el sonido de los tacones de la doctora contra el suelo, estaba regresando a los laboratorios con Flash, como debería ser. Tomó aire y continuó con pasos despreocupados hasta su motocicleta. Haber ido había sido un error. La doctora estaba bien, fuera de su cansancio y preocupación, estaba a salvo. Lo que él tenía que hacer era salir de ahí, hablar con Lisa y planear algo. Idear una estrategia para cuando Flash estuviera fuera de peligro, algo que lo regresara a él a la acción. Necesitaba ocupar su mente algo mientras el desastre pasaba a la historia. Para cuando los ciudadanos de Central City creyeran que todo estaba bien. Entonces aparecería de nuevo y haría de las suyas. Con más sutileza que antes. Era un hombre libre, ni la policía ni ARGUS tenían nada en su contra gracias a Flash, podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras cuidara su identidad. Los hermanos Snart eran libres e inocentes. No podía ensuciar su nombre por cosas triviales, tenía que caracterizarse si quería mantener un bajo perfil y para eso, Cisco era un experto. Era hora de que Leonard Snart subiera al escenario como el villano que todo el mundo creía que era. Era hora de adoptar al Captain Cold.

Llegó a la casa de seguridad que compartía con su hermana. No había hablado con ella desde que trasladaron a los meta-humanos al aeródromo Ferris. Seguramente Lisa no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Y haberla dejado sola desde esa noche no había sido su mejor idea. Su hermana solía aburrirse con mucha facilidad y en varias ocasiones había tenido que congelar a uno que otro idiota conocedor de su hogar. Solo porque Lisa era demasiado valiosa como para buscarse un buen hotel en la ciudad. Aparcó su motocicleta, no se veía otro vehículo —aunque eso no significaba nada—, pues bien su hermana podía meter a cualquiera, con o sin medio de transporte. Entró en la casa y la encontró tendida en el sofá con una cerveza fría al lado. Estaba viendo la televisión, lo que le pareció un comportamiento infantil, porque mostraba demasiada atención al gato gris que perseguía incansablemente al ratón inmortal.

—¿Vas a hablar de lo que pasó, Lenny? —le preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la televisión, Snart se sentó a su lado—, o a partir de ahora debo adivinar tus planes...

—Cambié de idea —contestó con simpleza—. No tengo por qué dar más explicaciones que esa —Lisa se dignó a mirarlo. Se veía serio pero eso era típico en él, a veces a Lisa le molestaba no poder saber en qué estaba pensando, suspiró exasperada y miró de nuevo las caricaturas, como si le interesaran más que la mente de su hermano. Snart frunció el ceño con molestia. Incómodo en su propia casa.

—Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho cambiar de idea —sonrió de medio lado—. Has estado desaparecido desde que me dejaste aquí ayer en la noche...

—Hay cosas que yo prefiero no hacer en la casa a diferencia tuya, Lisa —aseveró antes de levantarse del sofá, tenía un arma que mejorar.

Desde que Cisco había reparado la pistola fría salida de los laboratorios STAR, él había estado trabajando en la propia nuevamente. No lograba entender qué estaba mal con los planos que muchos años atrás, le había robado al legendario Señor Frío. En esos momentos su existencia se reducía a un mal recuerdo en el expediente de Ciudad Gótica. Tanto que parecía más un cuento para niños que algo que había pasado realmente. Ese hombre, mejor conocido como Mr. Freeze, había desarrollado la mejor pistola fría antes creada. Desde que Snart había descubierto que los cuerpos con una temperatura de "cero absoluto" no podían moverse, se había obsesionado con el desarrollo de un arma potencial, capaz de alcanzar la temperatura cero y así poder congelar objetos o personas en movimiento. Robando esos viejos planos había logrado su primer prototipo, pero a falta de grandes diamantes no había tenido el éxito que había esperado. Por esa razón había robado un arma ya hecha de los laboratorios del doctor Wells, y trabajaba en la creación de su propia pistola fría.

No era una prioridad, ya tenía un arma y eso era suficiente por el momento, pero él era un hombre precavido, no solo táctico, sino estratégico. Ya una vez Flash había logrado neutralizar su arma, y si eso volvía a pasar, estaría preparado con otra. Sólo necesitaba terminarla. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar. Entre ellas su apariencia, no podía ser Leonard Snart un criminal, no de nuevo. Sería Captain Cold y nadie conocería su identidad, nadie excepto el equipo de Flash, pero gracias a su cooperación, su nombre y el de Lisa permanecerían limpios. Se encerró en su laboratorio improvisado y comenzó su labor.

" _No deberías meterte con tecnología que no entiendes..._ " ese mensaje se lo había hecho llegar un lunático-depresivo-enmascarado después de haber obtenido los planos. Y sabía a qué se refería, el señor Frío había sido víctima de grandes tragedias al desarrollar su tecnología, él mismo se había vuelto una. El pobre hombre había terminado muy mal. Pero eso no le iba a pasar a él; tenía en mente cambiar el rumbo de sus objetivos. Captain Cold sería quien venciera definitivamente a Flash. Allen podía tener la velocidad, pero él tenía los medios para frenarlo. Al final él sería el vencedor.

Por el momento jugaría con él al gato y al ratón. Robos por aquí o por allá, mientras Flash trataba de detenerlo. Ya habían hecho un pacto una vez, dos. Si Barry tomaba en cuenta el último favor de Snart. Pero los convenios no lo iban a salvar siempre. Lo que distinguía a Flash de otros héroes, era su gran ingenuidad. Era una presa fácil para hombres como él, que se basaban en el engaño y otras artimañas para obtener beneficios. Como el que había obtenido la noche anterior con la doctora Snow. "Un favor", pensó. La doctora le debía un favor, pero ella misma lo había externado: ¿Qué podía necesitar él de ella? Snart continúo revisando planos y demás mientras esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—Algo se me ocurrirá —se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que sacaba su prototipo, había remplazado el centro de energía de los planos originales, sustituyéndolo por piezas parecidas a las que Cisco había reemplazado en su pistola. No tenía diamantes ni tampoco pensaba usarlos, un arma que los requiriera saldría muy cara de mantener o reparar. Y sí bien él era un ladrón, robaba en su beneficio, no en el de un objeto. Se pasó largas horas probando diferentes piezas para cambiar el núcleo del prototipo. Pero siempre había algo que no embobaba. Era como tener todas las piezas de un rompecabezas, todas menos una.

.

* * *

.

Caitlin terminó de sacar escombros junto con Cisco, Joe se había llevado a Iris a descansar. Estarían haciendo turnos para cuidar de Barry, que al tener un organismo veloz, se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Aunque todavía tenían muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, necesitaban una explicación creíble para la policía y para la prensa. Otra gran catástrofe de había escapado de los laboratorios STAR. Caitlin suspiró exasperada, tenía todavía muchas cosas que poner en orden en su cabeza. Cuando terminaron de limpiar la estación principal, Caitlin se sentó para descansar un poco, acomodó sus brazos en el tablero frente a los ordenadores y escondió su cabeza en ellos. El cansancio le estaba pasado la factura...

"Usted no jaló del gatillo, Doctora Snow, no debería cargar con las decisiones de los demás"

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. Había encontrado algo de consuelo en esas palabras, aunque Snart no fuera el mejor hombro para llorar. Y de alguna alocada manera la había hecho sentirse mejor. Nada iba a regresarles a Eddie... "Él ha decidido irse como un héroe, doctora, debería respetar eso". Se regañó por citar mentalmente a Leonard. Pero sus palabras habían regresado parte de su alma a su cuerpo, como si se hubiese estado ahogando y él la hubiera obligado a sacar la cabeza del agua. Y no entendía por qué. En la mañana del día anterior sus palabras habían sido hirientes y frías, en cambio, cuando ella le contó lo de Eddie, trató de consolarla, incluso la había abrazado y ella se había dejado. Estaba volviéndose loca, y también le angustiaba cómo iba Barry a interpretar las cosas. Los había visto juntos...

—Ya activé todas las alertas que no estaban dañadas —anunció Cisco—. No tenemos la de seguridad del acelerador de partículas, pero sí las de otras estaciones y si Barry reacciona, seremos los primeros en enterarnos...

—¿Qué sirve aún? —preguntó ella.

—La mayoría de las alarmas, algunas cámaras, esta estación y el gimnasio... Todo lo que estaba alrededor del acelerador de partículas quedó dañado —suspiró con pesadez—. Nos llevará unos meses reparar todo...

—Hablas como si fuéramos a seguir aquí... —Caitlin parecía triste, como si la idea de dejar ese lugar resultara muy dolorosa.

—Si el gobierno no nos quita los laboratorios, no tenemos por qué irnos —miró la pantalla donde se podía ver a Barry—. Flash nos necesita, Cait.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Iré a verlo —se levantó de la silla y pasó de Cisco para entrar a la habitación de cristal donde Barry descansaba.

Habían logrado hidratarlo, pero seguía con baja de peso. Sin embargo sus signos arrojaban resultados favorables. Tal vez en tres días estaría como nuevo. Caitlin se aferraba a esa idea. Quería creer que todo se iba a componer, aunque sabía que nada iba a ser igual. Ya no; Eobard los había engañado, Ronnie y el doctor Stein habían muerto por su culpa, Barry estaba separado de su padre y había sufrido la pérdida de su madre otra vez, Cisco y ella habían sido engañados por alguien a quien realmente admiraban, a quien veían como un maestro... Casi como a un padre. También habían perdido a Eddie, Iris estaba destrozada, y aunque en dos futuro alternos ella terminaba quedándose a lado de Barry, en ese camino en el que se encontraban, Iris se había comprometido con Eddie. Y a pesar de su muerte, las cosas entre ella y Barry no cambiarían.

O eso se decía Caitlin. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que Barry ocupaba un lugar muy especial, lo quería y quería lo mejor para él. Eran más que amigos, su vínculo era mucho más grande. Había sufrido por él y estaba segura que lo seguiría haciendo. Pero la otra parte de ella estaba perdida en la obscuridad. Todo desde su encuentro con Leonard Snart. Sentía un vacío que nunca antes había sentido, deseaba poder estar entre sus brazos una vez más y se odió por ser tan débil. Ella había sido clara con él, una vez finalizado el trato, no tendría por qué buscarla nuevamente. Eso había sido lo correcto, no obstante, no la hacía sentir mejor.

Revisó que los aparatos conectados a Barry estuvieran bien, lo tapó, esperando alguna reacción, pero el castaño no se movió. Terminó de revisar que todo estuviese en orden y salió de nuevo, Cisco no se veía cerca, se sentó frente a los monitores y comprobó que las cámaras estuviesen funcionando. La principal era la que mostraba a Barry, otra en la estación secundaria, la sala de vigilancia, algunas en los pasillos, la entrada a los laboratorios, una en el túnel para llegar al acelerador y ya. Las demás aparecían sin conexión.

—Joe regresará en una horas —le dijo Cisco—, deberías irte a descansar un poco —le puso una taza de café enfrente—. Luces terrible... —Caitlin sonrió levemente, esas habían sido las palabras de Barry al verla el día anterior. Seguramente ya lucía mucho peor.

—Gracias —acurrucó la taza entre sus manos para calentarlas—, pero no me iré hasta que Joe regrese —dio un pequeño sorbo al café—. No puedo dejarte todo esto a ti solo —lanzó una fugaz mirada a la pantalla. Barry no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Yo estaré bien, Cait —se cruzó de brazos y ella sonrió—. No te voy a convencer, ¿verdad? —ella negó—. Bueno entonces deja el café y duérmete un rato —le retiró la taza—, en unas horas vas a manejar y no quiero que te estrelles contra un poste...

—Sé manejar el cansancio —mintió pero de igual modo se acomodó de nuevo en el tablero con intención de dormir aunque fuera un par de horas. Si pasaba algo, Cisco la despertaría.

.

* * *

.

Había sido cuestión de horas para que se encontrara afuera de los laboratorios STAR nuevamente, y como había esperado, las luces de la estación central aún estaban encendidas. También estaba aparcado el automóvil de la doctora Snow, a diferencia de la patrulla del detective que ya no estaba ahí. Después de haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto, había decido utilizar a la castaña hasta que se cansara de ella. Quizá, si lograba enamorarla obtendría muchos beneficios. Ella podría ser un gran escudo contra Flash. Esa era su idea, no obstante, Leonard Snart nunca contempló la posibilidad de que la doctora Snow se convertiría en algo más que un peón en su tablero de ajedrez.

Y en ese momento ahí estaba, parado junto al carro de la doctora. Había rebajado su aceite, lo suficiente para que pudiera andar unos minutos, y en ese momento se encontraba vaciando una botella de cloro en el tanque de gasolina. Esa trampilla era baja y sucia, incluso para él. Pero él contemplaba los beneficios que ocuparía a futuro. Buscaba un fin y no se preocuparía por los medios. No todavía. Usaría a la doctora como un medio más. Estaba convencido. Terminó de verter el líquido y fue a deshacerse de la botella. Entró a un cajellón y lo tiró en uno de las recipientes de basura, iba a salir cuando vio una patrulla aparcar enfrente del carro de la doctora, de ésta bajó el detective West y entró a los laboratorios, iba solo. Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que Cisco y la doctora salieran, estaba bastante cerca, así que escuchar la conversación no fue un problema.

—Ya lo hablamos hace rato, Cait —el moreno la veía con preocupación—. Has pasado por muchas cosas en las últimas horas. Lo mejor será que vayas a tu departamento a descansar, tú me dijiste que en cuanto Joe llegara te irías... —la castaña hizo una mueca en protesta y Cisco suspiró.

—Si despierta me llamarás, ¿cierto? —Cisco asintió antes de dirigirla a su coche.

—Por cierto tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente —ella lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería—. Ya sabes, Captain Cold y su aparición de hace rato...

—Oh —ella volvió a hacer una mueca, más parecida a un puchero infantil y Snart tuvo que contener una sonrisa—. Creo que estamos a mano —Cisco parecía desentendido—. Lisa, ¿en serio?

—Ya te dije que no fue intencional —Cisco dobló los ojos—. Vete, necesitas descansar.

—Ya lo creo —asintió ella entrando al vehículo, Cisco se esperó hasta que arrancara y entró de nuevo a los laboratorios.

Snart vio el carro alejarse y se montó en su motocicleta, la siguió a distancia unos diez minutos antes de que ella parara el carro por la falta de aceite, cualquiera sabía que un carro no podía funcionar sin el aceite. Era peligroso y si se forzaba podía causar grades problemas en el motor. Esa era la primera parte de su plan. La castaña apagó el carro y se bajó en busca de un taxi. Siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana sería imposible conseguir uno. La vio buscar su celular dentro de su bolso, sin embargo estuvo a punto de aventarlo contra el suelo por falta de batería. La castaña comenzó a caminar por la acera con la intención de irse a pie mientras daba con un taxi. Y ese era su momento para aparecer. Arrancó la moto y la pasó de largo a gran velocidad, dando la vuelta antes de terminar la calle para volver a pasarla. Caitlin comenzó a andar más rápido, un tanto asustada y él llegó a ella en la moto, poniéndosele enfrente antes de frenar y quitarse los lentes obscuros. La expresión en la cara de la doctora se debatía entre sorpresa y alivio.

—Parece que está en apuros, Doctora Snow —ella se mordió el labio inferior y dio un rápido vistazo a su auto.

—¿Desde cuándo eres el héroe con capa y espada? —alzó ambas cejas antes de intentar seguir su camino. Eso lo divirtió un poco.

—Nunca me ofrecí a ayudarla —se encogió de hombros y ella puso los ojos en blanco—, venga, tampoco pensaba dejarla aquí tirada... —ella alzó la mirada hacia él, incrédula. Snart sonrió de medio lado y la castaña apretó los labios. En esos momentos la ciudad estaba de cabeza, no le sorprendería que algunos delincuentes se encontraran saqueando las tiendas que habían sido abandonas por sus dueños en un ataque de pánico, llegar a su departamento sana y salva sonaba bastante tentador.

—Es una enorme casualidad encontrarte de madrugada justo cuando las luces de alerta se presentan en el tablero de mi coche —la castaña se cruzó de brazos en un intento por abrazarse a sí misma, la madrugada era bastante fresca.

—Un alivio para usted, doctora —amplió su sonrisa—. Ahora suba a la moto si no quiere que yo lo haga por usted —Snart retrocedió un poco, indicándole que se sentara entre él y el manubrio de la motocicleta. Ella vaciló unos segundos antes de hacerle caso y subirse. En cuestión de segundos se vio presa entre los fuertes brazos masculinos.

—No vayas a matarme en esta cosa —pidió antes de que Snart arrancara.

Para sorpresa de la Caitlin, Snart conocía la ubicación de su departamento. Condujo a una velocidad aceptable por lo que ella se mantuvo en silencio, aferrándose a las agarraderas del manubrio durante el viaje. El cansancio la tenía presa de un estado mental manipulable, pues no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de pelear o discutir con nadie, su único deseo era llegar a su departamento y dejarse caer en la cama para dormir un rato.

Snart manejó despacio adrede, quería pasar un poco de tiempo con la doctora antes de dejarla en su hogar. La estaría rondando un tiempo, el necesario para que ella empezara a necesitarlo, para sacarle provecho después. Haberle descompuesto el carro le daba la excusa perfecta para verla por las noches y en las mañanas. Se ofrecería a ser su chofer designado y en cada encuentro daría un paso al frente con su plan. La doctora Snow iba a caer a sus pies. Estaba seguro de ello. Llegaron al departamento de la castaña y Snart aparcó justo enfrente, Caitlin se bajó de la motocicleta con su ayuda.

—Debería descansar, doc —ella le dedicó una mirada apagada. Tenía los párpados un poco caídos, las mejillas teñidas de un rosado muy peculiar y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Leonard tuvo que carraspear para sí mismo y regresarse a la realidad. La doctora estaba desfalleciendo de sueño y el paseo en moto sólo había logrado arrullarla.

—Eso haré —contestó en voz muy baja antes de bostezar—. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo? —abrió un poco más los ojos para estudiar la expresión de Snart, éste se cruzo de brazos.

—Los estudié muy bien a todos ustedes cuando buscaba la forma de dar con la identidad de Flash —alzó un poco el rostro, ahora estudiándola a ella—. También sé dónde viven Cisco y Barry.

—Claro —Caitlin se pasó una mano por el cabello y Snart apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolía. Si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría por hacerla suya otra vez. Respiró hondo y trató de relajar su expresión—. Gracias por traerme —ella buscó su mirada con la propia y Snart tuvo que desviar los ojos a la entrada del edificio.

—No se acostumbre, Doctora Snow —Leonard la vio entrar al edificio y arrancó de nuevo la motocicleta. Iría al bar Saints and Sinners. Posiblemente ya estuviera cerrado, pero en los alrededores siempre había mujeres más que dispuestas a satisfacerlo.

Esa noche había patrullas por todos lados, y muchos establecimientos estaban vacíos. Las autoridades no tardarían mucho en buscar explicaciones cerca de los laboratorios STAR. Pero de eso ya debían estar conscientes todos los involucrados con Flash. Cuando llegó a la calle del bar, lo encontró abierto. Estacionó la motocicleta y entró quitándose los lentes obscuros. El dueño del lugar charlaba con un grupo de motociclistas mientras su sobrino atendía en la barra. Snart pidió una cerveza y se sentó en una de las mesas de billar. No pensaba jugar, disfrutaría solo con su bebida hasta que apareciera alguna mujer con la que pasaría esa noche —o lo que quedaba de la madrugada—. El dueño se acercó a él.

—¿Qué hay, Lenny? —Snart alzó la vista—. Veo que eres de los pocos que no se vio afectado por el escándalo de hace unas horas...

—Aposté mis cartas a que Flash salvaría al mundo —se encogió de hombros—. Y así fue.

—Ese nuevo héroe, ¿eh? —se sentó en el banco de enfrente a Leonard—. En la televisión dijeron que había sido un desastre climatológico, ya sabes como un tornado. Para mí que no tienen ni idea de lo que realmente pasó... —Leonard achicó los ojos.

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó incrédulo. El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que no, pero no soy idiota, Lenny —se levantó del banco—. Creo que los laboratorios STAR siguen haciendo cosas que no deben. Ya ocasionaron una gran explosión hace poco más de un año. No me sorprendería que esa anomalía haya salido de ese lugar —comenzó a caminar hacia la barra—. Por cierto, Christina se fue hace unos minutos, si te apuras quizá la alcances.

Snart se levantó del banco dejando la cerveza a medias junto con un billete que cubriría el consumo. Christina era una de las mujeres con las que él acostumbraba pasar algunas noches. Era una mujer que no estaba peleada con el sexo causal, y aunque a él no le gustaba repetir, Chris era el tipo de mujer que no le reclamaba por no haberle llamado, o por no amanecer en la misma cama. Sólo le interesaba el sexo al igual que él. Salió del bar y montó su moto en dirección a los viejos departamentos donde ella vivía, antes de llegar la vio caminando acompañada y frenó la motocicleta justo enfrente de la joven y el chico que iba con ella.

—Mira nada más —dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes—. Pensé que no te vería de nuevo —sonrió, miró al chico que la acompañaba y se encogió de hombros—. Espero que no te moleste que lo dejemos para otra ocasión...

—¿Bromeas Chris? —el chico parecía molesto, pero después de echar un vistazo a Snart, supo que no podía competir con él. En ningún aspecto, así que ahorrándose una visible humillación decidió marcharse—. Vale pues, te veo luego —la pelirroja amplió su sonrisa y se montó en la parte de atrás, agarrándose del tronco de Snart.

—¿A dónde me llevarás esta noche? —le alcanzó a preguntar antes de que Leonard arrancara nuevamente.

Snart condujo a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un motel cercano. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en la castaña y concentrarse en cosas más importantes. De momento calmaría sus necesidades. Encontró uno de esos lugares a los que Chris estaba acostumbrada, un motel que llamaba mucho la atención con grandes y rosadas luces neón donde en grande se podía leer la palabra "Hotel". Aparcó la motocicleta y dejó que ella se encargara de pedir el cuarto. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que la pelirroja apareciera con las llaves y una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, jalándolo hasta el ascensor del lugar, comenzando a besarlo mientras él se encargaba de pasear sus manos por el curvilíneo cuerpo.

Entraron a la habitación, demasiado simple para los gustos de Leonard. Una cama en el centro, una puerta para el baño y una mesa con una silla. Muy poco para lo que él acostumbraba. Pero ahí estaba, desvistiendo a una de sus amantes, dispuesto a pasar las últimas horas de obscuridad acompañado. Sin querer comenzó a comparar esa noche con la pasada. Para empezar el lugar era completamente diferente. Él cuarto no era blanco ni la cama era tan cómoda, la acompañante también era distinta, no era una doctora castaña que necesitaba alcohol para desinhibirse, era una chica de moral distraída demasiado atrevida, pues sin haberla notado, ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, tocando y lamiendo su endurecida erección.

.

Horas más tarde comenzó a recoger sus prendas, esquivando los condones usados que había estado tirando durante la madrugada, y se encerró en la baño para asearse. La pelirroja aún dormía enredada en las sábanas. Esas últimas horas sólo le habían servido para darse cuenta que nada volvería a ser igual. No después de pasar una noche con la doctora Snow, pues había dejado el marcador muy alto como para que cualquier otra mujer lograra acercarse. Incluso durante su encuentro con Chris se había atrevido a imaginarse a la castaña, y ni así había logrado aumentar su satisfacción. Chris era atrevida, y gemía demasiado. Sus movimientos eran apasionados, sin embargo eran demasiado exagerados. Nunca le habían importado esas trivialidades y ahora les prestaba demasiada atención. Cuando terminó de bañarse y arreglarse, dejó un par de billetes en la mesa del cuarto y salió sin hacer ruido. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, quizá encontraría a una doctora descansada y aún en su departamento si se daba prisa.

.

* * *

.

Después de un merecido baño, Caitlin preparó un desayuno digno. Los últimos días apenas había probado bocado y en esos momentos moría de hambre. Todavía no había llamado a ningún mecánico para ver lo de su auto, ya se ocuparía de ello más adelante. Lo que debía hacer en ese instante era desayunar, llamar a un taxi y regresar a los laboratorios. Seguramente Cisco se encontraba llegando a su casa en ese momento y ella tenía que ir para acompañar a Joe mientras Cisco regresaba. Joe le había comentado la noche anterior que Iris también quería quedarse a hacer rondas, eso y buscar el cuerpo de Eddie, y todos habían estado de acuerdo con eso. No podían simplemente olvidarse de él.

Cuando terminó de desayunar y cepillarse los dientes, buscó en todas sus bolsas la tarjeta de un sitio de taxis, estaba segura que tenía una en algún lado. Después de unos minutos la encontró e intentó llamar pero para su desgracia, no había línea. Tampoco tenía señal en su celular. Suspiró irritada y salió del departamento para llegar andando o encontrar un taxi en la marcha. No fue necesario, pues apenas llegar al primer piso del edificio, fue capaz de ver una motocicleta estacionada afuera. Buscó con la mirada a Snart antes de salir, pero no lo vio y por un momento creyó que una parte de ella le estaba jugando una mala pasada al querer imaginárselo a cada rato, pero cuando salió, lo encontró recargado en la pared junto a la entrada.

—Pensé que ya se había ido —dijo con tono serio y ella negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si mal no recuerdo, no tiene medio de transporte —se dignó a mirarla—. Y mientras Allen siga tendido en esa cama, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —mintió y Caitlin alzó ambas cejas.

—Te advierto que Joe está en los laboratorios en estos momentos —Snart sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a andar hacia la moto, seguido por la castaña.

—No se preocupe doc, no pienso quedarme ahí —Caitlin sonrió levemente y se subió en la motocicleta como lo había hecho durante la madrugada.

Sentía que ya había caído muy bajo al aceptar un trato con él, y en esos momentos ya no sabía que pensar de sí misma. Si Snart no fuera un asesino, definitivamente se dejaría sentirse atraída por él, pero las cosas no eran así. Él era un villano, el enemigo de Barry de alguna forma y por ende también lo era de ella. Y quiso olvidarlo por un momento para recargar su espalda en el firme pecho masculino mientras él manejaba a una velocidad tranquila. Se desconocía en esos momentos, y se alegró de que el viaje fuera corto, pues apenas tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a los laboratorios STAR.

Antes de que Snart aparcara, escucharon las alarmas. Caitlin se bajó de la motocicleta corriendo, y seguida por un ceñudo Leonard, entró a los laboratorios. Las luces rojas prendían y apagaban y ella sabía que esa no era una buena señal. Comenzó a correr más rápido pesar de sus tacones, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la estación central, Barry estaba aún tendido en la cama y Joe intentaba ver qué estaba pasando en los monitores de los ordenadores.

—¿Qué ocurre Joe? —preguntó Caitlin desactivando las alarmas emergentes. Snart y el detective mantuvieron contacto visual por unos segundos antes de que el policía contestara.

—¡No lo sé! Estaba revisando el lugar cuando las alertas se activaron... —miró las pantallas—. Vine corriendo pero en las cámaras no se ve nada extraño.

Después de desactivar las estridentes alarmas de seguridad, Caitlin comenzó a regresar las grabaciones en busca de algo, Cisco le había dicho que algunas alertas de seguridad no se habían activado debido a los daños alrededor del acelerador de partículas. Sin embargo las demás funcionaban correctamente y sólo se le ocurría una explicación lógica para que las alarmas se activaran. Tenían compañía. La castaña comenzó a teclear en los ordenadores, siendo observada por los dos hombres presentes, el detective West veía de reojo a Snart, y éste, descaradamente, observaba todos los movimientos de la doctora.

—Alguien entró a la estación de vigilancia —anunció, mostrando el video de esa sala, la cámara no mostraba nada interesante, pero pronto la imagen comenzó a perderse hasta que la señal fue interrumpida por completo.

—Hay alguien adentro —dijo Snart arrugando el cejo—. O al menos lo hubo —señaló la pantalla—. Ese video fue hace unos tres minutos, en estos momentos el intruso pudo haberse marchado al escuchar las alarmas —Joe miró a Caitlin con reclamo por haber llegado con él, y luego vio a Snart con molestia, pero él tenía razón. Sólo les quedaba investigar.

—Iré a ver —anunció el policía.

—No —dijo Caitlin y le dedicó una mirada de súplica a Leonard—. Por favor ve con él... —el aludido se quedó estupefacto. Quería que el villano Leonard Snart se quedara a solas con uno de los hombres que más lo odiaba. Esa no era una buena idea.

—¿Qué pasa si el intruso viene a atacar a nuestro héroe postrado? —señaló la habitación de cristal—. No creo que usted pueda detenerlo...

Caitlin hizo una mueca involuntaria, Joe salió de la estación para bajar hasta la sala de vigilancia, donde había tenido su video llamada con Eobard antes de poner a andar el acelerador de partículas. Caitlin comenzó a activar las luces y cámaras de los pasillos para que Joe pudiera ver, y ellos también. Perdieron su imagen cuando entró a la sala de vigilancia, Snart se cruzó de brazos y se quedó recargado en la pared, detrás de la silla de Caitlin, quien ya tenía todas las cámaras activadas y se esforzaba por mantener su atención en todas a la vez. No había nada extraño y segundo después Joe iba de regreso.

—El lugar estaba destruido —anunció en cuanto entró—. Quien haya entrado estaba en busca de algo, las pantallas estaban en el suelo, las aventaron... No sé qué buscaban ni si dieron con ello, pero quien haya entrado estaba de muy mal humor, pues toda la sala está hecha un desastre...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Lo sé, he dejado a Barry fuera este cap, pero pronto sabrán por qué... XD Y sí, el enmascarado depresivo era Batman...

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviwes, favs, follows y demás :)

Agradecimientos:

Fabricio: Hahaha ese era un plan con mañana como podrás darte cuenta X'D

Kagoyame: Sí, opino lo mismo, pero a ver qué pasa más adelante, qué tal si le sale la Laxus Dreyar? XD haha

Lina: Esto en un principio iba a ser un full SnowBarry pero después de ver el cap 22 y teniendo en cuenta mi crush con Miller... acabó así XD haha tal vez cuando lo termine me dedique sólo al SnowBarry

Danper: Pronto habrá algo de lemon otra vez XD (Barry está próximo a enterarse...) haha tengo un plan para cuando despierte y un especial de Barry también, en el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá XD lo haré sufrir y lloro por eso porque Barry es un amor! pero vamos... es Snart...

Dana: No me gustó su entrada en el cap pasado, siento que pudo quedar mejor pero la prisa de subir el cap me hizo arruinarlo, espero que se compense en este XD y sí, Cait tiene muchos en quienes pensar pero se están reduciendo XD (?)

Lokitty: Bueno quería esperarme un poco más para introducir al intruso pero ya ves... XD a partir de ahora ya no va a estar tan ligada a la serie y saldrá un pj que muchos han olvidado muajaja

Brico: Tenía un objetivo dejarle esas partes a Cait para mis fines malvados con Sanrt :V hahaha sé que eres SnowBarry y realmente agradezco que le des una oportunidad a este fic (:

SnowBarry: Hahahahaha seee... Snart también tiene los suyo XD y muero por el spin off de temporada, porque le van a dar más protagonismo XD


	5. La verdad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Flash no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizó para mis fines macabros :P

Hola! yo sé que los abandoné un buen rato pero he tenido la uni algo pesada ): espero también que cuando termine mi fic de infiltrada pueda actualizar este con mayor frecuencia.

Me gustaría contestarles a todos por mensaje cuando dejan sus preciados comentarios, pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo, los contestaré al final del cap. para no soltar algún spoiler XD Si prefieren que los conteste por inbox haré lo posible también.

Darkzuryan le ha puesto nombre a esta pareja crack... Snartlin (me ha encantado!)

Quiero dar la bienvenida a Another Angel Down que está empezando a leer el fic :3

PD: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, juro que intenté hacerlo con el estereotipo común de lemon, pero Snart saca mi lado más poético (no en sentido literal) y nada más no puedo :v espero que les guste btw XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **La verdad**

.

Barry quería abrir los ojos, pero aun sentía una inmensa pesadez. Podía sentir la calidez de una mano sostener la suya, estaba acostado y conectado. Posiblemente en la blanca recamara de algún hospital. Lo último que recordaba era haber intervenido antes de que el acelerador de partículas se volviera un agujero negro en medio de Central City, sabía que lo había logrado, pero después de eso todo era borroso. Tenía muchas imágenes sueltas en la mente, no sabía qué había sido real o si había llegado a alucinar. No recordaba mucho, pero sabía quiénes se habían presentado en su carrera por el tiempo. ¿Qué había significado todo aquello? ¿Por qué había tenido varias visiones de Caitlin? Tal vez porque fue una de las últimas personas que vio antes de entrar al acelerador de partículas.

Abrió los ojos despacio y sintió que la mano que lo sostenía lo apretaba.

—¿Caitlin? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos en lo que se acostumbraban a la luz, pero la mirada con la que se encontró era de alguien más.

—Ella se fue hace unas de horas, pero no debe tardar —era una voz femenina—. Soy yo, Iris...

—Iris... —repitió Barry, no sabía porque había creído que era Caitlin. Tal vez porque ella siempre estaba a su lado cuando se encontraba herido, y además al recobrar el conocimiento, ella había sido lo primero que había pasado por su mente. No obstante, era Iris la que estaba con él y debía sentirte feliz, pero no lo estaba del todo.

—Cisco, Caitlin, mi padre y yo hemos estado haciendo turnos para quedarnos contigo —le explicó, buscando su mirada, pero Allen estudiaba el lugar con calma.

—Estoy en los laboratorios... —pensó que habían sido destruidos y un miedo lo embargó de repente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? —miró a la morena a los ojos con preocupación.

—Cinco días —le contestó tranquilizándolo—. Cisco me explicó que el ala este de los laboratorios estaba completamente destruida, pero que este lado estaba casi intacto... Por eso te hemos podido mantener aquí. En la estación principal.

—Ya —le sonrió levemente, se veía muy mal, como si no hubiera dormido en días—. ¿Estás bien? —ella achicó los ojos con un mohín. Sus ojos se inundaron.

—Ya hemos despedido a Eddie —Barry abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. No encontramos su cuerpo... —comenzó a sollozar y Barry puso su mano en el hombro de ella, consolándola.

—¡Barry! —escucharon la voz de Cisco—. Vaya amigo por fin te despiertas —exclamó—. Creo que es gracias que tu cuerpo se regenera rápidamente, debes tener hambre —dijo al notar las lágrimas de Iris y Barry asintió—. Iré por algo para que comas y le avisaré a Caitlin —se apresuró a salir, sintiéndose inoportuno.

—¿En serio han pasado tantos días? —Barry intentó sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Iris, ella asintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No mucho, la ciudad se volvió loca —se encogió de hombros—, Caitlin y Cisco tienen una rueda de prensa mañana temprano... Los laboratorios STAR están en la mira de las autoridades... —Barry frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Han causado ya dos de las más grandes catástrofes de Central City —le recordó.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —Iris negó, pensaba decirle que días antes alguien había entrado a los laboratorios, pero no le veía el caso. No quería preocuparlo. Cisco y Caitlin habían revisado todo y parecía que no habían tomado nada de valor, o peligroso. No había armas que alguien pudiera robar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Iris intentó que su voz sonara dulce, le dolía ver a su mejor amigo tendido en esa cama, por suerte, ya había recuperado su peso y todos sus signos eran normales. O al menos eso le había dicho Caitlin antes de irse. Tenían la idea de que despertaría pronto.

—Como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima —confesó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Exagerado —rió ella—, sólo salvaste la ciudad, nada que no harías un martes por la noche —Barry rió también ante el chiste.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su mente, tenía lagunas y sabía que debía recordar algo de vital importancia, recordaba imágenes sueltas de las visiones que había tenido y, por suerte para él, recordaba perfectamente el encuentro que había tenido con su madre. Se sentía como si le hubiera fallado, y para él, así había sido de algún modo. Pero no quería preocupar a Iris con sus cosas, así que intentó parecer tranquilo.

—Room service —anunció Cisco entrando con una bolsa de comida rápida—. Amigo sé que no es lo más nutritivo pero Cait no tiene por qué enterarse —Barry sonrió y recibió gustoso la comida que Cisco le había llevado.

—Vas a tener que traerme otras cinco —aseguró después de dar los primeros mordiscos, Iris suspiró con tranquilidad, quería que Barry se recuperara, no le gustaba verlo apagado como lo estaba en ese momento, porque aunque él no lo dijera, e hiciera mucho por ocultarlo, había algo agobiándolo.

.

* * *

.

Caitlin se encontraba en la entrada de los laboratorios, Snart se había ido apneas un par de minutos antes. Después de que le pusiera aceite a su coche, éste le había empezado a dar problemas un par de días atrás, y sin remedio tuvo que llevarlo al mecánico. Y como por arte de magia, Snart se había estado presentando fuera de su departamento en las mañanas, y en la entrada de los laboratorios cuando salía tarde. Una parte de ella sentía una emoción obscura cuando él estaba cerca, pero su lado racional le gritaba que se alejara lo más posible de aquel hombre.

Sencillamente le resultaba imposible alejarse de él.

La noche anterior, después de que la dejara en la entrada de su departamento, había surgido algo pasión entre ellos. Ella se había dejado llevar por sus caricias y sus besos, estuvo a punto de dejarlo entrar en su departamento pero recobró la cordura. No entendía cómo podía sentirse tan deseada con una sola mirada, era como si quisiera demostrarle que la anhelaba, que la necesitaba... Sonrió con ironía, seguramente sufría el _síndrome del doctor_. Y Snart era el paciente que ella deseaba reparar.

—Hola Caitlin —dijo Cisco saliendo de los laboratorios—, Barry ha despertado —la castaña se volvió hacia él alzando ambas cejas y mostrando una auténtica sonrisa.

—¿Es en serio? —el moreno asintió y ella corrió al interior del edificio para ir a verlo. La razón por la que había salido corriendo de su departamento, era porque Cisco le había mandado los últimos resultados de Barry, y había detectado un problema. Ya tendría tiempo de revisar esos estudios ella misma más tarde.

Paró en seco antes de entrar a la estación principal. Barry la había visto con Snart.

Tragó duro. ¿Le preguntaría al respecto? Caminó vacilante hasta los monitores y vio por encima de ellos, Barry estaba con los ojos cerrados, Iris comenzaba a levantar sus cosas para salir y ella no sabía si debía acerarse o no.

—¿Cómo sigue? —le preguntó a Iris preocupada.

—Bien, y va a recuperarse pronto. Lo conozco —dijo con un tono serio y Caitlin alzó levemente las cejas—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —la pregunta de Iris tomó a Caitlin desprevenida. ¿Algo entre Barry y ella? Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo primero que dijo al despertar —Iris la estudiaba con la mirada, Cait parecía nerviosa—, fue tu nombre... —la doctora estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

Caitlin fue consciente de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La idea de haber estado ahí, y contestarle que estaba con él se hizo presente en la cabeza de la castaña. "Malditos turnos" pensó Caitlin haciendo una mueca.

—Bue-bueno —balbuceó—, está tan acostumbrado a que Cisco o yo lo atendamos cuando está lastimado que quizá fue eso... —dijo ansiosa y la morena asintió despacio.

—Ahora está dormido —se volvió hacia Barry y sonrió levemente—, yo tengo que irme, si pasa algo por favor avísenme —le suplicó antes de dirigirse al elevador, Caitlin asintió y apretó los labios escondiendo una sonrisa.

Revisó los estudios anteriores de Barry y parecía que todo estaba bien. Sólo tenían que monitorearlo unas horas más por precaución, pero sus signos ya eran estables. No encontró a lo que Cisco se refería por _problema_ y eso la alteró un poco. Sus signos eran normales... Oh.

Generalmente había variaciones en todos los estudios que realizaban. Todo debido a su metabolismo, velocidad... Barry no era un humano común que arrojara signos comunes, él era un meta-humano con súper velocidad. Sus resultados debían estar más alterados y menos estables de lo que estaban. Caitlin temió que Barry hubiese perdido sus poderes tras el incidente. Pensó en buscar los expedientes viejos de Barry para compararlos, pero dado que la bodega había quedado dañada, le tomaría un rato y además todavía no terminaban de remover los escombros y entrar en alguna de las estaciones que tenían en esos momentos cerradas, podía ser peligroso. En cambio, prendió un ordenador y comenzó a buscar, a ver si por casualidad encontraba algún archivo de Barry.

Después de un rato de búsqueda, encontró una carpeta encriptada, que seguramente era de Wells, pues ni ella ni Cisco le ponían seguridad a una carpeta en el sistema interno. Dejó el asunto pendiente al no lograr el acceso tras varios intentos. Resopló frustrada y se levantó con intención de ver a Barry, entró a la habitación de cristal, mirando fijamente al chico que yacía dormido en la camilla. Seguramente al día siguiente andaría corriendo como era de costumbre, si sus sospechas eran falsas sobre sus poderes. Por el momento tenían que monitorearlo y asegurarse de que todo iría bien. Tenía miedo de que al despertar, Barry la interrogara respecto a Snart, ya que había sido lo último que él había visto antes de perder el conocimiento. Caitlin lo había estado viendo mucho y realmente su cabeza seguía hecha un lío. No sabía si lo extrañaba, pero se sentía incómoda consigo misma. Un movimiento de Barry la hizo reaccionar.

—Pensé que dormirías un poco más —le sonrió Caitlin y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Caitlin —Barry trató de incorporarse en la cama y ella lo ayudó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó sentándose en la silla que momentos antes había estado ocupada por Iris. Se encontró a sí misma expectante y temerosa de que el chico sacara el tema de Snart.

—Confundido —aceptó y Caitlin se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. Después de haber detenido la singularidad, no recuerdo nada...

—¿Nada? —preguntó incrédula. Barry hizo una mueca con media sonrisa y ella se sintió aliviada—. Probablemente sea una amnesia temporal o algo así... —explicó mientras Barry asentía.

—Sabes, siento que debería recordar algo importante pero todo después del incidente, todo está en blanco en mi cabeza... Bueno, recuerdo algunas imágenes pero no las tengo todas claras —Caitlin alzó las cejas levemente—. Y quiero recordar pero...

—No te esfuerces demasiado —le aconsejó—, lo más seguro es que los recuerdos empiecen a llegar a ti con el tiempo... —y ella sólo deseaba que _esa_ escena nunca se apareciera en su mente. Pero una parte de ella sabía que terminaría por recordar, o por enterarse de su actual situación.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —preguntó Barry señalando el cuello de la castaña, Caitlin se mordió la lengua, había olvidado ponerse su mascada al salir corriendo de su departamento. Probablemente era una marca, una de las tantas que Snart le había dejado en su cuello la noche anterior.

—Me picó un mosquito —se excusó, alzando levemente las cejas y frunciendo los labios en un adorable puchero. Barry sonrió.

—Oh —Barry asintió no muy convencido—, ¿me he perdido de algo? —Caitlin se quedó pensando su pregunta, queriendo entender el significado de sus palabras—. Iris me dijo que ya despidieron a Eddie...

—Ah... —Caitlin suspiró aliviada—. Sí, fue algo duro... También —me mordió el labio inferior—, hace unos días alguien entró a los laboratorios —Barry la escrutó con la mirada—. No sabemos qué se llevó pero...

—¿Snart? —Caitlin negó enseguida.

—No, él no fue —se precipitó y Barry alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa—. Digo, ¿qué querría Snart de los laboratorios? Todas las armas peligrosas fueron destruidas por Cisco después de que él se robara la pistola fría... —Caitlin se encontró a sí misma defendiendo a un criminal, pues bien sabía que él no había sido. Estaba con ella cuando el intruso entró en los laboratorios y echarle la culpa no sería justo. Tampoco se veía diciéndole a Barry que habían estado juntos la mañana del ataque porque su carro estaba parado sin aceite. No sabía cómo convencerlo sin tener que decirle la verdad, definitivamente no quería, pero no veía muchas opciones.

—Pudo haberse llevado cualquier cosa —alegó Barry y la castaña se debatió por dentro. Optó por ser sincera.

—Estaba conmigo —soltó sin preámbulos y Barry frunció levemente el ceño. Parpadeó un par de veces buscando una explicación lógica para aquella confesión y varias imágenes se presentaron en su mente.

—¡Ahg! —cerró los ojos con fuerza y se detuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor era insoportable. Caitlin se acercó a él angustiada.

—¡¿Barry qué ocurre?! —Caitlin lo detuvo de los hombros para evitar que se hiciera daño, pues no dejaba de moverse, se quedó así, tratando de calmarlo.

—No sé —el castaño la apartó con una mano—. Me llegan muchos recuerdos a la vez —su voz sonaba molesta, y Caitlin no supo si era por el dolor o porque había recordado lo que había visto antes de desmallarse.

—Te daré un calmante —dijo buscando dentro de su bata, le dio una pastilla y Barry se la tragó sin esperar el vaso de agua, los dolores no lo abandonaron enseguida, sin embargo fue capaz de lidiar con ellos y ver a Caitlin a los ojos.

—No sé por qué —comenzó relajando su cuerpo y acomodándose de nuevo—, en muchos de mis recuerdos aparece Snart... Es como si fuera una constante en mi futuro —Caitlin se mordió los cachetes por dentro, deseando que eso no fuera verdad. Ya bastante tenía con lidiar con él en su presente.

—¿No le estás dando mucha importancia a Snart? —preguntó ella tratando se sonar serena, Barry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Barry de la nada, cambiando de tema.

—Las nueve —contestó ella.

—¿Vas a ser mi enfermera está noche? —inquirió con inocencia, sin notar el doble sentido que con el que Caitlin interpretó sus palabras.

—Sí —contestó ella vacilante—. Tal vez mañana puedas ir a casa a descansar —Caitlin comenzó a revisar las pantallas que mostraban los signos de Barry, esquivando su mirada. Sabía que sería difícil ocultar cómo se sentía, Barry la conocía muy bien.

—Caitlin si quieres yo me quedo esta noche —entró Cisco a la habitación de cristal con dos paquetes de comida rápida y le guiñó un ojo a Barry—. Yo me haré cargo —acercó una mesa metálica para que Barry pudiera comer por segunda vez en la cama, y se sentó junto a él. Caitlin miró fugazmente a Barry y éste asintió con la cabeza para que aceptara la oferta de Cisco.

—Terminando de revisar los avances me voy —declaró anotando cosas en la bitácora médica de Barry, le dedicó una mirada a Cisco, ellos tenían una plática pendiente sobre los estudios que le estaban haciendo a Barry y los resultados que éstos estaban arrojando.

Tomó la oferta principalmente porque no quería sentirse culpable, no quería estar presente cuando Barry recordara lo que había visto, no quería que le hiciera preguntas y menos quería mentirle. Necesitaba alejarse una temporada de él hasta que aclarara su mente. También tenía que mantener alejado a Snart, era increíble cómo la seguía noche y día. Al principio no había intentado seducirla ni nada parecido, siempre se presentaba cuando ella necesitaba ayuda y muy a su manera, él la ayudaba. Pero la noche anterior había sido descuidada, se había confiado mucho.

Durante la despedida que le hicieron a Eddie se había sentido muy sola, y a pesar de que las palabras de Leonard seguían muy presentes en su mente, necesitan que se las dijera. Quería escucharlo decirle que ella era inocente, que no tenía que cargar con la decisión de Eddie. Que ella no lo había influenciado para que acabara con su vida. Deseaba escucharlo una vez más y esa parte vulnerable de sí misma había ayudado a que su defensa se debilitara notablemente.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo saliendo de la habitación, revisó las cámaras antes de irse y notó movimiento en una de las estaciones, la que había sido atacada con anterioridad. Bajó sin avisarle a nadie. Intentaba no hacer ruido para lograr coger por sorpresa a quien fuera que estuviese ahí.  
Escuchó pasos y se detuvo, escondiéndose en las sombras que la obscuridad le brindaba, no vio mucho pero alcanzo a escuchar como los pasos se perdían por el túnel hasta la entrada del búnker, el lugar donde querían atrapar a Reverse Flash antes de que supieran que era Wells. Sin dudar comenzó a seguir los pasos hasta la entrada, los escombros le impedían entrar con facilidad al lugar y tuvo que agacharse para pasar por debajo las ruinas del techo.

Una viga de metal se desprendió del inestable túnel, Caitlin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incapaz de racionar, apretó los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, el cual no llegó... En cambio una gota humedeció la piel de su mejilla y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el herido brazo de alguien.

—¿Le han dicho que tiene una increíble facilidad para meterse en problemas, doctora? —la voz de Snart sonó distorsionada por el dolor que inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

—¡Por dios, tu brazo! —Caitlin trató de levantar la viga inútilmente—. Tenemos que curar eso —se apresuró a rasgar la tela de la manga de la playera de Leonard—. Es algo profunda... —el ojiazul sonrió de medio lado ante la adorable reacción de la castaña, que en ningún momento procuró ocultar su preocupación. Los nervios la invadían acompañados de temor y sorpresa.

—Es sólo un rasguño —se justificó, levantando el rostro de Caitlin del mentón para poder verla a los ojos. Iba a decir algo más, pero sus ganas de calmar los nervios de la joven —y calmar sus propias ansias—, fueron más fuertes.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella, acariciándolos con suavidad, ella tembló ligeramente y se olvidó por completo de la herida de él, y para sorpresa de ambos, fue ella quien profundizó el beso, dejándolo ligeramente desconcertado, pero con ganas de más. Leonard se encontró a sí mismo bajando su mano con parsimonia y seguridad, desde el rostro de la castaña hasta su acentuada cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo con un toque de morbosa posesividad. La doctora posó sus manos en su pecho, no obstante, no aplicó fuerza alguna. El contacto a pesar de ser muy superficial, se sentía demasiado íntimos.

—Oh —la sorpresa de Cisco irrumpió en su momento de mágica y lujuria contenidas, pero fue lo siguiente lo que logró rasgar el contacto entre ellos.

—¿Caitlin? —la voz de Barry llenó la habitación, logrando que ella retrocediera, alejando a Snart con sus manos. Pero Snart no la soltó—. ¿Ustedes? —la mirada de Barry reflejaba cuan afligido y aturdido estaba—. ¿Qué significa esto?

Cisco estaba unos pasos atrás de Barry, viéndolos con una perfecta "o" en los labios. Sin embargo, su mirada no era acusatoria, de hecho mostraba cierta fascinación mezclada con incredulidad. Sentía que Caitlin había estado actuando de manera extraña, y más porque Captain Cold siempre andaba tras ella, procurándola de una manera que podía resultar enfermiza. Pero el hecho de que su atracción fuera mutua, sin duda era el evento más descabellado que él había presenciado, incluso superaba su impresión del día que Flash había buscado ayuda en Snart.

Barry por su parte se veía molesto, confundido... Dolido. Sabía que Caitlin era una mujer fuerte e inteligente, no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a lo que acababa de ver. Y entonces recordó, justo cuando llegó a la entrada de los laboratorios STAR, Caitlin y Snart estaban juntos. Eso era lo _importante_ que debía recordar... Snart estaba más presente en su vida de lo que las alteraciones del futuro presentaban. Ya era parte de su presente.

—Barry Allen —saludó Snart con su típico tono despreocupado—. Veo que ya puedes moverte —apretó su agarre y Caitlin intentó alejarse inútilmente.

—Barry esto no... —comenzó nerviosa—. No es lo que parece... —Snart al vio por el rabilo del ojo, la chica estaba más pálida que la nieve y sus ojos denotaban un temor irracional. Hizo lo posible por fingir que eso no le molestaba.

—¿A no? —Barry se cruzó de brazos—. La imagen me es bastante clara, Cait —soltó frunciendo el ceño—. En este momento y justo antes de desmallarme... —Caitlin sintió que su rostro se congelaba a causa de sus palabras—. ¿Pensabas decírmelo o querías que lo olvidara?

—Barry yo...

—¿La marca de tu cuello te la ha hecho él? —Snart sonrió de medio lado, ignorando la mirada afligida de Caitlin, se precipitó a responder.

—Estás en lo correcto, Barry —habló con voz sería, más de la que él mismo esperaba.

—¿Desde cuándo te revuelcas con un asesino? —escupió Barry y Caitlin sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies—. ¿Desde que te secuestro y casi mueres? —espetó con más coraje que antes—.¿ O desde que nos ayudó a sacar a los meta-humanos? Esa noche te desapareciste...

—¡Basta! —gritó ella—. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando... —tenía ganas de decirle que sí, que se había ido con Leonard por su terquedad de creer en él, cuando había sido el mismo Captain Cold el que había averiado el camión de Cisco con intención de traicionarlo. Pero no fue capaz, Barry se rompería si llegaba a la conclusión de que todo aquello lo había propiciado al tomar esa decisión y Caitlin no soportaría verlo derrotado y con complejo de mártir. Barry era noble y no merecía pensar que todo lo que pasaba, generalmente malo, era por su culpa.

—Niégame que se han acostado —los ojos de Barry le ofrecieron la más afilada de sus miradas y Caitlin sintió que su corazón era desgarrado en ese momento.

Silencio.

—¿Desde cuándo ella tiene que decirte a ti con quien se acuesta? —Snart se arrancó del brazo la metálica pieza que le había caído encima y dio dos pasos al frente dejando el cuerpo de Caitlin tras el propio.

—Desde que lo hace con un alguien como tú —escupió Barry.

—Ella no es de tu pertenencia —Snart no supo en ese momento si Flash estaba celoso o sólo preocupado por su _amiga_. Pero le enfermó que quisiera manejar la vida de la doctora. Las cosas iban a cambiar, él se encargaría de eso.

—Wo, wo, wo —intervino Cisco—. Esto ya se está elevando de tono...

—Barry... —Caitlin dio un paso al frente con intención de aclarar la situación, de calmarlo. Sin embargo éste la ignoró y salió del túnel. Ella iba a seguirle mas no pudo, pues Cisco la tomó del brazo.

—No es un buen momento —Caitlin lo escrutó con la mirada—. Tiene que ver con los estudios —Cisco no dijo más por la presencia de Snart y ella asintió levemente, ambos vieron como el capitán frío salía—. Barry no puede usar sus poderes como antes...

—¿Qué? —Caitlin parecía no entender de qué hablaba Cisco.

—Fue como apretar el botón de _reset_ , Cait —Cisco suspiró—. Antes de llegar aquí se levantó como rayo de la cama pero no pudo ni llegar a la puerta, sus poderes le están fallando como al inicio... Los recuperará pero le llevará algunas semanas... —hizo una pausa en lo que Caitlin asimilaba la información, pero antes de que siguiera hablando, una de sus tantísimas dudas se escapó de sus labios—. ¿Por qué Snart estaba herido? —Caitlin pareció reaccionar de una especie de trance. Leonard la había salvado.

—Oh... Eso fue mi culpa —por un lado Barry estaba en una situación de frustración y quería ir a verlo pero también estaba consciente de que en ese momento sería como avivar el fuego y sería contraproducente ir con él—, voy a curarlo —se soltó del agarre del moreno y salió a toda prisa, siguiendo los pasos de Snart. No tendría caso ir tras Barry si éste no iba a escucharla y Caitlin ya se sentía fatal, como para que encima, la dejara parada como una cualquiera con sus hirientes comentarios.

—Creo que está siguiendo al hombre equivocado —exaltó él al escuchar los tacones de la doctora estrellarse contra el suelo con prisa, justo detrás de él y Caitlin se sintió diminuta.

—Tengo que ver esa herida —dijo ella antes de darle alcance—. Se puede infectar...

—¿No piensa ir a limpiar su nombre, doctora? —escupió molesto. Momentos antes la chica había demostrado cuánto le afectaban las palabras del castaño—. ¿No piensa ir y decirle que yo la chantajeé para que se acostara conmigo? —una parte de ella se rompió al escuchar esas palabras, y aún sabiendo que eran verdad, quería creer que algo más la había movido a tomar esa decisión.

—No va a escucharme ahora, además tu herida es más grave de lo que aparenta —esquivó su mirada y lo siguió hasta la salida de los laboratorios.

—Pensé que se quedaría de guardia —señaló el edificio y ella negó.

—Ya te dije que voy a curarte ese brazo —se montó en la motocicleta de Snart como había estado haciendo los últimos días—. Además me tienes que explicar qué hacías en el búnker...

Snart ladeó una sonrisa y se subió tras la doctora para dirigirse al departamento de ésta, quedarse en los laboratorios seguramente sólo serviría para volver a enfrentarse con Barry y Caitlin parecía bastante afectada por esa razón. Una parte de él detesto el sentimiento de desplazamiento cuando Flash se había hecho presente, pues había ocupado toda la atención de la castaña. Sin embargo se permitió deshacerse del pensamiento pues en ese momento era él quien había salido victorioso al estar camino a su departamento con la imagen de héroe que se había estado construyendo para impresionar a la doctora.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y ella lo dejó en la entrada para poder ir por su botiquín, Snart estudió cada rincón de su sala de estar y echó un rápido vistazo a su cocina. Era una mujer bastante práctica y ordenada. O al menos eso proyectaba. La bolsa de la doctora estaba en el sillón y él aprovecho para adherir algo en ésta, alzó la vista y un objeto llamó su atención: una fotografía que descansaba en una de las mesitas junto al sillón, era Caitlin con un hombre moreno y sonriente. Ambos lo estaban en esa fotografía y Caitlin presumía su mano, específicamente su dedo anular... Mostraba una sortija de compromiso.

—Nunca nos casamos —confesó ella al encontrarlo meditando la fotografía, Snart la escrutó con la mirada, como si quiera ver a través de sus ojos. Caitlin logró mantenerse serena, la muerte de Ronnie había dolido y dolía aún después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo ella ya la había superado, más no olvidado—. Falleció —desvió su mirada al sentir el peso de las lagunas azules que la veían de manera insistente.

—Siento su pérdida —comentó sentándose en el sillón para que Caitlin pidiera revisar su herida, esa vez fue ella la que lo inspeccionó con la mirada, buscando burla pero se encontró con una sincera mirada por parte de él—. Todos hemos perdido a alguien, doctora...

—Lo siento —le contestó ella comenzando a sacar las cosas para revisar su herida, se había pasado a lavar las manos y estaba lista para desinfectar el área—. Esto te va arder un poco —comenzó a sacar el algodón para llenarlo de alcohol y limpiar alrededor del corte, Snart apenas mostró un cambio en su expresión, que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

—Parece que tiene mucha experiencia en esto —comentó con tono socarrón cuando ella terminó de limpiar la superficie.

—¿Qué hacías en el búnker? –preguntó Caitlin buscando el hilo especial para coser la herida, ya la había examinado por dentro y no precia infectada—. ¿Bien?

Snart buscó evadir su mirada. No quería hablar del tema, se había metido a los laboratorios con la finalidad de buscar qué faltaba, qué había llevado a alguien a ese lugar y qué había tomado. Tenía la idea de que cada momento que pasaba ahí, la doctora se estaba exponiendo a alguna clase de peligro y admitir eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ya bastante preocupación había demostrado al salvarla de esa herida que en ese momento la doctora le estaba cosiendo.

—Curiosidad —buscó la mirada de ella encontrando la manera de salirse de un posible interrogatorio por parte de ella.

La castaña pestañeó alejándose de él ligeramente, terminando de coser su herida que para su alivio, había sido meramente superficial. Cortó el hilo y comenzó a guardar las cosas, pero en un rápido e inesperado movimiento Snart la montó sobre sus piernas, recargando la espalda de la doctora contra su pecho, perdiéndose en el hueco de su cuello, besando la curvatura suavemente.

—Es... Espera —susurró ella sin aliento, la barba de tres días de Leonard comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y su fuerte agarre le impidió moverse—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Satisfaciendo una necesidad —le sopló al oído antes de morder con suavidad el lóbulo y Caitlin se dio cuenta que era un comentario engañoso. Si de eso se tratara, no se hubieran detenido la noche anterior.

—Eres un mal mentiroso —jadeó ella al tiempo que las astutas y expertas manos de Snart descendían por su marcada cintura hasta acomodarse en sus caderas—. Pensé que aquello no había significado nada... —su voz sonó con un matiz diferente, acusador.

—Pensé que sabía detectar cuando mentía —separó sus labios de la nívea piel de la doctora para comenzar a desabrochar su bata. Caitlin sintió que sus palabras referían a una relación más íntima entre ellos. Lo cual era ilógico, nadie podía terminar de conocer a una persona en tan pocos días, pero si hacía memoria, Snart le había lanzado una mirada que escondía algo más la mañana en la que ella había salido de ese hotel.

—¿Tú tomaste mis pantis? —preguntó con un tono burlón y un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Snart se deshizo de su bata y ladeó una perfecta sonrisa para secretear en su oído.

—Quizá —ese tono juguetón acabó por neutralizar cualquier ápice de cordura que Caitlin intentara usar para detenerlo.

Snart no paró ahí, después de quitarle su bata se encargó de desabrochar despaciosamente aquel cierre que le impedía poder admirar su fina y suave espalda. Los tirantes se deslizaron por los brazos de ella provocándole una sensación extraña, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Snart, esperando ver lujuria o deseo, pero lo que se encontró logró que sus impulsos irracionales le buscaran una explicación a lo que estaba pasando.

Había temor en la mirada de Leonard.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella y de inmediato la expresión de él cambió. Era como si se hubiese puesto una máscara, su mirada parecía ahora fría y calculadora. Ella se levantó sin saber qué hacer, Snart no dijo nada y ella se sentó a su lado esperando una respuesta—. Te quitaré los puntos en una semana —declaró cambiando de tema al ver que él no pensaba responderle a su pregunta, buscó a tientas el cierre en su espalda para cerrarlo pero la mano de él la detuvo y sin previo aviso la pegó a su cuerpo.

—No se deshará de mí como lo hizo anoche —le susurró al oído y Caitlin sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Snart probó sus pequeños y suaves labios con una lentitud martirizadora, el oxigeno de Caitlin comenzó a extinguirse y sabía que no era por el beso, se había olvidado incluso de respirar. Snart provocaba eso en ella, era como perderse en la obscuridad queriendo sacarlo de ésta. Perdiendo una batalla donde debía ganar la razón, pero que claramente era doblegada por la pasión. Se encontró a sí misma deseando que terminara de quitarle la ropa para volver a fundirse con él, lo deseaba... Y eso era bastante inquietante. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Caitlin hizo a un lado la razón.

Snart la recostó sobre el sillón con delicadeza, dejando que sus anteriores temores quedaran sepultados con la idea de que aquello era pura atracción sexual. Caitlin era suya, su cuerpo le pertenecía. Lo supo desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, Caitlin, a pesar de estar ligeramente tomada, se había entregado a él como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. Le había dado más que su cuerpo y él lo había tomado. No quería pensar en lo que él había dejado en ese hotel aquella noche. Prefería creer que tenía el dominio de la situación, que él era quien mandaba.

—Ah... Snart —el ojiazul apretó uno de sus senos con posesividad.

Ella gimió y se arqueó, dándole la oportunidad de poder bajar más su ceñido vestido, deleitándolo con la hermosa vista de su pecho aprisionado por el elegante brasier blanco. Snart comenzó un camino de húmedos besos rozando el contorno de la tela sin intentar moverla, robándole suspiros y uno que otro jadeo. Leonard alzó la vista para encontrase con el rostro contraído de la joven, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir sensuales sonidos mientras su manos masajeaban sus atributos.

La primera embestida la sorprendió, y le gustó. Se aferró a la espalda de Leonard en espera de la siguiente, pues a pesar de que el pantalón de Snart mantenía preso aún a su miembro, éste arremetía contra ella con toda su fuerza y solidez. Con un audaz movimiento, Snart desabrochó su sostén liberando sus hermosos senos, se deshizo de la prenda para poder tomarlos. A pesar de que sus ansias lo carcomían por dentro, sus movimientos fueron gentiles, más de lo que él quería. Opuesto a sus bajos deseos que buscaban con urgencia calmar su sed y tomar a la doctora de una vez por todas, se vio tomándose su tiempo, degustando con apasionados movimientos la empinada cúspide de uno de los pechos de ella.

Un gemido acompañó el suspiro que se escapó de los dulces labios de Caitlin.

Leonard se alzó sobre ella, quitándose la playera sin el menor cuidado, sintiendo una punzada en el brazo, la cual ignoró y dejó caer la ropa a un lado del sofá, Caitlin retrocedió y se sentó frente a él, dejando caer el vestido hasta que éste se quedó atorado en sus caderas. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo ver el deseo en sus líquidas lagunas azules. Snart se levantó para desabrochar su pantalón y ella se hincó en el sillón, buscando sus labios, anhelante. Snart se sorprendió de que fuera ella la que lo buscara, y de alguna manera aquello lo prendía aún más.

Jaló a la doctora y levantó sus piernas para que ella las cerrara alrededor de sus caderas. La postura en la que estaban resultaba bastante erótica, y el hecho de seguir aún con la mitad de las prendas puestas, le daban a aquella interacción un toque de travesura. Sonrió de medio lado sobre los labios de ella, cualquier contacto con su piel lo embriagaba, y claramente sentía los pechos de Caitlin apretarse contra su cuerpo. La necesidad siguió creciendo a un ritmo más acelerado. Se encontró a sí mismo recorriendo los muslos de la doctora hasta llegar a sus suaves y firmes glúteos.

—Mmm... —Caitlin gimió cuando el apretó su agarre y ella se aferró más a él.

—Es más atrevida de lo que pensé, Doctora Snow —jadeó con voz ronca, su excitación pedía a gritos la intimidad de la castaña—. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted? —preguntó de forma juguetona, deseando conocer las fantasías de Caitlin.

—Tuya —dijo con firmeza—. Me vas a hacer tuya —esas palabras bastaron para que Snart se dirigiera al comedor con ella colgada a él. La recostó sobre la fría mesa y jaló con una exquisita levedad, la prenda que le impedía poder tomarla de una vez por todas.

—Espero que no se arrepienta mañana, doc —Snart dejó que la prenda se quedara atorada en uno de los tacones de Caitlin y buscó el cierre de su pantalón.

Se desabrochó, bajándose las prendas lo suficiente para poder proseguir sin tantos rodeos. Jaló a Caitlin de las caderas hasta la orilla de la mesa y subió la falda de su vestido hasta su estómago. Su masculinidad rozó la ardiente y húmeda piel de la doctora y las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon con superioridad. Algo en él disfrutaba verla tan dispuesta, ansiosa. Pero le preocupaba al mismo tiempo, pues compartía con Caitlin las ganas de unirse aunque sólo se tratara de calmar una necesidad.

Ella se levantó, recargando su peso en sus codos, buscando la mirada de Leonard. Sus castaños ojos tenían un peculiar brillo que más allá del deseo y la lujuria, representaban una amenaza en los temores de Snart. Algo que no supo identificar, pero que quiso dejar de lado ante la inevitabilidad de lo que proseguía. Tomó su necesitado y palpitante falo para acomodarlo en la entrada femenina. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella se hundió por fin en su interior, la entrada de Caitlin era demasiado estrecha, y al momento de tocar su punto más íntimo se sintió succionado por ella. Dejando escapar un gruñido bajo seguido de una maldición.

El calor que emanaba de ambos era cálido sin llegar a ser abrumador... aún.

—Mmm... Leonard —su nombre salió envuelto entre suspiros y jadeos y su velocidad al moverse dentro de ella aumentó considerablemente, acompañado por los sonidos que ella emitía con cada estocada y el rechinar de la mesa de madera. Por alguna extraña razón, ella sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando se encontraba en su interior, y él descubrió que eso le gustaba, los hacía cómplices de alguna extraña manera y dejaba en claro que le hacía perder la cordura. Posiblemente él tampoco estaba del todo cuerdo.

—Snow —susurró con voz agitada mientras sus manos se aferraban con determinación a las caderas de la doctora.

Caitlin deseó poder estar en su cama para apretar con fuerza las sábanas, la manera en la que Snart la tomaba era tan pasional que sentía que su respiración había perdido el control por completo. Sentía que el aire a su alrededor se extinguía y que su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza que Snart aplicaba dentro y fuera de ella. Su piel ardía al contacto con las fuertes y grandes manos de él y su vientre dolía de necesidad, mezclando la tortura con el deleite. Aquello era más que una locura, debía encerrarse en un manicomio al día siguiente.

—Ahh... Leo-nard —Caitlin sintió el brazo herido de Snart por debajo de su espalda baja, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una intensa mirada por su parte, se había acercado a ella.

Caitlin se sintió atrapada por el peso de su mirada, incapaz de hablar se aferro a su espalda con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron en sus firmes músculos, arrancándole un sonoro gruñido de placer. Caitlin no podía estar más roja, le gustaban los sonidos que Snart hacía cuando estaba con ella, de alguna manera sentía la balanza más equilibrada, pues ella también era capaz de hacerlo sentir. Podía sacar su lado pasional a pesar de ser un ser que se aferraba a la frialdad y la soledad. En ese momento Caitlin se diagnosticó oficialmente con el _síndrome del doctor_.

Snart comenzó a besar el cuello de la doctora con prisa, sus movimientos ya no eran tan delicados ni gentiles como en un principio, mas no daba paso a la rudeza. Sus caricias eran profundas, más posesivas y la reacción de ella fue aferrarse con más fuerza a su anatomía. Pronto se encontró a punto de terminar en el interior de ella, y recordó que ni en esa ocasión ni en la anterior había usado preservativo. Detuvo sus movimientos con intención de salir de ella y Caitlin lo notó.

—No... ah... no voy... —las piernas de Caitlin se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas con más fuerzas—, tomo la pastilla... —Snart no supo cómo interpretar aquella confesión pero se dejó llevar por sus palabras y terminó dentro suyo, unos segundos después ella vibró con fuerza y lo alcanzó. Sus respiraciones tardaron algunos minutos en recuperar su habitual ritmo, había sido como la primera vez, a diferencia de que no había ningún trato de por medio.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Snart sintió como el cuerpo de Caitlin se tensaba debajo del suyo, salió de ella y se apresuró a abrochar su pantalón, dejándola recostada sobre la mesa prosiguió a buscar su playera en la sala.

Caitlin sintió una punzada en el pecho, todavía no había salido de ella y ya pensaba en marcharse. Respiró hondo, recordando de _quién_ se trataba, aquel rechazo hacia ella de una manera diferente a la sexual, era lo que quería curar en él. Sabía que una parte de Snart no estaba tan podrida como llegó a pensar en un principio, era un ser humano, y todos los seres humanos sienten. Snart sentía algo más allá de atracción, aquellas caricias y besos representaban más que una vulgar noche de sexo y aunque quisiera cubrirlo con su actitud, Caitlin sabía que había algo más entre ellos.

—No te vayas a abrir los puntos —comentó levantándose de la mesa para poder acomodar su ropa.

Snart no contestó y salió del departamento sin voltear a verla en ningún momento. Debió haberlo hecho desde que ella terminó de coser sus puntos, no debió quedarse otra noche con ella. Caitlin había visto el miedo en su mirada, lo sabía por su notable desconcierto. Sin embargo sus ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos habían sido más fuertes, había sido atrevida y le había pedido que la tomara, que tomara su cuerpo. Y todo estaba saliendo como él deseaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que debía protegerse de algún modo, que tenía que levantar un muro para que su pasado no se repitiera. Leonard Snart no se enamoraba, Leonard Snart era Captain Cold y Captain Cold era un ladrón y un asesino. Y pronto sería el villano más temido de Central City.

.

* * *

.

Caitlin se despertó gracias a la alarma que había programado. Se levantó y se metió a bañar, la noche anterior no la había dejado agotada como la primera vez y fue en ese momento que sintió remordimiento por lo que había hecho, se había entregado a Snart por voluntad propia y además de una forma descarada. Había fingido que no le dolían sus palabras y su actitud y ahí estaba de nuevo debatiéndose por dentro. Sabía que esa extraña relación la destruiría tarde o temprano.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió de su departamento para buscar un taxi, tenía más de diez mensajes de Cisco preguntando por ella, y diciéndole que la entrada a los laboratorios estaba llena de reporteros y camarógrafos. Él ya estaba atendiendo a los acordados, pero los demás se habían colado y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Al salir deseó vagamente encontrarse con la motocicleta de Snart esperando por ella, pero él no estaba presente, suspiró y pidió un taxi en la esquina. No tardó mucho en llegar a los laboratorios, y en efecto, una masa de gente con micrófonos y cámaras la esperaba en la entrada, Caitlin caminó despacio y en silencio para evadirlos y buscar la entrada trasera inútilmente.

—¡Doctora Snow! —gritó uno de los reporteros y ella sintió algo parecido a una decepción pues la voz que la llamaba no era gruesa ni masculina—. Doctora ¿qué tiene que decir de la catástrofe que se presentó hace una semana saliendo de los laboratorios STAR? —Caitlin se quedó congelada, había hablado varias veces con Cisco al respecto, pero no podía simplemente mentir de forma tan descarada.

—El acelerador de partículas sufrió alteraciones y...

—¿Dónde está el doctor Wells? —preguntó otra voz sin dejarla terminar—. ¿Doctora Snow? —de todas las preguntas esa era la que menos se esperaba Caitlin.

—Él... Desapareció —no era una mentira.

—Se rumorea que ha muerto —Caitlin tenía el micrófono enfrente y no tenía idea de qué contestar ante eso—. ¿No lo sabía? —el reportero sonrió triunfal—. El principal sospechoso es Joe West... —en ese momento Caitlin supo qué habían robado de los laboratorios.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Ok... Qué les pareció? DX no sé por qué con _ellos_ no puedo escribir como acostumbro, siento que hay demasiados sentimientos encontrados y quiero explicarlos todos y tal vez los estoy aburriendo con esto... u.u

Ya sé que me pasé un poco con la actitud que tomó Barry pero el próximo capítulo se redimirá...

Lo que se robaron, por si mis pistas no fueron suficientes... Se sabrá también el capítulo siguiente XD

Ahora sí, contestaré a sus preciados reviews:

Danper: Hermosaaa! por fin tengo el capítulo :P Aiiñ yo lo amo, aunque sea un cruel y despiadado haha me enfoqué mucho más en Sara de prison break para hacer este cap. porque ella también era doctora haha y mezclé algo de su personalidad con la de Caitlin XD espero que te haya gustado, vas a decir que tengo algo contra los personajes principales porque los hago sufrir a menudo (Inu y Barry) pero es culpa de mi imaginación (?) haha lo de Inu fue porque cuando empecé infilitrada estaba enojada con él de tantas veces que se fue tras Kikyo... u.u pero pronto a ver si puedo hacer un oneshot InuKag XD ... PD: Yo también quería llorar cuando supe que Wentworth Miller era prohibido de esa manera )':

DamonftCaroline: extrañé tu aparición hace dos capítulos pero te perdono porque me gustó mucho tu fic haha dentro de poco habrá algo de SnowBarry, ya sé que parece que no pero tengo muchos planes malvados XD y bueno ya adivinaste esa parte haha XD fuiste la única :P Yo también amo el SnowBarry pero me gana mucho Snart, lo amo. Amo a Wentworth Miller y me quedé muy traumada al temrinar de ver su serie... TTnTT haha creo que eso también influyó mucho en el desarrollo de este personaje de _Snart_.

Paz-14Kylm: Snart está mucho más confundido que Caitlin, te lo aseguro XD haha

Fabricio: Sí hahah BATMAN! pero no saldrá tan pronto es más, por el momento sólo fue mención de una parte del pasado de Snart XD hahaha te presento una cuando quieras... En el mundo hay tantas como libros juveniles (no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero hay bastantes) sí... le saldrá la Laxus Dreyar haha eso se ve venir .P

DANA!: Haha creo que el bromance pasará primero por la etapa de la negación XD se la traerán liada unos cuantos caps... uuuf espera a que salga Lisa para que Cisco y Cait hablen por fin de los hermanos haha ohhh sí! Snart está embobado con ella aunque no lo admita, y bueno es la primera mujer que deja algo en él además de una buena noche haha XD el pobre está aterrado por eso y aún así va a la guerra sin espada... bueno con espada y sin escudo X'D

Kagoyame: HAHA creo que es bastante predecible que le saldrá la Laxus Dreyar haha :'3 y sí, Wenworth Miller me hace babear y escribir así D: haha

Clover84: A mí también me encanta el SnowBarry pero es que es Snart... Lo amo demasiado y me tomé la libertad de manipular un poco su carácter y sacar algunos temas de su pasado XD espero que este cap te haya gustado!

Brico: ... no me pegues por la falta de SnowBarry en este capítulo... pronto tendrán sus momentos y la enemistad entre Snart y Barry aumentará considerablemente. Sabes si Mark Pellegrino será Vandal? vi una imagen en face hace poco y muchos dicen que será él y otros dicen que será Casper Crump... Yo prefiero a este último porque se ve más intimidante XD

Darkzuyran: haha el destino de Snart es bastante predecible XD lo sé, pero quiero llevar más profundo el desarrollo de su personaje como villano y hombre XD pues no lo tomó como alusión... Sé que me estoy pasando un poco con Barry pero trataré de aumentar un poco los momentos SnowBarry. El próximo capítulo cambiaran las cartas XD (ok muuuy poco) oh! gracias por el nombre *o* me gustó mucho haha suena lindo! :P haha a mí también me encanta el SnowBarry y tal vez más adelante escriba algo de ellos n-n

Guest: Haha realmente yo tampoco los había considerado como pairing hasta el cap 22, y fue una mirada. UNA la que me llevó a pensar en todo esto :v haha (cuando pasa la escena que Lisa le dice estirada a Cait) todo empezó en ese momento haha, y es que vamos, Snart exhala sensualidad e.e... Y sí, sus planes no son con las mejores intenciones pero su pasado (el que les estoy construyendo) influye mucho en su carácter XD

¡Muchas gracias a todos los hermosos lectores que se pasean por aquí! espero que les haya gustado el cap y saben que cualquier cosa me pueden preguntar, ya sea en el review o por mensaje!

También quiero agradecer a los que le dan Follow a la historia o Fav, y claro a los que dejan sus hermosos comentarios :P

Nos leemos!

PD: si ven algún error saben que son libres de avisarme, lo revisé pero siempre me falla algo y los dedazon se me van a cada rato u.u


	6. El secuestro de Snow

**Disclaimer** : Ni Flash ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ojalá Snart fuera mío 7u7 pero no u,u)

¡Ahora sí no tengo perdón! Me he tardado un milenio en actualizar TT-TT y no he podido ver ni Arrow ni Flash u,u así que no me hagan spoilers XD haha

O sí bbys cambié la portada muajaja XD y bueno yo siento que me quedó muy fugaz el capítulo u,u espero que les guste. No he tenido mucho tiempo pero prometo que el próximo será mejor (:

Les contesto sus reviews al finalizar el cap (:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **El secuestro de Snow**

.

—¿Dónde está el doctor Wells? —preguntó otra voz sin dejarla terminar—. ¿Doctora Snow? —de todas las preguntas esa era la que menos se esperaba Caitlin.

—Él... Desapareció —no era una mentira.

—Se rumorea que ha muerto —Caitlin tenía el micrófono enfrente y no tenía idea de qué contestar ante eso—. ¿No lo sabía? —el reportero sonrió triunfal—. El principal sospechoso es Joe West... —en ese momento Caitlin supo qué habían robado de los laboratorios.

Caitlin no supo que contestar, y no fue necesario abrir la boca, pues en menos de un segundo desapareció. Barry la había sacado de la aglomeración. Respiró con dificultad cuando se encontró a sí misma fuera de la estación principal de los laboratorios, lo más lejos que Barry había llegado antes de que sus poderes le fallaran. Y el instante en que se vieron fue sumamente incómodo para ambos. Los ojos de Barry no mostraban su peculiar brillo de complicidad. No. Su mirada era distante, casi fría. Caitlin no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a temblar, pues los brazos de Barry, aunque carentes de fuerza, la sostenían con firmeza.

Y así pasaron varios segundos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, Barry simplemente la soltó y se adentró al túnel. Ella supo que no hablarían en un buen rato y suspiró aliviada, no sabía cómo explicarle su rara relación con Snart, ni siquiera sabía si a _eso_ se le podía denominar como una relación. La noche anterior él se había ido sin siquiera mirarla. Inhaló y se adentró a la estación, Cisco estaba siendo interrogado por un selecto grupo de periodistas, dos locales y uno de la CNN. Caitlin los reconoció por los logos impresos en sus micrófonos. También se encontraban sus equipos cargando las cámaras y los encargados de la iluminación.

—Esta singularidad se produjo por un error en la configuración del acelerador de partículas —explicaba Cisco, en cuanto ella hizo su entrada todas las cámaras y miradas se centraron en ella. Respiró hondo y se posicionó al lado del moreno, inconsciente de que Barry veía todo lo que pasaba desde el pasillo.

El castaño todavía no encontraba palabras para describir cómo se sentía. Había visto a Caitlin, su amiga incondicional, la que siempre estaba ahí para charlar, la que lo escuchaba cuando tenía que hablar de Iris, la que siempre se guiaba por el sentido común, a esa misma mujer, la había encontrado entre los brazos de un asesino. De un hombre que arrebataba la vida de otros, que robaba, que usaba una pistola fría para infligir daño. Eran dos polos opuestos. Sonrió amargamente ante la ironía de la vida, sabía que los opuestos se atraían, era una ley científicamente comprobada, mas no quería creer que Caitlin realmente sentía algo por ese infeliz. Sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Las preguntas no dejaban de salir de la boca de los reporteros y él comenzó a cansarse, sus colegas se habían encargado de crear una teoría creíble para el mundo, como alguna vez Wells lo había hecho, muy pocas preguntas salieron referentes a él o su desaparición. Barry no había alcanzado a escuchar la pregunta que le habían hecho a Caitlin acerca de la muerte de Wells y el sospechoso que tenían, y ninguno de los reporteros tocó esa fibra en ningún momento.

Cansado de escuchar la misma historia armada, Barry se alejó de la estación principal para ir a la de seguridad, removió escombros a pesar de las recomendaciones de Cisco de no hacer grandes esfuerzos. Quería saber qué habían robado y con qué fin. Respiró hondo ignorando el recuerdo de Caitlin siendo rodeada por los brazos del capitán frío, debía sacarse eso de la cabeza para poder pensar con claridad. ¿Quién querría robarse algo de la estación de seguridad? ¿Con qué intensión?

Quitó todo lo que a simple vista estorbaba y recolocó algunas cosas en su lugar, era como armar un rompecabezas buscando la pieza faltante. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras dejaba aquel lugar como solía estar. Sintió un par de mareos y se sujetó del tablero, respirando con pesadez.

—¿Estás bien, Barry? —preguntó Caitlin preocupada y él negó levemente sin voltear a verla.

—Todavía no me he recuperado del todo —confesó y siguió levantando cosas, ella puso su mano sobre su hombro y él se alejó bruscamente, como si su tacto lo quemase. Le dirigió una gélida mirada y ella retrocedió un paso avergonzada.

—Barry —se relamió los suaves labios y el castaño tuvo que desviar la mirada para no pensar que el día anterior aquellos se juntaban con los de Snart—, dejando de lado _eso_ , necesitamos hablar...

—No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar, ¿no? —preguntó regresando su mirada a ella, Caitlin respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

—No hablo de mí, hablo de lo que se robaron de aquí —contestó con seriedad.

—¿Sabes qué fue? —ella asintió, Cisco entró a la estancia, ella ya le había contado lo sucedido apenas se quedaron solos.

—Las cámaras que están en esta estación —comenzó ella, Barry se dio cuenta de que su semblante denotaba preocupación—, una de ellas está conectada con el búnker —alzó la mirada hacia el castaño—. Y no siempre fue así... —él la escudriñó con la mirada—. Hace unos días pusimos una cámara improvisada ahí.

—Queríamos grabar la confesión de Eobard —concluyó Barry.

—En la mañana antes de que me sacaras del tumulto, uno de los reporteros comentó que Joe era el principal sospechoso...

—Ese día él le disparó a Hannibal Bates —continuó Cisco—, Hannibal tenía la apariencia de Wells y ese momento quedó grabado en una cinta —Barry tembló ligeramente. Su padre ya se encontraba en prisión injustamente, no soportaría que Joe también cayera en eso. Él no, Iris lo necesitaba y él también.

—¿Entonces sugieren que lo que vinieron a robar fue esa cinta? —Barry comenzó a buscar todos los videos almacenados, Caitlin y Cisco lo ayudaron.

No había nada.

—Joe puede ser detenido en cualquier momento —comentó Cisco preocupado.

—No si puedo evitarlo —declaró Barry frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué todo se le venía abajo? Primero la confesión de Iris perdida en un futuro alterno al que nunca podría llegar nuevamente sin perder algo, la muerte de Eddy, perder a su madre y resignarse a no poder liberar a su padre, Caitlin manteniendo una relación con un súper villano y ahora Joe amenazado con ir a prisión.

—Él es policía, puede portar un arma y disparar en caso de que sea necesario —Caitlin trató de sonar optimista, no quería ver esa expresión en Barry, le dolía.

—No es tan fácil —Barry sabía que al ocultar ese asesinato Joe tendría problemas.

—Chicos —Cisco los interrumpió—. Creo que no se han dado cuenta que aún nos faltan dos variables, ¿quién tomó la cinta? Y con qué fin...

—No se me ocurre nadie en este momento —Caitlin se abrazó a sí misma. Wells estaba muerto, todos los meta-humanos vivos estaban en Lian-Yu encerrados en una prisión de ARGUS...

—Snart —soltó Barry y Caitlin tensó la mandíbula, Barry ya tenía formulada una teoría, una que la haría poner en tela de juicio lo que mantenía a Snart a su lado—. Lisa pudo haber tomado la cinta mientras Snart se encargaba de... Seducirte —Caitlin sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por la amargura de sus palabras y se sintió presa del temor. Snart no lo haría...

—¿Qué pinta Lisa en todo esto? —lo cortó Cisco—. No veo por qué ellos querrían a Joe en prisión... —el celular de Barry comenzó a sonar.

—Es Iris —contestó—. ¿Bueno? —todos temían lo peor—. No puede ser —habían encerrado a Joe—. Dame unos minutos y te veré ahí —colgó y salió corriendo, deteniéndose en la salida de los laboratorios. Sus poderes aún fallaban y el hecho de que Joe estuviese en esa situación lo alteraba bastante.

—Se ha ido... —Cisco dejó salir el aire y Caitlin se sentó antes de que su piernas comenzaran a fallarle.

—Él no haría algo así, ¿cierto? —Cisco parpadeó dos veces ante su interrogante—. Snart y Lisa, no ganan nada si Joe va a prisión...

—Dudo mucho que hayan sido ellos —concordó el moreno sentándose a su lado. Caitlin se giró para verlo de frente.

—¿Qué hay con Lisa? —sonrió levemente.

—No —contestó él—, no hay nada con la hermana malvada de tu novio malvado —Caitlin quiso reír ante aquella extraña situación que días antes le parecía impensable. Los hermanos Snart arrastrándolos al lado obscuro, o quizá ellos jalándolos a la luz... Cualquier cosa era posible en un mundo donde el hombre más rápido era capaz de regresar en el tiempo. Cisco se cruzó de brazos y negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. De acuerdo, es atractiva, muy, muy atractiva, pero entre ella y yo no hay nada.

—No han tenido suficiente tiempo —sonrió con cansancio y Cisco se planteó la idea en la cabeza. Se debatió internamente, no podía confiar en las engañosas palabras de Lisa, todo lo que habían compartido ese día había sido una farsa que lo había llevado a estar secuestrado junto con su hermano. En ese momento las suposiciones de Barry no sonaban tan descabelladas.

—Mejor terminemos de buscar información en el expediente de Barry para ver cómo resolvemos lo de sus poderes —Caitlin asintió y ambos se levantaron para ir a la estación principal.

Pasaron gran parte del día dentro de los laboratorios buscando la manera de normalizar las habilidades de Barry, creían que podía brincarse el proceso por el que tuvieron que pasar la primera vez. Pero no tenían ninguna señal de que eso pudiera ser posible, Barry tendría que iniciar de cero.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Snart se encontraba en su bar favorito de Central City, acompañado por una despampanante y vulgar mujer, había querido llevársela a un cuarto privado pero no se sentía _motivado_. Odiaba la sensación de lealtad que se estaba desarrollando en su interior, no quería que su historia se repitiera, ahora con la Doctora Snow. Por eso buscaba la forma de distraerse, no obstante nada resultaba. Días antes, se encontraba en el mismo lugar tomando algo solo, justo antes de que Barry se apareciera para pedirle ese maldito favor. Tomó un trago de su bebida y la joven con la que estaba besó su cuello, pero él no se inmutó.

—¿Pasa algo corazón? —le habló con voz seductora y él negó con la cabeza, tomándola del mentón para besarla pero a escasos centímetros se detuvo.

—Tráeme otro trago, linda —le dijo soltándola para que ella fuera hacia la barra. Apretó los puños con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula. Hiciera lo que hiciera nunca se sentía satisfecho. La noche anterior lo había comprobado en los brazos de la doctora Snow. A pesar de que su trato había vencido el día que mandó a los meta-humanos a Lian-Yu, no podía despegar su atención de la doctora. Le había saboteado el carro en menos de un día, mientras en su cabeza formula un plan para enamorarla y usarla contra Flash. No obstante, el afectado parecía ser él y eso le molestaba.

—Te voy a matar —la voz de Barry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, no supo en qué momento el menudo joven le había propinado un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo, de no haber estado sentado se hubiera ido de bruces.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —preguntó levantándose para regresarle el golpe, Barry intentó esquivarlo sin embargo la falla de sus poderes le jugó una mala pasada, permitiendo que Snart soltara su fuerza contra su estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

—Eres un maldito —susurró contrayéndose para recuperar el aire. El encargado del bar, se acercó a ellos con un arma.

—Lenny más te vale que se salgan, no quiero problemas aquí —no estaba apuntándole a ninguno pero mostraba la escopeta para que ambos se estuviesen quietos.

Barry se mordió la lengua para no discutir, sabía que Leonard no tenía intenciones de irse, estaba muy bien acompañado, pero para su sorpresa el hombre de ojos azules fue el primero en salir del bar, Barry apretó los puños y lo siguió, quería explicaciones, pero más que nada, deseaba que le dijera que Caitlin no era nada para él, que simplemente se había aprovechado de la situación y que pasando un rato la iba a dejar. Esas eran las palabras que Allen deseaba escuchar más que nada en ese momento.

—¿Piensas seguirme todo el día? —gruñó Snart al notar los pasos de Barry tras él—. Escuché en las noticias que el detective fue detenido hace un rato —se giró para ver la reacción del chico, pero sus ojos sólo mostraban coraje, estaba muy cabreado.

—Eso no te importa —se acercó a él—, estoy aquí para advertirte que Caitlin no está sola —Barry esperó a que Snart cambiara de expresión, y el hecho de que no fuera así le alegraba. Ella no podía ser importante para él, eso estaba mal.

—Creo que ella está bastante grande para cuidarse sola —sonrió de medio lado y Barry frunció el ceño—. Te lo voy a dejar claro de una vez, Allen —caminó hacia él con pasos firmes, imponente—. Ella está conmigo —Barry apretó los puños, desenado poder molerlo a golpes, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, rompió el contacto visual y revisó el teléfono. De nuevo era Iris.

—¿Qué pasa, Iris? —contestó en voz baja, pero el nombre de la hija del detective no pasó desapercibido por Snart—, ya te dije que llego en unos minutos, voy a sacar a tu padre de ahí —colgó el teléfono y lo miró nuevamente—. No te confíes, Snart —escupió su nombre con odio—. Los villanos nunca tienen un final feliz —desapareció en un pestañeo para parar a unas calles de la estación de policías por las fallas en sus poderes.

Snart juntó sus cejas al punto que casi se tocaban. ¿Quién era él para decidir si tenía un final feliz o no? De todas formas él no estaba enamorado de la doctora, sólo la estaba usando para obtener beneficios, y de alguna forma controlar a Flash. Pese a que no podía sacarla de su cabeza, se juraba que sólo era atracción física. No pensaba sentir aquello de nuevo. No se lo permitiría por su propio bien. Montó su motocicleta y regresó a la casa de seguridad que compartía con Lisa.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Caitlin terminaba de revisar los expedientes de Barry en la computadora para entregarles al día siguiente la teoría a los chicos de por qué Barry había sufrido esas alteraciones, o eso le había dicho a Cisco pues la rueda de prensa de esa mañana no la dejaba pensar con claridad. " _Joe West es el principal sospechoso de la muerte del doctor Wells..._ " esas habían sido las exactas palabras de uno de los reporteros y ahora Joe estaba detenido. Caitlin no dejaba de pensar en quién había tomado ese vídeo. No quería creer que Leonard tuviese algo que ver, le dolía pensar que sólo la usaba. Ella sentía esa conexión entre ambos, era tan absurdo como real.

Se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a Hartley, parado justo frente a ella. Caitlin abrió la boca para decir algo pero el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Por qué no se había percatado de su presencia? ¿Por qué no se había ido con Cisco cuando éste le dijo que no se quedara? Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, había sido una terca.

—Yo debería ser él —una sardónica risa salió de los labios de Hartley—. Yo era especial, Wells lo sabía...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Caitlin retrocedió unos pasos mismos que él avanzo.

—Él sabía que yo era demasiado inteligente, yo había hecho una teoría de cómo iba a explotar el acelerador de partículas —rodeó a Caitlin con pasos calmos, tratando de no sonar molesto—. Yo le advertí a Wells que esa explosión ocurriría... ¿Qué hizo él? —respiró hondo antes de poner su atención en la castaña—. Quitarme del camino para poder crearlo a él...

—Todos fuimos víctimas de ese hombre... —comenzó Caitlin tratando de calmar la ira de Hartley—. Nos engañó a todos...

—¡Yo sabía qué tramaba algo! —le espetó—. Yo lo sabía y ustedes me patearon el trasero... —Caitlin apretó los labios, él tenía razón. Nunca habían creído en sus palabras, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Hartley era demasiado altanero—. ¿Conoces la leyenda del agujero para insectos? —la castaña negó con un lento movimiento de cabeza—. Se busca crear el ser más poderoso con un conjuro... Metes a todos los insectos letales en un vaso para que se maten unos a otros —Hartley se puso enfrente de ella—. Cuando un insecto asesina a otro absorbe la parte de su cuerpo que le sea más útil de acuerdo con sus propias características... Ya te imaginarás cómo sale el último insecto.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Caitlin lo miró horrorizada. Ese hombre estaba alucinando idioteces.

—Me volveré el insecto vencedor —declaró firmante. La doctora no tenía idea de qué pasaba por su retorcida mente—. Ustedes no debieron meterse conmigo, Caitlin —le dijo antes de sacar el dispositivo de su oreja, creando ondas sónicas que la dejaron vulnerable. "¿Por qué siempre me secuestran a mí?" se preguntó ella mientras caía al suelo, soportando el dolor hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

El laboratorio se quedó frío y solitario.

.

~O~O~O~

.

A la mañana siguiente Cisco y Barry llegaron a los laboratorios STAR a las diez de la mañana. Barry había pasado el día anterior consolando a Iris y buscando la manera de sacar a Joe de la lista de sospechosos pero las pistas eran bastante claras. Tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que esa cinta pareciera alterada pero para meterse, robarla, modificarla y devolverla, necesitaba sus poderes de regreso. Cuando entraron no vieron a Caitlin pero notaron el ordenador encendido con análisis y demás cosas sobre Barry. Estaba abierto en su correo electrónico, le había mandado algo a Felicity Smoak pero ninguno se atrevió a ver el contenido, en cambio siguieron con su trabajo, hasta que una de sus pantallas se encendió, sorprendiendo a ambos. Más a Cisco.

—¿Dónde está? —era Snart, y estaba muy, muy enojado. Barry apretó los puños con intención de romper la pantalla, pero la pregunta de Leonard lo tomó en curva. Él sólo se preocupaba por una persona en esos laboratorios, y no sabía nada de Caitlin desde el día anterior.

—¡Woa! —exclamó Cisco más que sorprendido—. ¿Hackeaste mi sistema de seguridad? —preguntó muy asombrado, ignorando la pregunta de Capitán Frío, haciéndolo enfadar más.

—¿Están sordos? ¿Dónde está? —Cisco miro todo el lugar encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ella no ha llegado.

—El localizador que le puse en su bolsa ha sido desactivado —frunció el ceño al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos jóvenes—. Lo puse por precaución, porque sabía que eran unos inútiles y no la iban a cuidar —Barry apretó sus puños con fuerza, de no ser por qué estaba ahora preocupado, hubiera estrellado los mismos contra la pantalla del ordenador.

—¡Ya cállate! —dijo Barry molesto. ¿Qué pretendía dar a entender? ¿Que él era quien debía cuidarla?

—Espera un poco, todavía no me acostumbro a que Caitlin tenga por novio a un súper villano —dijo asombrado a lo que le pareció escuchar un gruñido por parte de su amigo y deseó haberse quedado callado.

—Ellos no son novios —gruñó sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño enojado.

—Lo que sea, ella está conmigo —le recordó Snart—. Ya dejen de perder el tiempo, su localizador...

—Espera —dijo Cisco interrumpiéndolo—. ¿No crees que ella se dio cuenta que la espiabas y se deshizo de ese localizador por su cuenta? —esa era una posibilidad y ambos, tanto él como Barry, deseaban que así fuera.

—Es lo que pensé al principio —Cisco recibió un mail de Snart que abrió en seguida—. Pero me topé con eso cuando intentaba descubrir qué había pasado realmente.

—Woo, woo, woo, este aparato fue achicharrado de verdad —dijo Cisco preocupado mientras veía las gráficas que Leonard le había mandado, su localizador no había sido desactivado de una manera común.

—Al parecer fue con ondas intensas de sonido...

—Hartley —dijo Barry cayendo en cuenta de la gravedad del problema, disipando su enfado con Snart.

—La última señal fue de los laboratorios STAR hace siete horas —dijo Snart—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacía ella ahí sola a las tres de la mañana? —espetó con rabia contra Barry y éste no contestó. Estaba sola porque él se había ido con Iris.

—Lo importante aquí es que tiene a Cait —dijo el moreno encendiendo otra computadora para intentar rastrearla—. Y el que la tiene posee ese maldito aparato que libera ondas sónicas muy potentes —recibió una mirada de Barry y asintió—, ya había empezado con este proyecto desde que él se escapó, pero no lo he probado aún —buscó en uno de los muebles que ya habían arreglado sacando unos tapones para las orejas que le mostró a ambos—. Esto evitara que nos haga daño... Son incluso más efectivos que los guantes.

—Necesito un par —Snart recibió una mirada afilada por parte de Allen y otra de sorpresa por parte de Cisco—. ¿Qué parte de ella está conmigo no les ha quedado clara? —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Cisco sonrió y se dispuso a hacerlos.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—No te saldrás con la tuya —le dijo Caitlin mientras forcejaba con las cuerdas. ¿Por qué ella siempre terminaba atada a una silla, esperando ser rescatada?—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó molesta al notar que la ignoraba—. Dudo que puedas necesitar algo mío para tu siniestro plan...

—Ahora nada, ya te he superado de todas las formas posibles —escupió con indiferencia—. Pero eres el anzuelo perfecto para el patético héroe Flash —dijo sin voltear a verla. ¿Eso era una trampa? Caitlin seguía moviéndose en la silla con intención de liberarse.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó ella dejando de moverse. Hartley sonrió y se levantó de su silla para mostrarle la maquina que estaba terminando de afinar.

—¿Ves esto? —encendió una luz cegándola de momento—. Esta belleza, en breves palabras es mi propio agujero para insectos, voy a robarle los poderes a los meta-humanos —sonrió al ver la cara de susto de la castaña. Quería llevar a Barry ahí para robarle los poderes de Flash.

—¿Tú crees que él va a caer en esta tonta trampa? —preguntó mirándolo con odio. Realmente detestaba a ese hombre—. Él es más listo de lo que tú crees —Caitlin sabía que Barry haría todo lo posible por rescatarla, y no porque fuera en especial a ella. Allen tenía como principio básico ayudar a los demás. Era su forma de ser y por eso usaba un traje escarlata con una máscara.

—Oh querida, créeme que caerá —dijo apagando las luces y dejándola sola en el laboratorio. Caitlin intentó de nuevo liberarse de las sogas con las que estaba atada pero cualquier esfuerzo le resultaba inútil.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¡Iris sufrió una crisis Barry! —gritó Joe al teléfono, Cisco acababa de descubrir la localización de Caitlin y pasaba eso—. ¡Joder no sé cómo o quién robó el video pero estoy en la cárcel y no puedo ir! —Barry había recibido esa llamada telefónica momentos antes de que Snart llegara al laboratorio portando su pistola fría.

—Joe lo siento pero... —dijo Barry avergonzado. Joe era su segundo padre y se sentía peor que basura por negarse al favor que le estaba solicitando. Tenía que ir a rescatar a su amiga, estaba en peligro, y en una balanza eran obvios los resultados. Miró un instante a Snart y a Cisco platicando y apretó la mandíbula, miró el traje que tenía enfrente y resopló mientras Joe se quejaba—. Entiende... se trata de Caitlin —colgó y se enfrentó a la mirada preocupada de Cisco, Snart acababa de salir. Eso había sido raro. Se giró y golpeó a puño cerrado la vitrina donde se resguardaba su traje, logrando por lo menos una muñeca rota. La vitrina quedó intacta.

—Justamente para evitar algo así reforcé el blindaje del cristal —Barry no levantó la mirada. Sabía qué hacer, pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared—. Ve con Iris —le dijo alejándose unos pasos por miedo a su reacción y Barry levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué? —no podía hablar en serio. Hartley tenía a Caitlin. No era discutible por quién iría primero. Pero la mirada de Cisco lo hizo dudar.

—Snart está yendo al lugar donde Hartley tiene a Caitlin —siguió retrocediendo al verlo fruncir el ceño—. Él dio con ella, yo no le he dicho nada —mintió para no meterse en problemas con Barry en ese momento—. Él la salva y tú vas con Iris...

—Bromeas ¿verdad? —Para Barry, Cisco había perdido el sentido común—. ¡El único que puede salvarla soy yo! —apretó los puños, aún no aceptaba la extraña relación que había entre Caitlin y Snart, y sabía que nunca la iba a aceptar—. Además Snart no tiene manera de combatir a Hartley... —vio a Cisco abrir la boca en una perfecta "o" y supo que no sólo le había dicho dónde estaba Caitlin, le había dado los tapones a él.

—Barry, Iris te necesita y Joe también. No los puedes abandonar... —Cisco entendía la preocupación de su amigo. Pero intentaba ser racional con él—. Si Snart no se preocupara realmente por ella, no le hubiera puesto un localizador, por más extraño que eso parezca, él y ella tienen un vínculo —trató de no usar la palabra relación o noviazgo porque sabía que Barry no lo soportaba.

Al sentirse derrotado Barry tomó aire y fuerzas, en milésimas de segundos desapareció para ir con Iris, quizá si terminaba rápido podría llegar a tiempo con Caitlin también.

.

~O~O~O~

.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo" Caitlin abrió los ojos, se había dejado vencer por el sueño unos momentos. "Satisfaciendo una necesidad" le había contestado él. Respiró hondo, sabía que Barry la rescataría, o Cisco o alguno de sus amigos. Pero en el fondo deseaba que fuera él, el gran Captain Cold quien fuera por ella. Suspiró, bien lo había dicho Lisa una vez. "Una mujer puede soñar".

Los ruidos en la planta de arriba la pusieron alerta, seguramente ya habían dado con ella e iban a rescatarla. Escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras de manera apresurada sólo para encontrarse con un agitado Harley, quien le puso una bufanda al rededor de la boca para impedir que gritara, llevaba un arma en la mano y apuntó hacia ella.

—Si no me obedeces no dudaré en volarte los sesos —ella no contestó. Estaba paralizada de miedo—. Aunque también en la cabeza de Cisco se vería bien, ¿no lo crees? —eso no. Asintió para que él la desatara de la silla. Sus manos seguían esposadas, pero ya podía levantarse, él la guió hacia una puerta, pero al abrirla con la contraseña se apareció ante ellos alguien a quien realmente no esperaban.

—Doctora Snow, la dejo sola un día y cae víctima de este idiota —dijo apuntando su arma fría contra Hartley. Caitlin sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Él estaba ahí para rescatarla.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Le preguntó Hartley amagando a Caitlin y apuntando su arma contra la cabeza de la chica—. No eres a quien estaba esperando —gruñó y Snart frunció el ceño.

—Suéltala —apuntó su arma directo a la cabeza de Hartley—. O te mato —el aludido sonrió cínicamente.

—Alguien tan patético como tú nunca podrá vencerme. Pero tengo entendido que no estás del bando de Flash —lo estudiaba con la mirada y Snart hacía lo mismo—. El tipo se ha hecho algunas enemistades... Así que, ¿por qué no unimos fuerzas? —Caitlin abrió los ojos con asombro. No, eso no.

—No tienes nada que pueda interesarme —habló Snart indiferente, sin apartar el arma. No pensaba disparar, no hasta poner a Caitlin a salvo.

—Oh, yo creo que sí —dijo ladeando su cabeza a la maquina que ya había terminado y con la que pensaba absorber los poderes de Barry.

—No me interesan tus juguetes —cargó el arma y Hartley en un momento de pánico sacó el aparato de su oreja para hacerlo caer. Cosa que no sucedió, el sonido sólo afectó a Caitlin, quien miró sorprendida como Snart parecía sordo ante el estrepitoso truco de Hartley, el dolor terminó por dejarla inconsciente y Hartley la soltó, dejándola caer contra en el suelo. Un terrible sonido se apoderó de la habitación desencajando el estoico rostro de Snart tras reconocer el agonizante grito. Había sido bastante claro con Lisa cuando le dijo que iría solo. Hartley invadido por los nervios disparó en dirección del ruido, causando una pequeña explosión y las blancas luces del lugar parpadearon con urgencia.

Después silencio.

—Mierda —escupió Snart buscando a Caitlin, Hartley se había echado a correr hacia la salida.

—¡Acabas de cometer un error, no soy el único que está en busca de Flash y ahora también en tu búsqueda! —esas fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer. Snart lo hubiera seguido para congelarlo de una vez por todas, pero el grito de Lisa lo había dejado descolocado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su hermana? Él le había advertido que no fuera.

Cargó a Caitlin al estilo princesa y procedió con la búsqueda de Lisa, el lugar no estaba tan obscuro pero el humo lo cubría casi todo, vio la máquina achicharrada y la pistola de oro de su hermana hecha polvo. Más adelante la encontró a ella en el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó la manera de cargar a ambas mujeres, pero le resultó imposible por su arma. Su molestia aumentó al recordar que había llevado su moto. Pensó en hacer una llamada para pedir un taxi pero el hecho de llevar dos mujeres inconscientes lo ponía en una situación complicada. Dejó a Caitlin junto a Lisa y salió para robar un vehículo.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en regresar, había amenazado a un joven con su arma y se había hecho de un carro, metió a las mujeres en éste y recogió el arma inservible de Lisa, la llevó a su casa y después se encargó de llevar a Caitlin a los laboratorios donde Cisco la recibió.

—¿No vas a quedarte? —él negó, todavía no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba su hermana, y no confiaba lo suficiente en Cisco como para llevársela también.

—Regresaré al rato —se fue sin más para recuperar su moto y regresar a casa.

Algo no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza, cuando hayo a Lisa ella estaba en el radio de _blanco_ de la máquina. Los gritos que escuchó al llegar solamente aumentaron su tensión. Corrió a la habitación de su hermana y paró en seco al descubrir la puerta vuelta oro sólido.

—¡Ayuda! —Lisa sonaba bastante desesperada, lo cual era inusual en ella. Su hermana gozaba de un carácter bastante fuerte. Difícil de doblegar.

—¿Lisa?

—¡Lenny no sé qué me pasa! —Snart inhaló hondo antes de abrir la puerta, toda la habitación estaba llena de manchas doradas, era como si Lisa hubiera tomado su pistola para disparar a lo loco, lo único que cambiaba era que no tenía el arma—. ¡No entres! —los ojos de Snart se posaron en ella, resplandecía de un intenso color dorado, su piel y su cabello parecía de oro derretido y lo único que conservaba su forma y colores originales eran sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó atontado, su hermana era un arma humana, era como si fuera una de los meta-humanos. Era una mujer de oro literalmente.

—¡Lenny no entiendo nada! —Snart sabía que él no podría hacer nada por ella. Tenía que decirle a Cisco.

—Nos vamos a los laboratorios, ahora —ella se resistió y retrocedió en cuanto él se acercó.

—¡No me toques! —gritó horrorizada—. Si lo haces te convertirás en oro.

—Tranquilízate, Lisa —Snart frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, todo lo que ella tocaba se volvía oro—. ¿Qué pasó allá?

—No lo sé, un sonido... Una luz, no recuerdo —Lisa se sentó en la cama y poco a poco fue recobrando su verdadera forma para alivio de ambos. Ella respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el colchón—. ¿Esto es real?

—Lo es —Snart se sentó junto a ella—, los únicos que pueden hacer algo son...

—Cisco y compañía —terminó ella—. Pero no aún, no quiero que me vean así, vulnerable —miró a su hermano y se mordió el labio—. Lo controlaré, Lenny.

—Que así sea —se levantó para regresar a los laboratorios.

Eso había sido lo más extraño de todo, recibió un mail de Cisco antes de salir, quería que lo acompañara a la guarida de Hartley para inspeccionar la máquina, Barry se quedaría a cuidar de Caitlin, pero él iría con Cisco porque no quería que encontrara nada de su hermana en el lugar. Además sentía inquietud por las palabras del Flautista. ¿Quiénes más estaban detrás de Flash? Y ahora también de él por no haber sido su cómplice.

Llegó al punto de reunión y vació el lugar con Cisco, tomaron los planos de la máquina y la desmontaron, guardando todas las piezas. El moreno le dio mil vueltas a los planos insistiendo que no entendía por qué la máquina no funcionaba si todo estaba perfectamente bien calculado. Snart sólo se encogía de hombros, sabiendo que la respuesta se resumía a cuatro letras. Después de sacar todo lo importante de aquel lugar, incluidas algunas computadoras que Cisco quería que Felicity analizara, regresaron a los laboratorios. Habían perdido más de un día desmantelando la guarida de Hartley. Cisco le había hecho algunos estudios a Caitlin y para ese momento, ya deberían estar listos.

—Ella está bien —dijo Cisco al interpretar los resultados de los estudios que le había hecho a Caitlin. Snart caminó al ascensor, como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara saber antes de irse—. ¿Te vas? —preguntó Cisco confundido—. Cuando despierte querrá verte —vio a Barry molestarse por su comentario, pero ambos, no, más bien los tres sabían que eso era verdad.

—Yo le diré que le dejas tus saludos —dijo Barry con intención de correrlo. Pero Snart se giró hacia ellos. Saberse victorioso contra Allen siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—Hablaré con ella a solas cuando despierte —dijo entrando a la cámara de cristal donde estaba siendo observada Caitlin, cerrando la puerta transparente. No entendía porque todo en ese lugar era de cristal. No quería que lo vieran mostrar su preocupación por la chica en aquella camilla.

—No me veas así —le dijo Cisco a Barry. Ya no aguantaba el mal humor de éste, ellos dos sabían que lo correcto era que Caitlin le diera las gracias a Snart, aunque no les gustara su presencia en los laboratorios, al menos a Barry no—, si no fuera Snart reaccionarias diferente...

—Tal vez —contestó Barry. Quizá se comportara así con cualquiera que pretendiera algo con su querida amiga Cait. Apretó los puños y se dispuso a ver a través del cristal. Caitlin todavía no abría los ojos y Leonard estaba sentado a unos pasos con los codos recargados en sus piernas y las manos juntas para apoyar en ellas su barbilla. No despegaba la mirada de la castaña.

—Caitlin es una buena mujer —dijo Cisco—, deberías confiar un poco más en su juicio —lo vio negar en silencio—. Está abriendo los ojos —dijo al centrar sus ojos en la pantalla, la veía por la cámara que tenía activada—. No es que nos importe lo que Snart tenga que decirle —le dijo a Barry, recordando haber hecho lo mismo con Caitlin el día que Iris descubrió quién era en realidad Barry Allen.

—Pero Caitlin es nuestra amiga y nos importa lo que le pase —dijo Barry activado el audio y sorprendiendo a Cisco porque esas habían sido las palabras de la castaña días antes.

Caitlin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron las azules lagunas de Snart fijas en ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era el horrible sonido que la había dejado inconsciente, y que había sido Leonard quien había ido por ella, se sintió tonta al alegrarse por ello. Sus mirada se quedaron fijas unos segundos, notó que Snart tenía un golpe pero no sabía si ya lo llevaba antes de rescatarla o se había enfrentado a Hartley.

—Hola —le dijo ella con voz ronca y tímida. Aun no se acostumbraba a su rara relación, si es que se le podía denominar de esa forma.

—¿Cómo se siente, Doctora? —la voz de Snart era seria. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba preocupado y era por ella. Caitlin parpadeó un par de veces sonrojada.

—Supongo que bien —dijo ella acomodándose en la cama. Lo vio asentir y acercarse a ella para acariciar su mejilla—. Gracias por rescatarme...

—No puedo dejarla sola —arqueó la comisura de sus labios para depositar un suave beso sobre los suaves labios de ella. Snow le correspondió con calidez. Snart rompió el contacto y recargó su frente en la de ella, aún acunando su rostro entre sus grandes manos. Ella cerró los ojos y posó sus manos sobre las de él, acariciándolo con suavidad. Snart inhaló su aroma y se separó de ella para darle la espalda. Estaba dispuesto a salir, odiaba que esas paredes fueran de cristal. Aunque al parecer los amigos de la castaña estaban viendo otra cosa en una pantalla.

—Entonces no lo hagas, dejarme... —la voz de Caitlin lo detuvo y volteó a verla tres segundos, sonrió de medio lado y salió de la recámara de cristal. Caminó sin voltear a ver a los dos jóvenes que pretendían estar en otro asunto y entró al elevador para ir a la planta baja y salir de los laboratorios STAR.

—Ok tal vez eso no era de nuestra incumbencia —dijo el moreno al arrepentirse de haber escuchado la pequeña charla, él y Barry intercambiaron miradas y Barry entró a ver a la castaña primero.

—Generalmente yo estoy de pie y tú recostado en la camilla —sonrió ella—. Pensé que irías a por mí —aún no entendía porque él no había estado presente, quizá seguía molesto o sí lo había estado y ella no había alcanzado a verlo.

—Tu novio lo hizo muy bien —dijo entrecerrando los ojos. No podía fingir que estaba bien—. Iris tuvo una crisis nerviosa —la vio asentir sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo con voz serena—. De todas formas, que bueno que no fuiste —lo vio sorprenderse rápidamente—. No me mal interpretes. Era una trampa para ti. Hartley quería absorber tus poderes —lo vio prestarle más atención—. Cisco deja de escuchar desde afuera y entra —sabía que habían escuchado su intercambio de palabras con Snart, pero la situación era más grave—. Creó una maquina...

—No funcionó —dijo Cisco entrando—. Lo sabemos, la probamos y no funcionó. Ya la he desmantelado y me he estudiado todos los planos. Esa idea es muy peligrosa... Lo que no entiendo es qué falló... —Barry estaba mínimamente feliz de que Caitlin se estuviera preocupando por él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? —preguntó incrédula, moría de hambre y su cabeza le dolía de estar recostada.

—Un día... Y medio —dijo Cisco, la vio debatirse entre preguntar o no—. En ese tiempo Barry no se separó de ti, Snart y yo estuvimos revisando la guarida de Hartley para regresar contigo a los laboratorios. Después ninguno se separó de ti... —Caitlin sonrió y miró a Barry.

—Gracias —él le devolvió el gesto, o al menos lo intentó, porque su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. No quería que ella se sintiera mal con su actitud, simplemente fingir no era algo que se diera mucho en él.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Referencias: Hannibal Bates, meta-humano fallecido que cambia de forma.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Brico: Primero que nada, PERDÓN, no he podido pasarme por el nuevo fic D: me atrasé ya mucho TTwTT mañana me pondré al corriente con algunos capítulos :D

Fabricio: :V era de Prison Break XD creo que adopté parte de la personalidad de Sara y la mezclé con la de Cait XD y sí, eso mero se robaron XD

Lina: Más SnowBarry D: haha haré lo posible, tengo un cap que será recuerdos de Barry de momentos canon con Cait... pero mucho Snowbarry no lo sé D: haha me han pedido mucho de eso pero siento que aquí quedaría muy forzado... ): tal vez llegue a hacer un OS SnowBarry con lemon, pero me da miedo porque no manejo muy bien a Barry todavía ): Muchas gracias por tus palabras (:

Dana!: Barry está entre dos mujeres haha y yo no he podido ver nada de las series TTwTT moriré de depresión! Ufff siento que Iris no es de tu agrado haha tampoco del mío 7u7 hahaha tu comentario de que Cait quiere jugar al médico con Snart me hizo pensar en cosas más fuertes 7u7 hahaha y sí viva Felicity que vendrá en paquete con Olie :3 hahaha en serio? le estoy dando más oportunidades a Snart por mi trauma, lo amo mucho TTuTT creo que Cisco shippea el Snartlin :* lo amo haha además en el siguiente cap saldrá algo de Lisa-Cisco 7u7 Snart siente más cosas por ella desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos pero es re tozudo para aceptarlo e.e haha y sí, Joe fue inculpado ):

Clover: Hahaha a pesar de que no lo parezca, Snart es muy gentil con Caitlin en la cama XDDDD sólo que su actitud fría y de villano hace que se fuerce a querer ser indiferente, además quiere levantar un muro para protegerse a sí mismo cuando ya cayó pero redondito. Me alegra que te guste esta pareja :3

Kagoyame: Eres la única que se ha dado cuenta (: je t'aime

Danper: :3 mujer aquí está el cap, me quedó corto y fugaz pero vendrán capítulos mejores (: ya hasta planeé el final haha me estoy yendo súper calmada con el lemon XD es que con ellos siento que debe haber demasiada llama, no sé son diferentes al SesshRin XD perdón or haberte hecho esperar, pensé que lo tendría listo antes ): Y yo también adoro a los canallas reformados coffcoffGajeelcoffcoff

Darkzuryan: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, hahaha muchos lectores tuvieron sentimientos encontrados en el triángulo amoroso XD Más adelante Cait y Cisco hablarán de los hermanos, tengo que introducir a Lisa con su nuevo poder y ando en dilema DX haha "Snart... Qué puedo decir de Snart... Es una bomba sexual que te grita tenerlo encerrado en tu habitación, y no para jugar videojuegos xD" te amé por eso! hahaah opino igual igual :Q_ hahaha esta pareja en especial me hace detener mis perversiones (he escrito lemon de otras parejas más explicito e incluso mucho más atrevido) pero con ellos me estoy yendo poco a poco XD me gusta explotar más la parte sentimental, en fin, cada pareja para mí es distinta (X Y puedo debatir lo de Snart D: haha es mío 7u7 gracias por leer y dejar review :3

SnowBarry: Yo también AMO a Snart :3 haha gracias, son la primer pareja con la que el lemon me sale tan suave y es que no quiero saturar su relación, me gusta con ellos, irme por lo emocional antes que lo carnal, pero iré subiendo de tono poco a poco (: me alegra que te gustara el lemon XD

Another: OMG también estoy feliz de encontrarte después de tantos años por los foros! XD gracias por leer todas mis historias *3* Hahah sí, Le petite Mort fue mi capítulo preferido :3 y sí, ella desea repararlo XD

DamonftCaroline: D: soy una mala persona TT-TT tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a Barry ): pero es Snart... aaaahhh es difícil cuando tenemos un OTP ver a nuestros personajes con otros (me pasa mucho D: haha) estoy pensando en hacer un especial SnowBarry fuera de esta historia porque me lo han pedido mucho XD pero siento que no soy muy buena aún manejando a Barry S: gracias por pasarte :3 un abrazo!

Slayer: Hahaha todo el mundo espera SnowBarry XDDD pronto, cuando se le pase el enojo, habrá escenas tiernas entre ellos XD y también he pensado en hacer un OS de ellos a parte de este fic XD

Guest: Gracias por el comentario, me sonrojo x3 haha que bueno que te gusta (: [me tardo mucho en actualizar pero lo hago] hahaha un abrazo!

Muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos, a los que dan follow, fav y en especial a los que se toman su tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, un abrazos y besos!


End file.
